HTAƎЯᙠ (BREATH) (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 1shoot/LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 5/Songfic/Dalam tangisku, bahkan kenangan terkecil pun terasa berharga. Entahlah, terasa menyakitkan, saat kita setuju untuk saling melepaskan. Saat aku memikirkanmu, saat aku merindukanmu, ijinkan aku setidaknya mendengar suara NAPASMU/KAISOO/GS/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. 24 December (EXO)

Title: 24 DECEMBER

Credit song: "Miracle in December" by EXO

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek, HunHan, Chen

SC: Monggu (pinjem nama anjingnya Kai seekor ㅋㅋㅋ)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**24 DECEMBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siganeul meomchwo (oh ijenan)

_**Akan 'ku hentikan waktu (pasti 'ku hentikan)**_

Nege doraga (nege doraga)

_**Sehingga aku bisa kembali padamu (bersamamu)**_

Chueogui chaegeun (oh oneuldo) neoui peijireul yeoreo

_**Hari ini pun, aku bersama dengan kenangan lamaku tentangmu**_

Nan geuane isseo geu gyeoure wainneun geon

_**Aku masih ada di sana, di musim dingin yang sama di waktu yang sama**_

-o0o-

_**24 Desember 2010, 08:00 P.M**_

Jari Chanyeol menekan tombol menu di ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pengaturan telpon. Setelah dia mengubah angka jam di ponselnya menjadi 05:00 P.M, namja itu melempar ponsel kembali ke atas tempat tidur yang masih berantakan oleh selimut dan handuk basah yang dilempar sembarangan. Chanyeol memandang pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada sisa-sisa rambut di dagu dan bawah hidungnya yang sebelumnya sudah dia cukur habis seolah akarnya pun ikut tercabut keluar. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat ketampanan wajahnya. Tanpa ingat untuk memakai baju terlebih dulu, dia beranjak dari depan cermin untuk pergi ke dapur dengan bertelanjang dada.

Chanyeol meluruskan tangannya yang panjang ke atas, membuka loker yang berada di atas westafel dan mengambil sebungkus makanan anjing. Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah tempat makan anjing di atas lantai dan menuangkan snack berbentuk tulang-tulang kecil dengan hati-hati.

"Monggu-ya, makan malam!" teriak Chanyeol menyebut nama anjing peliharaannya.

"Monggu-ya!" panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Hening, tak ada suara salakan riang maupun suara langkah kaki yang berlari cepat seperti biasanya. Sepasang alis tegas Chanyeol mengerut.

"Apa dia bermain ke rumah sebelah lagi?" gumam pemuda itu sembari mengembalikan bungkus makanan Monggu ke loker atas.

"Dasar laki-laki, begitu sudah punya pacar langsung melupakan temannya," omel Chanyeol sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja berbadan tinggi tegap tersebut keluar dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap, bahkan dia juga memakai topi dan mantel untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari tiupan angin musim dingin di luar jendela. Chanyeol berhenti di depan cermin yang berada tepat di dekat rak sepatu, mengecek penampilannya, terutama wajah, untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Yosh~!" desis namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman percaya diri.

Cklek, whuussh~ angin musim dingin yang berhembus membawa bulir-bulir halus kristal salju langsung menyapa Chanyeol begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol bergidik menahan dingin, merapatkan mantelnya, dan buru-buru menutup pintu untuk segera bisa menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerah karena dingin ke dalam saku mantel. Dengan langkah kaki setengah berjinjit menghindari tumpukan salju membasahi sepatunya, Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan halaman sempit rumahnya.

-o0o-

_**24 Desember 2010, 08:00 P.M**_

Alis Chanyeol mengerut. Dia menoleh ke belakang hampir memutar seluruh tubuhnya yang sekarang duduk di sebuah kursi taman, memandang jam besar yang berdiri angkuh di ujung tiang putih tak jauh dari kolam yang airnya dikeringkan karena salju turun, dimana kedua jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 05:55 P.M.

_Apa hape-ku rusak ya?_ Kepala Chanyeol meneleng sementara tangannya sibuk mengubah (lagi) pengaturan jam di ponselnya. Seharian ini ponselnya memang sedikit aneh, sejak pagi benda itu selalu menunjukkan pukul 08:00 P.M. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengatur ulang waktunya beberapa kali, tetap saja angka 08:00 akan keluar setiap dia mengecek jam di layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel sekaligus menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam supaya tetap hangat, namja itu menempelkan punggung ke sandaran kursi taman perlahan-lahan. Punggungnya sedikit merasa dingin dikarenakan kursi besi tersebut membeku berada di bawah guyuran salju yang turun selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sambil duduk meluruskan kaki, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang lumayan ramai.

Natal sudah di depan mata namun jalanan dan taman, tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang, masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang seolah mengisyaratkan tidak ada moment penting yang akan terjadi malam nanti. Mereka berjalan (entah itu sendirian atau bersama-sama) dengan langkah-langkah santai (dan ada yang sedikit terburu-buru), membiarkan butir-butir kecil salju menempel di bahu dan pucuk kepala, saling mengobrol dan tertawa tanpa mengindahkan hawa dingin yang memeluk erat sang senja.

. . .

Chanyeol menghela napas, menegakkan punggung sebentar untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pegal karena sudah duduk selama dua jam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Namja itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah jam besar yang menunjukkan pukul 08:15 P.M. Chanyeol manyun, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk bersandar dengan mata kosong memandang sepasang sepatunya yang basah ditempeli kristal salju.

Perlahan tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak keluar dari dalam saku mantel sambil memegang sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Kedua matanya langsung bersinar menatap kilau permata mungil yang terpasang di dua cincin emas yang berdiam di dalam kotak hitamnya. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Dia menutup kotak itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku supaya tidak terjatuh. Hanya karena memandang kedua cincin itu dan mengingat tujuannya utamanya datang ke taman, sudah membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan berlipat-lipat kesabaran. Sekarang, dia tidak keberatan untuk duduk dan menunggu lagi meski satu atau dua jam akan berlalu begitu saja di sebelahnya.

-o0o-

_**24 Desember 2010, 08:00 P.M**_

_Hape bodoh!_ Umpat Chanyeol sambil menon-aktifkan ponselnya begitu melihat angka jam yang tertera di layar. Namja tersebut kembali menoleh ke belakang, memandang jam taman yang lebih dia percayai.

Pukul 10:24 P.M dan Chanyeol masih berada di satu tempat yang sama, duduk, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala, memandang langit yang menghitam. Dia sudah tidak mau menghela napas lagi, karena kalau dia bernapas sedikit keras dia takut bendungan yang ada di kedua matanya akan jebol dan airnya membanjir ke kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap langit selama beberapa detik, memastikan jika air matanya akan (dan harus) mengering selagi dia mencari titik terang bintang yang tak terlihat di cuaca bermendung seperti ini. Mendung yang menutupi kilau kecil bintang serupa keputus-asaan yang menenggelamkan cahaya harapan Chanyeol tentang hari Natal indah yang dia impikan.

Chanyeol menutup mata, menurunkan pandangannya perlahan, menunduk, dan menutup kedua matanya, menghapus air matanya sebelum benda cair bening itu luruh ke pipinya. Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Menenangkan diri.

_Dia tidak datang..._bisik hatinya dengan perih.

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang sejak tadi dia genggam di dalam saku mantel tebalnya. Membuka kotak itu dan mengambil salah satu cincin emas yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang satunya, saking kecilnya cincin itu hanya pas di jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol menatap cincin di tangannya dengan mata kembali terlapisi dinding air bening.

_Dia tidak datang..._desis Chanyeol. _Dia benar-benar tidak datang..._

**~FLASHBACK~**

_**Sehari sebelumnya, 23 Desember 2010, 08:30 P.M**_

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti langkah kaki seorang yeoja yang berjalan tergesa di depannya. Yeoja itu berjalan hampir setengah berlari, berusaha menghindari Chanyeol yang dengan santai mengayunkan sepasang kaki panjangnya yang dengan sangat mudah menyamai ayunan kaki pendek di depannya.

"Jangan bicara padaku," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak kenal siapa Luhan. Dia temanmu, sahabatmu! Kenapa kau harus marah?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya seperti Baekhyun yang juga masih terus berjalan di trotoar, di antara para pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Baekhyun kembali menegaskan jawabannya sebelumnya dengan hentakan kaki lebih keras tanda dia sudah semakin berada di puncak emosinya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah lebar namja itu meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun di dalam rangkulannya. Baekhyun yang terkejut melakukan perlawanan dan memukul dada Chanyeol dengan tas kerjanya sekeras mungkin.

"Ya, ya, ya! Appeoh! Berhentilah memukulku! Kau membuatku seperti orang mesum. Kau tidak lihat kita sedang dimana?" Chanyeol berusaha menangkis semua pukulan Baekhyun yang membabi buta.

Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan sepasang matanya yang ber-eyeliner tegas, lalu menurunkan tasnya dengan bibir membentuk kerucut. Perlahan air bening berkumpul membuat muara di balik pelupuk matanya.

"Aigoo~ apa yang kau tangisi, huh? Aku bahkan tidak balas memukulmu, kenapa malah kau yang menangis? Harusnya akulah yang menangis," desis Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi. Ayo, berbaikan." Dengan ringan Chanyeol bicara, senyuman segar muncul di wajahnya yang nampak letih karena sudah bekerja seharian, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu meletakkan lengannya ke bahu kekasihnya yang lebih pendek beberapa puluh senti, menariknya supaya jarak di antara mereka berkurang.

Namun ketika kepalanya sudah berada dekat dengan dada namjachingu-nya, Baekhyun malah mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan buk! memberikan satu pukulan paling keras kepada Chanyeol dengan tasnya.

"Micheosseo!?" bentak Baekhyun membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah..."

"Micheosseo!? Kau sudah terang-terangan berselingkuh dan pergi membeli cincin dengan Luhan Unnie! Sekarang kau minta berbaikan begitu saja!? JUGULHE!?" jerit Baekhyun lepas kendali. Bendungan yang sejak tadi dia tahan akhirnya jebol dan membentuk luapan sungai di kedua pipinya, membungkam mulut Chanyeol.

"Luhan Unnie memang sahabatku, oleh karena dia sahabat baikku makanya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kalian. Apa aku harus tersenyum dan diam saja? Atau aku harus marah? Kau pikir aku bisa marah begitu saja Luhan Unnie? Aku mengenal dia jauh lebih lama daripada aku mengenalmu! Bagaimana bisa aku marah padanya hanya karena seorang hidung belang sepertimu!?" Baekhyun menyemburkan seluruh isi hatinya tak peduli dia sekarang sedang berada di tempat umum dan pertengkaran mereka sudah persis seperti acara syuting drama.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Jangan ajak aku bicara. Dan jangan hubungi aku lagi!" Baekhyun memberikan ultimatum terakhirnya sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol setelah beberapa langkah Baekhyun pergi.

"Baekie-ya!" seru Chanyeol lebih keras.

"Chagiya!"

Namun sekeras apapun Chanyeol memanggil kekasihnya, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu tetap tidak mau menghentikan langkah kakinya bahkan terlihat semakin mempercepat jalannya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti Baekhyun tanpa berani membuka mulut lagi. Menuruti keinginan gadis itu meski sebenarnya dia paling benci jika diam-diaman dengan Baekhyun seperti ini.

Chanyeol sampai di depan bangunan apartemen tinggi tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan sebelum kekasihnya semakin jauh membuat jarak darinya, buru-buru namja itu meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Mworago...!?" Baekhyun hendak menyembur lagi namun dengan cepat mulut Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, menghentikan niatnya untuk marah-marah selama beberapa detik.

"Taman kota, besok sore jam 8. Aku tunggu. Ne?" ujar Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Micheosseo?" balas Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol memutar mata, lalu muncul senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya besok, makanya kau harus datang jam 8. Tepat jam 8! Ne?" pinta Chanyeol dengan kepala menyembunyikan rencana rahasia.

"Dwaesseo," jawab Baekhyun pendek lalu berbalik memasuki pintu utama gedung apartemennya.

"Baekie-ya! Jam 8 ya! Jangan lupa! JAM DELAPAN!" teriak Chanyeol dengan keras. "AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU!" sambung namja itu tepat sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar penuh kepuasan.

"Aku akan menunggumu," desisnya lantas mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari saku mantelnya. "Lalu aku akan melamarmu."

**~FLASHBACK END~**

-o0o-

_**24 Desember 2010, 08:00 P.M**_

Chanyeol sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi pengaturan waktu di layar ponselnya, yang jadi obyek tatapan matanya sekarang adalah foto yang dipasang sebagai wallpaper hapenya. Foto seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum manis dan membentuk V sign dengan jarinya yang kurus lentik. Yeoja cantik yang selalu menampilkan wajah ceria dan tidak pernah kehilangan semangat. Yeoja yang pesonanya dapat membuat seorang Chanyeol yang berisik dan banyak bicara menjadi diam seperti tersihir. Yeoja yang membuat hati Chanyeol merasakan berbagai hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahagia, kecewa, marah, sedih, menyesal, kesepian, heran, sampai penasaran setengah mati. Dan yeoja yang sudah membuat hari-hari Chanyeol menjadi lebih berwarna-warni daripada pelangi.

Chanyeol menutup softcase ponselnya, dia kembali menengadahkan wajah menahan air mata yang kembali mengintip siap untuk jatuh.

_Apa dia semarah itu? Apa Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Baekhyun-ah, kita tidak putus 'kan?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban terus bermunculan di dalam benak Chanyeol. Satu per satu terus muncul hingga rasanya tempurung otaknya akan pecah karena tidak kuat menampung kegelisahan batinnya dan rasa cemas mengenai kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

_Aku harus menemui Baekhyun! Aku harus bertemu dengan dia!_ Tekad Chanyeol kemudian. Namja itu segera berdiri.

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol berdiri terdengar sebuah dentuman keras dari arah jalan raya diiringi oleh suara pekikan dan jeritan orang-orang yang berada di sana.

_Kecelakaan?_ Batin Chanyeol.

_Ah, tidak ada waktu! Aku harus cepat ke tempat Baekhyun!_ Namja itu segera ingat dengan niat awalnya dan melangkahkan kaki beranjak pergi.

Namun baru beberapa ayunan, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Tubuh namja tersebut bergeming, seperti gambar jpg. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memutar sudut kakinya, menghadap ke arah dimana jalan raya berada. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, berusaha memaksimalkan kemampuan penglihatan jarak jauhnya, berusaha menangkap sosok yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok yang sepertinya dia kenal. Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan ketika jarak di antara keduanya semakin pendek, sepasang mata Chanyeol terbeliak lebar, seketika senyuman yang tadi pudar dari bibirnya kembali muncul seperti matahari yang terbit di tengah malam. Begitu cerah dan menyilaukan, cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah! Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol bahagia.

Baekhyun, yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dia kenal, nampak sangat terkejut. Yeoja itu menghentikan jalannya dan hanya menatap sosok Chanyeol yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh dengan sepasang mata yang menyorot tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati Baekhyun karena kekasihnya itu tidak jua melanjutkan langkah ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu kau akan datang, makanya aku terus bertahan sampai sekarang," ujar Chanyeol dengan napas terengah-engah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat, seolah ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar Chanyeol kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti memandang hantu begitu?" tegur Chanyeol menyadari tatapan mata Baekhyun yang terasa aneh untuknya.

Baekhyun masih belum menjawab, malah sepasang matanya mulai berair.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol mendesis, tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan dan air mata Baekhyun yang merembes keluar.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Air matanya jatuh, mengalir semakin deras, membentuk sungai beserta anakannya. Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya, mencoba menahan suara isakannya dengan mata tidak beralih dari wajah Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tertegun, bukan karena melihat Baekhyun menangis, tapi karena melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan yeoja itu. Cincin emas dengan permata mungil yang sangat dia kenal. Chanyeol memasukkan tangan ke saku mantelnya, menyentuh kotak kecil yang masih berada di dalam sana. Chanyeol terdiam, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa frekuensi detakan jantungnya menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat, menciptakan perasaan cemas dan gelisah mendalam di hatinya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki, mendekati Chanyeol yang kini ganti tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tangan gadis itu meraih mantel Chanyeol pelan-pelan, menggenggamnya, meremasnya dengan erat sambil air matanya tidak berhenti keluar.

"Kau datang..." isak Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar datang..." Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Sepasang lengan kurusnya mengelilingi pinggang namja itu dengan sangat erat sedangkan wajahnya dia sembunyikan di balik mantel Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini..." Baekhyun menangis di dada kekasihnya. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin keras hingga sudah tidak bisa disebut lagi sebagai sebuah tangisan, tapi menjadi sebuah ratapan. Ratapan yang begitu pilu terdengar, penuh dengan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti ada di sini menungguku...aku tahu kau pasti ada di sini..." Baekhyun bicara di antara isakannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah pergi meninggalkanku...aku tahu itu..." Baekhyun terus meracau tanpa menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol yang semakin keheranan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin pergi jauh...aku tahu kau tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat sejauh surga tanpa aku..." tangis Baekhyun pilu.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_**24 Desember 2010, 07:24 P.M**_

Baekhyun terbaring di lantai, di atas karpet kulitnya yang hangat, mengetuk-etuk layar ponselnya dengan ujung kuku, memutar ponselnya menjadi seperti gasing, membalik-balikkannya seolah dia sedang memasak hodduk, lalu berakhir dengan melempar benda itu ke atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia bosan. Sekarang malam natal, tapi dia sendirian. Luntang-lantung di dalam kamar tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Berguling-guling di karpet lantai dengan mata kosong menatap langit-langit kamar yang penuh dengan tempelan aksesoris bulan dan bintang. Seharian dia menunggu telpon atau setidaknya sms dari Chanyeol, namun sejak pagi ponselnya sepi dari nama namja itu. Yang menghubunginya hanya beberapa nomor temannya, mengajaknya menghabiskan natal dengan minum-minum dan karaoke.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang.

_Si bodoh Chanyeol itu...apa dia pikir aku benar-benar marah? Apa dia tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk meyakinkan aku sekali lagi? Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap serius ucapanku? Biasanya juga dia pikir aku bermain-main,_ keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

_Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di toko cincin dengan Luhan Unnie, tapi seharusnya dia tahu kalau cemburuku itu tidak beralasan. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada Luhan Unnie ketika sudah ada Sehun di sampingnya? Lagipula Sehun 300 kali lebih baik daripada si kuping kurcaci bodoh itu. Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungi aku!? Ya, babo-ya!_ Baekhyun frustasi.

Yeoja itu mendengus keras bersamaan dengan suara getaran terdengar dari atas tempat tidurnya. Bergegas Baekhyun melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Akhirnya, nama Chanyeol berkedip-kedip di sana.

Baekhyun bersorak, namun dia segera menguasai diri dan berpura-pura bersuara seolah dia masih marah. Padahal di dalam hati yeoja itu sangat ingin menghujani kekasihnya dengan suara ciuman.

"Wae? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan menghubungiku lagi!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk terdengar seketus mungkin.

"Yeobeoseyo, yeobeoseyo?" suara yang tidak dikenal oleh Baekhyun menjawab perkataannya.

Sadar jika yang memegang ponsel bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera merubah intonasi bicaranya.

"Ne, yeobeoseyo, duguseyo?" balas Baekhyun heran.

"Yeobeoseyo, apa benar ini Byun Baekhyun Misseu?" tanya suara di seberang line.

"Ne, saya sendiri. Ini siapa?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Anda teman dari saudara Park Chan Yeol? Benar?"

"Iya, saya pacarnya. Ada apa? Ini siapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" buru Baekhyun dengan dada berdegup keras.

Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya sampai-sampai harus orang lain yang menghubunginya seperti ini?

"Misseu, maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada kabar buruk dari saudara Park Chan Yeol. Kami dari pihak kepolisian, sekarang teman anda ada di rumah sakit. Dia menjadi korban kecelakaan..."

Tangan Baekhyun lemas seketika, ponselnya yang masih bersuara jatuh begitu saja ke atas kasur. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan air bening menetes satu per satu membasahi pipinya, mengalir turun dan jatuh dari ujung dagunya membasahi selimut. Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, kedua telinganya panas dan berdenging hebat, pandangan matanya mendadak buram, gadis itu terisak.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun berbisik nyaris tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya jatuh lemas di tempat tidurnya. Tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya menuju taman kota. Saksi mata mengatakan ketika namja itu sedang mengendarai motornya mendadak seorang anak berlari ke jalan untuk mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung banting stir menghindari tabrakan dengan anak itu, akibatnya dia jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas aspal.

Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan sadar terbukti setelah terbaring beberapa lama dia terlihat berusaha untuk berdiri dan melepas helm-nya, mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari anak yang hampir dia tabrak. Namun ketika dia melakukan itu, dia tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Pengendara mobil terlambat menyadari ada orang di depannya dan kecelakaan yang sesungguhnya pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Chanyeol tak dapat diselamatkan karena pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Saat Baekhyun menjejakkan kaki di rumah sakit ditemani Luhan dan Sehun, yang bisa dia temui hanyalah tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tak bergerak. Tak ada senyuman lebar yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh namja itu, tak ada sapaan suaranya yang berat, tak ada pelukan hangat yang selalu dia tawarkan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Yang bisa Baekhyun pegang hanyalah tubuh yang kaku dan dingin dengan kulit yang memucat.

Polisi menyerahkan benda-benda yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol langsung di rumah sakit, termasuk kunci motornya. Tidak perlu melakukan penyidikan lebih lanjut karena kasus yang terjadi sudah jelas adalah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Luhan mengambil sebuah kotak mungil hitam yang berada di antara jaket Chanyeol yang basah oleh darah. Diserahkannya kotak itu pada Baekhyun yang duduk diam dengan air muka pucat dan kosong seperti zombie.

"Chanyeol meminta bantuanku untuk memilihkan ini. Dia bilang dia ingin membelinya berdasarkan seleramu, tapi karena ini kejutan jadi tidak mungkin dia mengajakmu pergi. Makanya dia mengajakku. Kau salah paham kalau menyangka kami berselingkuh. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, dia..." kalimat Luhan terhenti karena sepasang matanya berair. Sehun yang berada di sisinya hanya bisa merangkulnya tanpa mampu mengucapkan apa-apa.

"...dia ingin melamarmu." Akhir ucapan Luhan adalah isak tangis gadis itu. Sehun merengkuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat, membisikkan kata-kata penenang sementara dia sendiri juga berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

Baekhyun memegang kotak cincin mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya dan membukanya perlahan. Sepasang cincin emas polos dengan hiasan masing-masing satu permata kecil langsung menyapa Baekhyun dengan kilaunya yang cemerlang. Kedua mata Baekhyun yang sudah sembab dan membengkak kembali dilapisi tirai bening.

Teringat olehnya bagaimana dia marah-marah pada Chanyeol di tepi jalan, mempermalukan namja itu, berkata sangat kasar padanya, menuduhnya dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah dia lakukan, bagaimana dia menyemburkan emosinya tanpa pikir panjang. Baekhyun teringat semua hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan, dan tidak akan pernah dia lakukan jika saja dia tahu waktunya bersama dengan Chanyeol akan sependek ini.

Tapi penyesalan tinggal penyesalan, sekeras apapun Baekhyun menangis sekarang, sesedih apapun dia meratap dan meminta maaf, sekuat apapun dia berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, tidak akan membuat kekasihnya itu kembali ke hadapannya. Tidak akan pernah. Hingga air matanya mengering dan berganti dengan darah sekali pun, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah muncul dan tersenyum lebar lagi padanya. Selamanya.

Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa mengobati hatinya karena kepergian Chanyeol dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Detik-detik setelah kremasi kekasihnya adalah saat yang paling berat untuk gadis itu. Dia tidak mau bicara, tidak mau makan, dan bahkan tidak tidur. Baekhyun pernah tiba-tiba menghilang dan ditemukan berada di rumah penyimpanan abu, di dekat tempat abu Chanyeol disimpan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi yang pasti dia hampir mati kedinginan karena melakukan itu. Musim dingin belum berakhir, salju di luar sangat tebal, dan Baekhyun berjalan dari apartemen Luhan ke rumah penyimpanan abu tanpa memakai pakaian tebal maupun alas kaki. Tubuhnya bergerak di bawah kendali penuh hatinya yang hancur tanpa dapat diatasi oleh otaknya. Gadis itu benar-benar berubah total, dari manusia menjadi zombie hidup.

Luhan yang khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Cina. Berharap berada di tempat yang jauh dari segala hal berhubungan dengan Chanyeol akan membuat kondisi jiwa gadis itu sedikit lebih baik. Di Cina, Luhan dibantu oleh seorang temannya yang juga merupakan dokter ahli psikologi, Chen. Namun entah sejak kapan, Chen malah memperlihatkan ketertarikan pada Baekhyun.

Selama hampir 3 tahun Baekhyun tinggal di Cina, ada banyak kejadian tak terlupakan yang dia alami di sana. Menyadari adanya curahan kasih sayang yang besar dari orang-orang yang ternyata selama ini begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang terpuruk. Menyadari jika Chanyeol pasti juga akan sangat bersedih jika tahu kondisinya sekarang, membuat Baekhyun pelan-pelan menghapus kesuraman dari raut wajahnya, berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum. Meski dia melakukannya hanya untuk mengurangi kecemasan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan bukan berarti hatinya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Lalu, Chen tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya, memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikit pun di benak Baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Baginya tak ada Chanyeol kedua, ketiga, ataupun keempat. Tak ada orang yang seperti Chanyeol yang dapat menggantikan posisinya di relung hati Baekhyun. Namun Luhan tidak berhenti menasehatinya kalau dia harus terus melanjutkan hidup dengan baik, karena itulah satu-satunya cara supaya Chanyeol bisa tenang. Dan Baekhyun menerima Chen.

Chen adalah namja yang sangat baik, perhatian, dan sangat mencintainya. Meski cara dan sikapnya dalam memperlakukan Baekhyun sama sekali berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan mata dan ketulusan Chen sama dengan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya, belum lama ini namja itu memberinya sebuah cincin, mengatakan keseriusannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun lebih dari seorang kekasih. Chen melamar Baekhyun, memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

-o0o-

_**24 Desember 2013, 10:24**_

"Ya, jangan langsung berjalan-jalan seperti itu. Setidaknya beristirahatlah dulu untuk malam ini. Cina dan Korea itu jauh? Huh?" terdengar suara orang mengomel dari earphone yang terpasang di lubang telinga Baekhyun.

"Arajji, arasseo. Setelah urusan ini selesai aku akan segera kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat," jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan lincah memutar stir mobil.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baru sampai di Korea. Dengarkan aku, putar balik sekarang dan tidurlah di kamarmu. Aku sampai di Korea besok pagi, kita pergi bersama besok. OK?" Suara Chen terdengar kesal sekaligus khawatir dari seberang line.

"Tidak bisa besok, Chen. Aku harus pergi hari ini. HARUS hari ini," ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Gwaenchana, aku menyetir dengan aman kok."

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai itu. Dia pasti akan lebih cemas daripada aku. Dia akan memahami kondisimu saat ini dan tidak akan marah meski kau terlambat mengunjunginya 1 hari. Jadi sekarang berhentilah, putar balik, dan beristirahatlah. Aku mohon!" pinta Chen setengah memaksa.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Gwaenchana, aku bilang semua berada di bawah kendaliku. Kau tenang saja, Gudae-ya? Saranghae~ keunho."

"Andwe, andwe! Tetap bicara denganku dan jangan matikan telpon!" teriak Chen membuat Baekhyun urung menutup pembicaraan.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau harus tetap bicara denganku sampai kau pulang dari ziarah dan tiba di kamar hotel. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sama sekali."

Jawaban Chen membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Chen-ah, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kau berlebihan, aish jinjja," kata Baekhyun geli.

"Biar saja kalau aku berlebihan, yang penting aku tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja." Suara Chen berubah ketus seolah dia bicara sambil cemberut.

Baekhyun terkikik menahan tawa, menyadari jika tunangannya itu sudah mulai merasa kesal.

"Algeseumnida, Wajangnim." Baekhyun menjawab sambil bercanda, menuai omelan panjang dari Chen yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa dan kembali tergelak.

Tluk, mendadak earphone jatuh dari telinga Baekhyun, menyembunyikan diri di antara kedua kakinya yang berada di kegelapan karena lampu mobil tidak dapat menerangi hingga ke ujung sepatunya. Masih terdengar suara omelan Chen yang tidak tahu jika orang yang dia ajak bicara kehilangan alat pendengar ponselnya dan tidak mendengar sedikit pun ocehannya.

Baekhyun memegang stir dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lain berusaha menggapai-gapai lantai di antara kedua sepatunya, mencoba untuk menemukan earphone yang tidak juga terjamah tangan pendeknya. Baekhyun lebih merendahkan tubuh lagi dengan mata tetap mengarah ke depan, memperhatikan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah di depan, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Dia menghentikan mobil di barisan paling depan dan langsung menunduk untuk menemukan earphone-nya.

Begitu berhasil meraih earphone, Baekhyun segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, mengira-ira tempatnya berada sekarang. 3 tahun meninggalkan Korea cukup membuatnya terkejut dengan semua pembangunan dan perubahan yang terjadi. Tapi kelihatannya taman kota masih belum berubah sama sekali. Dengan mata sayu Baekhyun menatap air mancur yang nampak kecil di kejauhan. Di tempat itu seharusnya dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol 3 tahun yang lalu dan di tempat itu seharusnya dia menerima lamaran Chanyeol. Kalau saja tidak ada kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol pasti akan menunggunya di sana. Meski Baekhyun mungkin darang dengan suasana hati yang sangat marah dan mungkin akan sengaja terlambat 1 atau 2 jam, Chanyeol pasti akan tetap menunggunya dan menyambutnya tanpa menunjukkan kekecewaan sama sekali. Bahkan sebaliknya, namja itu mungkin akan menyambutnya dengan kata-kata: "Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu kau akan datang, makanya aku terus bertahan sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir mengingat Chanyeol dan menyadari jika dirinya masih begitu mengenal kekasihnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya namja yang memahami sifat Baekhyun yang mudah bosan dan sangat tahu cara untuk mengatasinya. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol terkadang bersikap gila bila bersama Baekhyun. Karena mereka sama, sama-sama membenci kebosanan dan paling tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu hal berlalu dengan sangat biasa tanpa meninggalkan kesan apapun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkenal sebagai pasangan yang paling pintar menghidupkan suasana di antara teman-temannya. Mengingat semua masa lalu itu membuat kedua mata Baekhyun berair, namun juga membuatnya tersenyum. Dia pasti akan terus melamun jika tidak mendengar teriakan keras Chen yang menggema dari lubang earphone.

"Ne, Chen-ah. Mian, tadi earphone-ku jatuh..." kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara klakson mobil dari arah belakangnya.

Tanpa melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, reflek Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas tidak tahu jika sebenarnya lampu masih menyorot merah. Baru bergerak beberapa meter, cahaya menyilaukan muncul di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri tanpa bisa melihat apa yang datang mendekatinya, matanya buta oleh warna putih dan telinganya terasa pekak oleh suara klakson yang begitu keras dan panjang, lalu...BRAK! sedan putih itu terseret beberapa meter sampai truk bermuatan pasir tersebut menghentikan gerakan rodanya. Begitu truk berhenti, sedan itu terpental dan terbalik menyisakan keempat rodanya yang berputar di bagian atas.

Baekhyun terbatuk pelan, memuntahkan darah merah yang menyumbat tenggorokkannya. Kedua matanya sudah tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas dan terasa perih oleh darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam matanya. Dalam pandangan yang serba buram hanya 1 cahaya yang bisa dilihat Baekhyun, kilauan kecil dari cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin yang dibeli Chanyeol untuk diberikan padanya ketika namja itu melamarnya, meski pada akhirnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Cincin yang sudah 3 tahun menemaninya dan selalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, pada bagaimana namja itu akan bersedih jika dia terus-terusan hidup seperti zombie.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya dengan susah payah. Air bening menetes dari kedua matanya yang semakin kehilangan fokus.

_Chanyeol-ah..._ Baekhyun memanggil dalam hati sebelum akhirnya pandangannya gelap sama sekali.

-o0o-

Langit gelap, namun awannya yang nampak hitam menurunkan satu per satu butir salju yang putih bersih seputih kapas. Salju-salju kecil itu melayang terpisah satu dengan yang lain sebelum akhirnya jatuh, meleleh di permukaan kulit sepasang tangan yang sedang saling menggenggam penuh kehangatan. Cincin emas nampak berkilau di masing-masing jari manis tangan itu, menyiratkan bagaimana hati dan perasaan mereka sama seperti bentuk cincin yang serupa. Melihat jarinya memakai cincin yang sama dengan jari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa henti. Dia sudah memimpikan hal seperti ini sejak lama. Memakai cincin yang sama dengan Chanyeol, memakai piyama yang sama, minum kopi dari cangkir yang sama, dan hidup di rumah yang sama. Impian yang sederhana, tapi mengandung makna yang sangat mendalam.

"Ya, berhentilah senyum-senyum begitu. Aku tidak mau dikira sedang bersama gadis yang sakit jiwa," tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan dengan gadis sakit jiwa ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suaranya yang dalam. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak berubah, tetap saja begitu percaya diri," cibir Chanyeol.

"Kau juga. Tetap saja suka menggangguku," balas Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Ya, kalau kau tahu aku mungkin berpikir kau sedang menggangguku, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga ucapanmu itu. Apa kau sadar kalau ucapanmu itu sangat menyebalkan?" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya.

"Ya, jangan naikkan suaramu." Chanyeol memberi peringatan.

"Wae? Wae? Wae!? Aku sedang marah, jadi aku akan menaikkan suaraku sesukaku!" tantang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau marah? Akulah yang seharusnya marah...!"

"Kenapa bisa kau yang marah?" potong Baekhyun.

"Kau meninggalkan aku! Kau bahkan juga membentakku waktu itu. Lalu kemana kau selama 3 tahun? Kau pergi 'kan? Bersenang-senang dengan namja lain!" tuduh Chanyeol tepat ke titik sasaran.

"Geumanesseo..." Baekhyun bicara dengan geraham bertaut.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau marah? Kau marah? Memang benar begitu 'kan? 3 tahun aku menunggumu di sini tapi tidak pernah sekali pun kau datang menemuiku. Neo nappun yeoja..."

"YA! JUGULHE!?" Baekhyun meledak.

"Waaa, kau marah! Sekarang kau benar-benar marah!" Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun, kau seharusnya melihat cermin kalau kau sedang marah seperti ini. Ah, apa perlu aku foto saja? Mukamu itu benar-benar sangat jelek kalau kau sedang marah. Hahaha!"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! AISSHH!"

Baekhyun meradang dan meraih kerah mantel Chanyeol sebelum sempat namja itu melarikan diri. Dengan garang Baekhyun mencekiknya sampai Chanyeol batuk-batuk dan begitu mulut namja tersebut terbuka segera Baekhyun menutupnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Gadis itu merubah posisi tangannya menjadi memeluk leher Chanyeol, begitupun Chanyeol yang reflek melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping. Sambil menutup mata, keduanya membiarkan kehangatan menguasai bibir mereka yang sudah sangat lama merindukan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Trak, ponsel Chanyeol jatuh dari saku mantelnya tanpa sadar. Layarnya bersinar, menampilkan wallpaper foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan V sign di tangannya. Empat angka besar penunjuk waktu terlihat jelas di layar itu.

**25 Desember 2013, 00:05 A.M.**

"Baekhyun-ah, merry christmas."

"Eoh, neo do. Merry christmas, Chanyeol-ah."

-o0o-

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan ujung sapu tangan sementara dengan setia Sehun berdiri di sisinya dan terus merangkulnya, seolah mempersiapkan diri jika Luhan pingsan sewaktu-waktu seperti yang beberapa kali dia lakukan selama proses kremasi Baekhyun. Dengan pandangan mata kosong Luhan menatap lekat pada foto sahabat baiknya yang terletak tepat di sebelah guci berisi abunya. Sekali lagi, air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan.

"Sebulan lagi dia akan menikah," ujar Luhan serak.

"Padahal sebulan lagi dia akan menikah..." gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padamu, Baekhyun-ah...? Wae...?"

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan, menyembunyikan gadis itu di dalam pelukannya, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang mengalami ini? Dia ke Korea untuk menikah...kenapa malah seperti ini, Sehun-ah?" Luhan meracau di antara tangisannya.

"Anni," desis Sehun. "Dia ke Korea bukan untuk menikah, tapi untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengannya."

Luhan menghentikan tangisannya, menoleh memandang foto Baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari foto Chanyeol. Loker penyimpanan abu mereka bersisian dan memang sengaja dibuat bersisian. Terasa gerakan kepala Luhan yang mengangguk di dada Sehun.

"Baekhyun ke sini untuk menemui Chanyeolie...dan mereka sekarang sudah bertemu..." Luhan kembali menangis.

"Oleh karena itu, jangan bersedih terlalu lama. Baekhyun sudah tidak mungkin bersedih lagi sekarang. Jangan menangis untuk orang yang sudah tidak menangis lagi," bujuk Sehun berusaha menghentikan air mata tunangannya yang sejak semalam tidak jua mengering sementara kedua matanya sendiri juga sembab dan dihiasi oleh lingkaran hitam. Bergantian Sehun menatap foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

_Bisa-bisanya ada peristiwa seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena cinta, mana ada orang yang meninggal di waktu dan tempat yang sama begini,_ batin Sehun sambil menatap papan bertuliskan nama, tanggal lahir, dan tanggal kematian si pemilik loker.

Park Chanyeol. 27 November 1985 – 24 Desember 2010.

Byun Baekhyun. 6 Mei 1985 – 24 Desember 2013.

-o0o-

Terkadang, orang yang meninggal itu tidak benar-benar pergi

Mereka ada dan tinggal di tempat yang menyimpan kenangan paling berharga untuk mereka

Mereka berada di sana dan menunggu kedatangan orang yang mereka cintai bersama dengan waktu yang berhenti berdetak di sisi mereka

Dan begitu orang yang mereka cintai datang, bersama keduanya membuat waktu yang terhenti itu kembali berdenyut

-o0o-

Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega

_**Aku tidak menyadari betapa berharganya cintamu**_

Kkeutnamyeon geumaninjul aratdeon naega

_**Aku pikir cinta itu akan berhenti setelah dia berakhir**_

Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseup geudaero nalmada nareul geochyeoga

_**Tapi setiap harinya, aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu**_

Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesok deol geot gata

_**Dan aku mengakui cintaku padamu akan selamanya ada**_

-END-

* * *

This is one shoot^^ *nyanyi One Shot-nya B.A.P* #abaikan

Sebenernya aku gak terlalu pintar bikin songfic sih, tapi entah kenapa makna lagu ini bikin kepikiran terus sampe-sampe tidur pun ngimpi dinyanyiin lagu ini sama Kyungsoo (*0*) #abaikan

Dan setelah ngurung diri seharian, jadilah songfic ini^^

* * *

Thanks for reading and ... REVIEW juseyo~❤

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. The Most Precious Treasure (Infinite)

Title: THE MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Infinite (Sunggyu, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Dongwoo)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**THE MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musim panas._

Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil Woohyun memandang lekat-lekat layar ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Layar datar yang menampilkan halaman email dengan tulisan hangul berjajar cukup banyak, dengan sukses kembali memunculkan senyuman kecil di wajah imut yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Woohyun kembali tersenyum dan tersenyum setiap kali membaca surat elektronik dengan tanggal kirim satu minggu yang lalu tersebut.

"Woohyun-ah, kau sedang lihat apa?" tegur Hoya, teman sekelas Woohyun, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh gadis itu dari bangku di belakang bangku Woohyun.

"Ah, ini! Email dari Sunggyu, dia bilang dia akan bermain ke Seoul waktu liburan musim panas," jawab Woohyun dengan wajah ceria.

"Sunggyu? Anak cengeng yang pindah waktu kelas 5 SD itu? Kau masih berhubungan dengan dia?" tanya Hoya heran.

Woohyun mengangguk.

"Aigoo~ apa kau sebegitu menyukainya, Nam Woohyun?" goda Hoya lalu terkikik.

"A-andweji! Kami hanya berteman. Berteman!" bantah Woohyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Aro, aro, Kim Woohyun." Hoya sengaja menyatukan nama Woohyun dengan marga Kim Sunggyu untuk menggodanya, membuat wajah sahabatnya semakin matang.

"Ya, Lee Howon...!" Woohyun memelototkan mata dengan kesal sementara Hoya tergelak geli.

Kim Sunggyu yang lebih akrab disapa Sunggyu adalah teman baik Woohyun sejak SD dan juga teman SD Hoya. Dia adalah seorang bocah kecil dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih yang membuatnya sering diganggu oleh anak-anak lain dengan mengatainya seperti perempuan. Dan memang, meskipun Sunggyu adalah seorang namja, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berkelahi ataupun menyakiti orang lain. Tidak heran kalau setiap diganggu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Lalu yang turun tangan memberikan pelajaran pada anak-anak nakal itu tentu saja Woohyun.

Tapi hanya Woohyun yang tahu, meski Sunggyu terlihat lemah dan pasrah sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik, dia adalah orang yang begitu perhatian pada orang lain, makanya dia tidak tega membalas menyakiti teman-teman yang sudah mengganggunya. Setiap kali Woohyun selesai berkelahi dan penuh dengan luka, Sunggyu akan segera berlari membelikannya plester luka lalu mengobatinya sambil mengomel panjang.

"_Woohyun 'kan anak perempuan! Jadi tidak boleh berkelahi!"_

Selalu kalimat penuh kekhawatiran itu yang Sunggyu katakan dan entah kenapa, Woohyun menyukai cara namja itu mencemaskannya. Tapi ketika kelas 5 SD, Sunggyu mendadak harus pindah ke Jepang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan Woohyun sendirian. Dan sejak ditinggal oleh Sunggyu itulah Woohyun mendadak sadar jika ternyata Sunggyu sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

...

Bel berdentang disambut lenguhan lega seisi kelas. Sampai satu jam ke depan, semua siswa akan merasakan bebas dan enaknya istirahat kedua ini. Woohyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu kelas.

"Woohyun-ah, ayo ikut!" teriak Hoya tiba-tiba.

Woohyun menoleh. "Ikut kemana?"

"Memancing di sungai Han besok," jawab Hoya.

"Ya, sudah aku bilang jangan ke sungai. Kau tidak lihat berita? Besok akan ada badai, jadi jangan ke sungai," tegur Sungyeol mengingatkan.

"Ah, majja." Hoya memukulkan tangannya. "Tidak jadi memancing! Ayo, besok ke karaoke!" ulang Hoya pada Woohyun.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Woohyun melambaikan tangan dan bergegas keluar kelas. Matanya sangat mengantuk, dia ingin cuci muka.

Whuung...

Woohyun berhenti berjalan di lantai satu dan menoleh begitu telinganya mendengar sebuah suara dengungan mesin. Sepasang mata coklat itu tertuju pada lift yang angka 1-nya menyala. Kepala Woohyun meneleng.

_Baru kali ini aku lihat ada yang menggunakan lift ini,_ batin Woohyun heran karena setahunya lift yang terpasang dan menghubungkan 4 lantai gedung sekolah itu sangat jarang digunakan baik oleh siswa maupun para guru.

Lift itu terus mengeluarkan suara dengungan hingga akhirnya sesosok kepala dengan rambut kecoklatan terlihat naik dari lantai bawah. Drak, lift berhenti bergerak dan perlahan pintunya membuka. Sepasang mata Woohyun yang tadinya mengantuk langsung terbeliak lebar begitu melihat siapa yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak hanya Woohyun yang terkejut, orang bermata sipit itu pun juga kaget.

_Mu...mustahil..._ batin Woohyun.

"Nam...Woohyunie...?" desis bibir tipis namja di hadapan Woohyun dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sus...Sunggyu? Kim Sunggyu?" tunjuk Woohyun lebih ragu-ragu.

"Ne," jawab Sunggyu lalu tersenyum, membuat sepasang matanya yang sipit jadi terlipat dan menghilang.

"Ternyata benar! Memang Sunggyu!" Woohyun bersorak senang. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Di sekolahku? Apa kau pindah sekolah?" buru Woohyun penasaran.

Sunggyu terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ne. Makanya tadi aku melihat-lihat dari bawah."

Sepasang mata Woohyun berbinar cerah, kebahagiaan terpancar kuat di wajah imutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalau begitu akan aku antar kau berkeliling sekolah ini! Ayo, ikuti aku!" ajak Woohyun antusias, kembali dijawab senyuman oleh Sunggyu.

_Senang sekali Sunggyu sudah pulang...aku benar-benar senang!_ Batin Woohyun bernyanyi.

Selama hampir satu jam istirahat Woohyun gunakan untuk berkeliling sekolah bersama Sunggyu. Membawanya ke setiap gedung yang ada di wilayah sekolah. Menunjukkan ruang demi ruang yang ada di gedung utama sekolah. Dan membawanya ke kebun sekolah yang rindang dan menjadi sangat sejuk di musim panas seperti itu.

"Kebun ini benar-benar menyegark..." kalimat Sunggyu terhenti ketika pandangan matanya tertumpu pada sosok Woohyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah nangkring di atas pohon, berusaha untuk memetik apel yang memerah di salah satu cabang dahan pohon.

"Ya, Nam Woohyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Sunggyu terkejut.

"Oh? Aku mau memetik apel itu untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di bawah," jawab Woohyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi cepatlah turun!" seru Sunggyu dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

Woohyun merengut, namun diturutinya kata-kata Sunggyu dan dia merosot turun dari pohon dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini pohon sekolah, jadi jangan sembarangan memetik buahnya," ujar Sunggyu mulai menguliahi Woohyun yang menundukkan wajah.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu..." cicit Woohyun. "Tapi aku tidak punya uang..." sambungnya kemudian sambil menunduk.

"Tetap saja! Jangan seenaknya seperti itu! Kau bisa jatuh! Apalagi kau pakai rok! Bagaimana bisa kau memanjat pohon!" Sunggyu marah-marah.

Woohyun tertegun sesaat melihat emosi Sunggyu yang meledak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?" tanya Sunggyu ketus.

"Habisnya..." ujar Woohyun. "Kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja masih begitu serius dan suka cerewet."

Sunggyu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Woohyun. Untuk sesaat matanya jadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

_Tapi justru sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang aku sukai, Sunggyu-ya,_ sambung Woohyun dalam hati.

"Ya, Namoo!" mendadak sebuah suara menegakkan telinga Woohyun, dengan garang yeoja itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau...!?"

"Kau panggil aku apa!? Ya, jugulhe!?" Woohyun memotong perkataan Dongwoo yang langsung terlonjak dan ngacir begitu saja karena ketakutan.

Sekejab Woohyun menutup mulutnya, baru sadar jika baru saja dia menunjukkan sisi kasar yang seharusnya tidak dia perlihatkan di hadapan Sunggyu. Kedua mata Woohyun berkaca-kaca merutuki kebodohannya.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Sunggyu ingin tahu.

"I-itu teman sekelasku," jawab Woohyun gugup, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan air matanya yang sudah menggenang.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, Woohyun-ah?" tanya Sunggyu dengan suara pelan, senja membuat wajahnya yang berkulit putih dan halus terlihat sedikit memerah. Entah senja yang membuat wajahnya terlihat merah atau mungkin...

"Ma-mana mungkin punya!" bantah Woohyun tambah gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau kyeo," ujar Sunggyu jujur.

Woohyun tertegun sesaat mendengar kalimat Sunggyu, tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajah kembali, kali ini untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang semerah buah tomat.

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu suka meledekku sih? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri aku tidak populer," desis Woohyun setengah kesal dan setengah malu.

Sunggyu mengulum senyum simpul. "Begitu..." desisnya. "Tak ada ya."

Woohyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Sunggyu, segera dia menoleh dan mendapati namja itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sangat hangat, sehangat senja yang menyiramkan sinar jingganya ke tubuh mereka berdua.

...

"A...apa-apaan ini?" geram Woohyun sambil mencengkeram pegangan besi dengan penuh kemarahan, sementara di sebelahnya Sunggyu hanya berdiri dengan tatapan mata bengong.

"Sejak kapan gedung itu ada di situ? Sejak kapan gedung itu dibangun!?" Woohyun menuding-nuding bangunan gedung pencakar langit yang menghalangi pemandangan matahari terbenam dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Sunggyu mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke batang hidungnya sendiri. Salah paham.

"Bukankah kau yang selama ini ada di Seoul? Kenapa kau tidak tahu kalau gedung itu sudah dibangun? Apa kau tidak pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Sunggyu kemudian.

Woohyun knock down. "Aku tidak pernah datang ke sini setelah kau pergi. Kau pergi begitu mendadak. Kalau aku ke sini...kalau aku ke sini..." kalimat Woohyun berubah menjadi gumaman.

_Aku hanya akan menangisi kepergianmu,_ sekali lagi Woohyun hanya bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya di dalam hati.

"Yah, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi," desah Sunggyu pasrah. "Kita toh tidak bisa menggusur gedung itu pergi."

"Sunggyu-ya, mian. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam lagi denganmu seperti saat kita kecil, tapi aku malah tidak tahu kalau sudah ada gedung sebesar itu yang dibangun di sana," desis Woohyun menyesal hampir menangis. Padahal setidaknya dia ingin membuat kenangan yang indah lagi bersama Sunggyu, tapi malah harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana." Sunggyu tersenyum. "Berada di sini bersamamu jauh lebih indah daripada matahari terbenam."

Sekali lagi Woohyun tertegun karena perkataan Sunggyu, tapi kali ini dia tidak berani menoleh karena kali ini wajahnya jauh lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"Perasaan manusia, benda, maupun pemandangan, tidak ada yang tidak berubah. Tapi waktu kau bilang kalau aku tidak berubah, aku benar-benar sangat senang. Aku senang karena kau tahu kalau aku tidak berubah, Woohyun-ah," ujar Sunggyu.

Woohyun menoleh, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang dan menjadi separah apa wajahnya sekarang karena berhadapan langsung dengan senyuman Sunggyu yang membuat isi dadanya leleh hingga ke perut.

"A...aku juga tidak berubah!" Woohyun keceplosan.

"Eh?" Sunggyu bengong.

_Ga-gawat! Aku tidak boleh menyatakan perasaanku sekarang!_ Woohyun panik.

"A-aku tidak berubah. Aku juga masih bisa melindungimu dari anak-anak nakal! Selamanya!" cetus yeoja mungil itu begitu saja dan sedetik kemudian Woohyun menyesali dirinya sendiri hingga ke lapisan terdalam sel tubuhnya.

Awalnya Sunggyu terbengong, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan terkikik geli. "Gomawo, Woohyun-ah. Sampai kapanpun, kau memang harta berhargaku."

Meski malu, mau tak mau Woohyun tersenyum juga mendengar kalimat Sunggyu itu.

_Neo do, Sunggyu-ya. Kau juga adalah harta berhargaku..._

Untuk sesaat Woohyun memandang lekat pada Sunggyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih rambut coklat Sunggyu yang dimainkan angin. Sunggyu mendadak mundur menyadari gerakan Woohyun, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ah, mi...mian..." desis Woohyun.

"Andwe, akulah yang harus minta maaf. Kau tiba-tiba bergerak..." Sunggyu nampak gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau sudah tinggi sekarang. Tinggimu sudah melebihi aku, padahal waktu kecil dulu 'kan kau lebih pendek dari aku," ujar Woohyun.

Sunggyu tersenyum kecut. "Itu karena aku sudah dewasa."

Woohyun tersenyum. _Benar, kau sudah terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya yang sudah berubah darimu._

-o0o-

_Keesokan harinya. Di kelas._

Woohyun nampak termenung memandang ke luar jendela. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia sedang bahagia.

Plak! Mendadak sebuah buku memukul kepala Woohyun dari arah belakang, membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan menoleh dengan garang.

"Lee Howon...!"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jangan bertingkah seperti cewek begitu, Woohyun-ah. Kau membuatku merinding," ledek Hoya memotong kalimat Woohyun.

"Hoya-ya, aku ini memang cewek!" ujar Woohyun kesal.

"Eh, kalau kau cewek lalu aku ini apa?" balas Hoya masih belum berhenti menggoda sahabatnya. Woohyun merengut.

"Woohyun-ah, kemarin Dongwoo mengadu padaku, katanya kau membentak dia dengan sangat keras. Jinjja? Wae?" tanya Hoya heran.

Woohyun mendengus. _Dasar pengadu!_

"Itu karena dia mengganggu, padahal 'kan aku sedang bersama dengan Sunggyu..."

"Bersama siapa?" sela Hoya.

"Sunggyu," jawab Woohyun.

"Tapi Dongwoo bilang kalau kemarin dia memanggilmu karena melihat kau sendirian berjalan-jalan di kebun sekolah seperti orang hilang. Makanya dia ingin mengajakmu ke kantin sama-sama."

"Apa maksudmu sendirian? Aku bersama dengan Sunggyu kemarin. Sunggyu juga melihat Dongwoo kok!" Woohyun menegaskan.

"Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar," celetuk Sungyeol menghentikan perdebatan Hoya dan Woohyun.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Hoya heran.

"Katanya, lift yang ada di sekolah kita ini terhubung dengan dunia lain, semacam dunia kematianlah. Dan lift itu sering naik dari lantai 2 bawah tanah yang seharusnya tidak ada. Katanya, lift itu naik dengan membawa roh dari dunia lain."

"Ya, Lee Sungyeol, kau jangan bercanda," tukas Hoya merinding.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau ini cuma gosip." Sungyeol membela diri.

_Mustahil..._batin Woohyun. _Sunggyu...hantu...?_

"Nam Woohyun." Mendadak nama Woohyun dipanggil oleh guru.

"Tolong bawakan absen ini ke ruang memasak ya," pinta guru diiyakan oleh Woohyun.

Woohyun berjalan mendekap buku absen di dadanya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengingat-ingat hari kemarin yang dia habiskan dengan Sunggyu. Dia melihat Sunggyu, bicara dengannya, dan tertawa bersamanya. Sunggyu begitu nyata di depannya. Jadi mana mungkin kalau dia itu hantu. Lagipula Sunggyu juga bilang kalau dia baru saja pindah ke sekolahnya.

Whuuung...

Woohyun tersentak. Suara itu, suara mesin yang dia dengar kemarin. Perlahan Woohyun menoleh, memandang lift yang tombol nomor satu-nya menyala. Baru Woohyun sadari jika sekarang dia sedang berada di lantai satu, sementara lift itu bergerak naik dari lantai bawah gedung. Persis seperti kemarin.

"_...dari lantai 2 bawah tanah yang seharusnya tidak ada...lift itu naik dengan membawa roh dari dunia lain."_

Wajah Woohyun memucat, dan dia jadi lebih pucat ketika melihat rambut kecoklatan kepala seseorang terlihat dari balik kaca transparan lift yang terpasang di sebelah atas. Drek, lift berhenti bergerak dan pintunya terbuka. Sosok Sunggyu terlihat.

Bruk, buku absen terlepas dari dekapan Woohyun. Perlahan yeoja itu bergerak mundur namun tubuhnya membentur dinding di belakangnya dan dia melorot turun terduduk di lantai.

"Sunggyu-ya, kau...kau sudah meninggal?" desis Woohyun bergetar.

Sunggyu tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya sedikit berbeda kali ini. Senyuman yang bukan seperti senyumannya yang kemarin. Senyuman Sunggyu kali ini terlihat sedikit...mengerikan.

"Ne." Sangat pendek jawaban Sunggyu dan mendadak tangannya terangkat hendak meraih kepala Woohyun yang terduduk ketakutan.

_Andwe! _Woohyun memekik dalam hati.

Sriing...tangan Sunggyu melambai menembus kepala Woohyun, serupa kabut tipis di pagi hari ketika musim dingin, begitu putih dan bening diterpa oleh cahaya matahari. Woohyun membuka mata perlahan, memberanikan diri memandang Sunggyu yang duduk di hadapannya. Sunggyu diam, hanya tersenyum menatap Woohyun. Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku meninggal minggu lalu karena overdosis obat-obatan. Mian, karena aku mati dengan cara yang membuatmu malu mengakui aku sebagai temanmu. Hidupku hancur selama berada di Jepang, aku hidup dengan sangat sia-sia di sana. Tapi begitu aku mati, aku teringat pada sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Itu kau, Nam Woohyun. Tidak bertemu denganmu sebelum aku mati adalah penyesalan terbesarku seumur hidup. Oleh karena itu aku kembali ke dunia ini, untuk bertemu denganmu," tutur Sunggyu. Dia menarik tangannya dari Woohyun. Masih dengan raut wajah pedih, dia kembali bicara.

"Tadinya aku bermaksud untuk pergi setelah bicara denganmu. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum dan menyapaku sama seperti dulu..." kalimat Sunggyu terhenti.

"Aku tahu kalau ini mustahil, tapi..." Sunggyu kembali berhenti bicara.

"Tapi aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Aku takut kalau kau akan tahu jika aku hantu lalu kau akan menjauhiku. Woohyun-ah, sebenarnya...sebenarnya sejak dulu aku menyukaimu."

Woohyun tertegun, terdiam menatap wajah Sunggyu yang berada tepat di depannya. Tak terlihat sama sekali jika namja itu adalah makhluk lain. Sunggyu sama persis dengan orang-orang yang setiap harinya dilihat oleh Woohyun. Tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang putih, mata sipit, bibir tipis, semuanya begitu terlihat sempurna layaknya orang biasa. Bagaimana mungkin Sunggyu yang sekarang ada di depan Woohyun bukanlah manusia.

"Mian, kau pasti takut melihatku," desis Sunggyu sambil menundukkan wajah.

Woohyun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya kaget dan membuatmu sedih tadi. Mian. Bagaimanapun dirimu sekarang, kau tetap Kim Sunggyu yang aku kenal dulu."

Wajah Sunggyu berubah cerah begitu mendengar ucapan Woohyun.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sunggyu kembali memastikan.

Woohyun mengangguk.

"Assa." Sunggyu mengepalkan tangan, terlihat begitu senang, membuat Woohyun tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantuku, Woohyun-ah?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Membantu apa?" balas Woohyun.

"Aku sedang mencari benda berhargaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun di sini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengambilkannya dan meletakkannya di dalam lift itu." Sunggyu menunjuk ke lift yang tertutup di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Baiklah," jawab Woohyun ceria.

"Gomawo," balas Sunggyu tak kalah ceria.

"Sunggyu-ya," panggil Woohyun.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang menemuiku."

-o0o-

"Kau yakin tempatnya di sini!?" setengah berteriak Woohyun bicara pada Sunggyu. Dia harus bicara keras untuk mengungguli suara berisik angin yang berhembus liar di sekitar mereka. Badai sedang berlangsung dan suasana sekitar tepi sungai sedang sepi sekarang. Angin berhembus keras diikuti oleh riak-riak air yang mengalir cukup deras.

"Eoh, supaya tidak ditemukan oleh orang lain!" jawab Sunggyu juga dengan suara yang keras.

"Di sana!" Sunggyu menunjuk ke sebuah daratan kecil yang ditumbuhi sebatang pohon berada tak jauh dari tepi sungai. Jika di keadaan biasa sudah pasti daratan itu akan mudah dicapai hanya dengan beberapa langkah bahkan oleh anak SMP sekali pun.

"Aku menguburnya di bawah pohon itu," ujar Sunggyu.

"Yosh!" Woohyun mengepalkan kedua tangan dan segera masuk ke air. Untunglah dasar sungai itu cukup dangkal, tepat sebatas dada Woohyun, namun air yang mengalir cukup deras membuatnya harus benar-benar menjejakkan kaki dengan kuat ke tanah yang licin.

_Tunggu, Sunggyu-ya. Akan 'ku temukan benda berhargamu itu untukmu!_ Tekad Woohyun dalam hati.

Zraash! Suara keras terdengar mendekat ke arah Woohyun. Sebelum sempat Woohyun menyadari apa yang datang, tubuh mungilnya sudah tersapu lebih dulu oleh aliran sungai deras bawaan dari hulu. Tangan Woohyun menggapai-gapai ke permukaan air, kepalanya timbul tenggelam dimainkan oleh ombak, dengan sisa tenaganya yeoja itu mencoba untuk mencuri udara.

"Sunggyu..." Woohyun berusaha bicara. "...tolong!"

Sunggyu yang berdiri di tepi sungai bergeming melihat Woohyun yang nyaris tenggelam dan mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sementara gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata memelas memohon pertolongan.

"Sunggyu..."

Perlahan namun pasti Woohyun bisa melihat bibir Sunggyu bergerak, tersenyum. Namja itu masih bisa tersenyum di saat yang genting seperti ini. Lidah Woohyun kelu dalam sekejab, menangkap makna lain dari senyuman Sunggyu.

"Mustahil 'kan?" ujar Sunggyu. "Aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, jadi tidak bisa menolongmu."

Mata Woohyun terbeliak.

Dengan ringan Sunggyu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tahu? Lift itu bisa membawa roh ke dunia ini, tapi tidak bisa membawa orang yang masih hidup. Kau bilang, kau akan melindungiku untuk selamanya 'kan? Tapi di dunia ini tak ada hal yang seperti itu."

_Apa yang kau katakan, Sunggyu!? _Woohyun bergerak semakin panik seiring dengan semakin kuat air menenggelamkannya.

"Jadi supaya kita bisa bersama selamanya, kau harus mati lebih dulu, Woohyun-ah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya? Di dunia ini, kaulah benda yang paling berharga untukku." Sunggyu menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Senyum terhangat yang pernah dia miliki ditemani oleh binar kepuasan di kedua matanya melihat sepatu sekolah Woohyun yang mengambang dimainkan arus air di permukaan tanpa menyisakan apapun lagi, tidak menyisakan apapun termasuk Woohyun.

-END-

* * *

Agak merinding sebenarnya waktu nulis cerita ini -_- jujur, author adalah orang yang paranoid sama cerita horror ㅠㅠ

Tapi akhirnya cerita ini selesai dengan selamat ㅠㅠ

Cerita ini merupakan adaptasi dari komik berjudul "Sayonara Elevator" dengan sub-judul "The Most Precious Treasure" karya Maita Nao

* * *

**Review is author's life** :)

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. Wish Upon a Star (Infinite)

Title: WISH UPON A STAR

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Infinite (Myungsoo, Sungjong, Sungyeol)

SC: BTOB Sungjae

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**WISH UPON A STAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Myungsoo!" ucap Sungjong dengan suara tegas dan wajah memerah. Tangannya pun gemetar, seolah gadis itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat tadi.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya," balas Myungsoo dingin, expresionless. Tanpa mengatakan hal lain lagi, namja itu segera berbalik meninggalkan Sungjong yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Perlahan wajah cantik Sungjong menunduk, rambut panjangnya terkulai lemas dimainkan oleh angin atap sekolah yang berhembus keras. Setitik air bening jatuh ke lantai diikuti oleh titikan lain serupa hujan. Sungjong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menangis sendirian meratapi hatinya yang patah.

...

_Di hari itu, cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selama satu tahun, berakhir._

_._

Dengan langkah-langkah lunglai, Sungjong menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa gang lagi. Gadis itu tidak kuasa mengangkat kepalanya, mengingat kejadian sore tadi di atap sekolah membuatnya menundukkan kepala secara otomatis karena merasakan sakit dan malu bersama-sama. Sakit karena Myungsoo, ulzzang paling populer di sekolah yang dia taksir selama hampir satu tahun, ternyata bisa begitu dingin dan kejam menolak cintanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kata-kata menghibur yang bisa membuatnya, setidaknya, merasa sedikit lebih bersemangat. Sungjong juga malu karena sudah begitu nekad mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu, padahal dia seorang yeoja. Setelah hari ini, Sungjong tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi teman sekelasnya itu. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sekolah dan mengganti identitas saking malunya.

Sungjong masih berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, sesekali dia mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah sembab dan bengkak karena menangis tidak kunjung berhenti. Sungjong tiba di penghujung trotoar dan melangkah kaki begitu saja turun ke jalan raya tanpa melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan terlebih dulu. Mendadak suara klakson menjerit keras tak jauh dari tempat Sungjong berjalan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, menoleh, dan tertegun.

BRAK!

.

_Dan hidupku selama 17 tahun, berakhir._

-o0o-

_Satu bulan kemudian._

.

Suasana kelas sudah cukup ramai meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Satu per satu remaja dengan seragam serupa memasuki pintu kelas dan langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu duduk dan meletakkan tas. Di sudut kelas, di dekat sepasang kursi dan meja yang sepertinya tidak terpakai, seorang yeoja berambut panjang berdiri sendirian. Di tubuhnya melekat seragam yang sama dengan siswa lain. Yeoja itu berdiri bergeming memandang vas bunga yang diisi air dan setangkai mawar putih yang diletakkan di atas meja di sudut kelas tersebut.

Sungjong membalikkan badan, menghadap seisi kelas yang sekarang seperti tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Gadis itu berjalan ke tengah-tengah kelas, mendekati sekelompok yeoja yang merupakan teman-teman dekatnya.

"Sungyeol Unnie, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana ka..." kalimat Sungjong tidak selesai karena mendadak Sungyeol tertawa, berdiri, dan berjalan pergi sambil menggandeng tangan seorang temannya. Sungyeol melangkahkan kaki menembus tubuh Sungjong yang seperti kabut di musim dingin. Begitu putih, bening, dan transparan.

_Ternyata mereka memang tidak bisa melihatku,_ desis Sungjong dalam hati. Kedua matanya mulai basah.

_Padahal baru sebulan aku meninggal, tapi semua orang sudah melupakan aku dan bisa tersenyum seperti ini..._batin Sungjong perih. Air mata mulai meleleh di kedua pipi halusnya.

"Lee...Sungjong...?"

Sungjong tersentak ketika namanya disebut oleh sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Sungjong menoleh cepat dan seraut wajah tampan dengan ekspresi kaget langsung terekam di retina matanya. Kim Myungsoo, ulzzang bermulut kurang ajar itu, sekarang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot mata antara percaya dan tidak. Sungjong mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan memastikan jika Myungsoo benar-benar bisa melihatnya dan bukannya sedang melihat yang lain.

"Kau...bukannya kau sudah..." tunjuk Myungsoo terbata. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau...bisa...melihatku...?" tanya Sungjong terputus-putus.

"Eoh, sangat jelas," jawab Myungsoo.

Air mata Sungjong tumpah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini bukan karena sedih, tapi karena senang. Senang karena setidaknya masih ada orang yang bisa melihat keberadaannya. Meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui di dunia ini!

...

Kelas sepi, semua siswa sudah keluar untuk berganti baju. Pelajaran PE akan segera dimulai dan Myungsoo yang sudah memakai seragam olahraga nampak berada di dalam kelas yang senyap sendirian, berdiri menyandarkan tubuh ke jendela sambil menghadap Sungjong yang menatap lurus padanya dengan pandangan mata seperti ingin mendorongnya jatuh dari lantai 3.

"Wae? Kau 'kan sudah mati, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan menggangguku?" tanya Myungsoo datar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu! Kau saja yang kebetulan bisa melihatku!" bantah Sungjong kesal dengan cara bicara Myungsoo yang tidak berubah, tetap menyebalkan dan membuat orang marah. Sungjong sendiri heran bagaimana bisa dulu dia jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku kembali ke dunia ini?" tanya Sungjong.

"Anni," jawab Myungsoo pendek membuat alis Sungjong berkedut.

"Satu bulan lalu, aku pulang sambil menangis dan meninggal karena kecelakaan..."

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh, menyeberang tidak lihat-lihat," potong Myungsoo.

Sungjong menggigit bibir, menekan emosinya satu tingkat ke bawah. "Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanian, padahal kau cinta pertamaku, tapi kau malah..." Sungjong menghentikan kalimatnya sementara Myungsoo menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya dengan wajah tidak tertarik.

"Aku meninggal karena kau! Dan aku kembali sebagai hantu untuk BALAS DENDAM PADAMU!" tuding Sungjong tepat di depan hidung mancung Myungsoo.

Myungsoo terdiam memandang mata Sungjong yang berapi-api, sementara sorot mata namja itu sendiri sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Mata tajam dengan sinar yang redup, datar, dan terlihat sayu. Seperti menyimpan kesedihan yang tak terkiaskan.

"Silakan," ujar Myungsoo singkat, mengagetkan Sungjong hingga ke lapisan tulangnya yang terdalam.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas, akan 'ku terima semuanya," lanjut Myungsoo datar sambil tidak mengalihkan mata dari wajah Sungjong yang perlahan kembali terlihat marah.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU! LIHAT SAJA, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUATMU KETAKUTAN SAMPAI MENANGIS!"

-o0o-

Myungsoo berjalan di koridor dengan tangan membawa patung anatomi tubuh manusia untuk media pembelajaran Biologi. Tak banyak yang dia lakukan, hanya berjalan tanpa melakukan apapun, namun setiap yeoja yang berada di koridor yang dia lewati semuanya mengarahkan mata dan tersenyum menyapanya. Bahkan ada yang beberapa langsung nampak malu-malu ketika bertemu pandangan dengannya. Myungsoo mendesah, menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu benar-benar membatasi gerakannya. Sangat tidak nyaman.

"Di belakangmu..." sebuah suara perempuan terdengar seperti hembusan angin, membawa hawa dingin di sekitar Myungsoo. Mendadak tangan putih keluar dari dinding di sebelahnya. Myungsoo berhenti berjalan, memandang tangan itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Begitu juga dengan suara tadi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa tidak takut!?" protes Sungjong sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding.

"Memang tidak menakutkan," jawab Myungsoo santai.

"Ugh!" Sungjong merengut.

Myungsoo mengarahkan patung anatomi manusia yang menampilkan tulang tengkorak, otot, dan organ-organ bagian dalam tubuh serupa monster itu tepat di belakang Sungjong tanpa Sungjong sadari.

"Sungjong-ah, di belakangmu," ujar Myungsoo.

Sungjong menoleh dan kedua matanya langsung melotot melihat patung anatomi manusia tersebut.

"KYAAA! HANTUUU!" Sungjong kabur.

"Kalau mau menakut-nakuti orang, setidaknya penampilanmu harus seperti ini." Myungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala patung di dekapannya.

...

"Hiks..." Sungjong menyeka air matanya dengan lengan baju. Sekarang dia sedang berada di kebun sekolah, duduk sendirian meratapi kebodohannya.

"Myungsoo terlalu kuat...bagaimana caranya biar dia ketakutan..." isak Sungjong sedih.

Srak!

Sungjong terkejut dan langsung mengarahkan mata ke semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak. Wajah yeoja itu memucat.

_Apa itu?_ Batinnya takut.

...

Pelajaran Biologi sedang berlangsung dan semua siswa tampak tekun memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai sistem pencernaan manusia. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang berkasak-kusuk mengobrol, semuanya begitu konsentrasi mendengarkan sambil sesekali menulis catatan penting di buku masing-masing.

"Myungsoo-ya!" Sebuah suara merdu memanggil nama Myungsoo. Sungjong tiba-tiba muncul tepat di sebelah meja Myungsoo.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya namja itu berbisik supaya tidak terdengar oleh murid lain.

"Di...di kebun belakang...!" wajah Sungjong memancarkan kecemasan yang sangat kuat.

"Kebun belakang?" ulang Myungsoo sambil berdiri dari kursinya, mengagetkan siswa lain. Sekejab, pandangan seluruh kelas mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa di kebun belakang, Kim Myungsoo?" tegur guru.

...

_Di kebun sekolah._

.

"Kucing itu terluka dan sepertinya dia kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh benda dan tidak terlihat orang lain, jadi aku memanggilmu," ujar Sungjong dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir, sementara Myungsoo sedang memeriksa kucing yang dimaksud oleh Sungjong. Memang benar ada lebam dan bercak darah di kaki depan sebelah kanan kucing itu.

"Bukan luka yang parah, nanti akan aku bawa dia ke dokter," kata Myungsoo sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala kucing liar yang mengeong manja di pelukannya.

"Wah, syukurlah~!" Sungjong terlihat lega, senyuman kembali merekah di wajahnya yang cantik. Tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu terhenyak.

"Eh, pelajaranmu...! Mian, padahal 'kan sedang di tengah pelajaran..." Sungjong tersadar.

"Apaan sih? Kau jadi hantu untuk menggangguku 'kan? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" ujar Myungsoo sambil tersenyum menahan tawa, menertawakan sifat Sungjong yang menurutnya sangat plin-plan.

Sungjong terpaku menatap wajah Myungsoo yang cerah dan tersenyum begitu indah padanya. Namja yang biasa memasang ekspresi poker dengan hiasan mulut yang tajam itu, bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tampan seperti ini. Sungjong tersadar. Senyuman itu, dia teringat, senyuman itulah yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Myungsoo setahun yang lalu.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

.

"Katanya, kalau ada bintang jatuh satu orang yang meninggal akan dilahirkan lagi," ujar Sungjong di jam istirahat siang.

"Hah?" Sungyeol dan seorang temannya melongo.

"Nenekku yang bilang, katanya orang yang meninggal akan jadi bintang lalu waktu ada bintang jatuh..."

"HAHAHA!" tawa Sungyeol menghentikan kalimat polos Sungjong.

"Kau masih percaya sama hal-hal begituan, Sungjong-ah? Hahaha, kekanak-kanakan sekali!" tawa Sungyeol sedangkan Sungjong langsung memasang wajah tertekuk.

"Myungsoo-ya, kau dari klub astronomi 'kan? Coba katakan sesuatu pada Sungjong," pinta Sungyeol pada Myungsoo yang duduk membaca buku tak jauh dari tempat para yeoja tersebut mengobrol.

Myungsoo menoleh, memandang Sungjong yang nampak murung. "Menurutku itu cerita yang bagus," ujar namja tersebut mengagetkan Sungyeol, termasuk Sungjong.

"Myungsoo-ya, kau serius bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sungyeol memastikan jawaban Myungsoo tadi diucapkan secara sadar oleh pelakunya.

"Eoh." Myungsoo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

Sungjong terperangah. Dalam hati dia senang karena ada orang yang membelanya, lalu entah sejak kapan kedua pipinya terasa panas dan memerah begitu melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampan Myungsoo seperti deretan rasi bintang yang gemerlapan. Sejak sekolah dimulai dan berada satu kelas dengan namja ulzzang itu, Sungjong memang tidak dekat dengan Myungsoo karena berpikir jika Myungsoo menakutkan. Namja itu tampan, tapi jarang bicara. Sikapnya juga terkesan tidak ingin diganggu, makanya Sungjong tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Myungsoo. Dan di detik itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia memandang Myungsoo dengan lurus, menatap kedua matanya dan senyumannya. Dan di detik itu juga, Sungjong merasa jika dia baru saja jatuh cinta pada Myungsoo.

.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

-o0o-

Bel sudah berdentang sejak tadi dan kelas juga sudah sepi karena semua siswanya sudah pulang. Di akhir minggu seperti ini sekolah memang pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Di dalam kelas yang lengang dan tidak ada siapapun, Myungsoo duduk meletakkan kepala di atas meja, memejamkan mata dengan kedua telinga tertutup earphone yang memang tidak pernah jauh dari telinganya.

"Myungsoo-ya, kau tidak pulang? Myungsoo-ya, bangunlah," ujar Sungjong mencoba membangunkan temannya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau bisa sakit punggung kalau tidur seperti ini," desis Sungjong menampakkan raut wajah khawatir, kemudian sepasang matanya yang besar tertuju pada earphone yang menyumbat kedua lubang telinga Myungsoo.

_Myungsoo pakai earphone terus, apa yang sebenarnya dia dengarkan?_ Batin Sungjong penasaran. Perlahan gadis itu mendekatkan telinganya ke sebelah telinga Myungsoo, berusaha mencuri dengar suara yang sedang didengarkan namja tersebut.

Zrk, zrk, zrk, hanya suara berisik yang terputus-putus yang dapat ditangkap oleh kuping Sungjong. Namun sudah cukup membuat Sungjong mengerti.

_Distorsi radio? Untuk apa dia mendengarkan itu?_ Batin Sungjong heran. Yeoja tersebut merebahkan pinggulnya di lantai dan duduk menyandarkan punggung di kaki meja Myungsoo, mendongakkan wajah, menatap senja yang mulai turun melalui jendela kelas.

...

"Ng..." Sungjong bergerak, matanya perlahan terbuka, dan dia bangun seperti orang yang dikageti. Gadis itu memandang sekeliling beberapa saat, ketika matanya tertumpu pada Myungsoo yang duduk memegang buku di atas kursi dengan mata mengarah padanya yang ketiduran di lantai, sekejab Sungjong langsung tersadar sepenuhnya.

"A-aku..." Sungjong tergagap.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa Myungsoo datar.

"Ba-bangun?" Sungjong kembali melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar jika langit yang tadinya dia lihat masih cerah kekuningan sekarang sudah berubah hitam pekat.

"Sudah malam ya?" gadis itu menyadari kecerobohannya. "Kau kenapa belum pulang, Myungsoo-ya?" tanya Sungjong sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Ada buku yang ingin 'ku baca," jawab Myungsoo kalem.

Sungjong terdiam. Dia menatap lekat pada namja yang sekarang memang (terlihat seperti) sedang membaca buku dengan tekun itu.

_Apa dia...sengaja menungguku bangun?_ Batin Sungjong.

Myungsoo menutup bukunya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Myungsoo pada Sungjong yang malah mematung.

"Eh? Ngngng...i-iya, aku pulang," jawab Sungjong gugup. Dengan segera dia mengikuti langkah kaki Myungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Myungsoo-ya, kenapa kau mendengarkan distorsi radio?" tanya Sungjong memecah keheningan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Myungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian dia segera bisa menguasai perasaannya dan menjawab dengan setenang mungkin.

"Itu drama radio."

_Drama?_ Kepala Sungjong neleng. _Memangnya ada drama yang seperti itu?_

"Kau pulang ke rumahmu 'kan? Aku antar," ujar Myungsoo mengagetkan Sungjong.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku 'kan hantu, jadi aku tidak terlihat orang lain!" tolak Sungjong.

"Meski sudah jadi hantu, seramnya jalanan di malam hari tetap tidak berubah 'kan?" balas Myungsoo tidak peduli pada penolakan Sungjong.

_Myungsoo-ya..._ pipi Sungjong memerah tanpa sadar.

"Gomawo..." kalimat tulus Sungjong terpotong oleh suara Myungsoo yang kemudian terdengar.

"Lagipula, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hantu yang takut pada patung Biologi?"

"Ugh!" urat pelipis Sungjong keluar.

_AKU BENCI! AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI NAMJA INI!_

-o0o-

Siang itu langit cerah, tanpa awan ataupun mendung. Sungjong duduk sendirian di kebun sekolah, memandang langit dengan wajah muram. Gadis tersebut mengusap kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan untuk kesekian kali.

"Panas..." keluh Sungjong. Di sebelahnya, tidur kucing liar yang beberapa hari lalu dibawa ke dokter oleh Myungsoo. Kaki kucing itu sudah dibalut perban dan lukanya juga sudah mulai sembuh. Sungjong tersenyum memandang kucing berbulu putih tersebut, tangannya gatal ingin mengusapnya namun sayang dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Myungsoo-ya, mian tiba-tiba memanggilmu ke sini." Terdengar suara yeoja tak jauh dari tempat Sungjong duduk. Sungjong berdiri dan bergerak mencari sumber suara itu, sepasang matanya terbeliak ketika melihat Sungyeol dan Myungsoo sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Hanya berdua.

_Sungyeol Unnie dan Myungsoo..._ batin Sungjong.

"Aku...selama ini aku menyukaimu, Myungsoo-ya. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" pinta Sungyeol dengan wajah semerah tomat. Kedua tangannya gemetar tanda jika dia sangat gugup sekarang.

Myungsoo memandang Sungyeol dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Perlahan dia menghela napas. "Mianhe, aku tidak bisa."

Sungjong terdiam, bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat Sungyeol yang mengatakan perasaannya seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri satu bulan lalu. Posisi mereka sama. Tapi penolakan yang diberikan Myungsoo kali ini, sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dia lakukan sebulan lalu. Tak ada ucapan dingin, tak ada kata-kata kasar. Myungsoo bahkan meminta maaf, suaranya juga pelan dan terkesan tidak ingin menyakiti Sungyeol. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dia lakukan pada Sungjong satu bulan lalu. Sungjong benar-benar merasa...sakit hati.

"Sungjong-ah, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Myungsoo terkejut begitu melihat sosok Sungjong yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Sungyeol sudah pergi, tentu saja, sambil menangis.

"Kau memang populer ya," desis Sungjong lirih, membuat alis Myungsoo mengerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selama ini tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang dan yang aku tahu hanyalah kau disukai oleh banyak siswi di sini. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada yang juga menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu padamu, seperti aku," ujar Sungjong pelan.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau terus seperti ini...kau pasti juga akan berpacaran dan menyukai seseorang..." Sungjong menggigit bibir, dalam hati dia melanjutkan dengan perih, _Dan orang itu bukan aku._

"Sungjong-ah..."

"Aku..." air mata Sungjong mengalir. "Aku baru pertama kali punya keberanian untuk mengatakan suka padamu, tapi kau malah menolakku. Aku yakin, selama sebulan ini kau pasti juga sudah melupakan aku...seperti teman-teman yang lain..." air mata Sungjong semakin deras mengalir.

"Tak 'kan 'ku maafkan...padahal aku mati karena kau, TAK 'KAN 'KU BIARKAN KAU BAHAGIA DENGAN GADIS LAIN!"

Usai berteriak seperti itu, Sungjong berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Myungsoo yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Sungjong terus berlari tanpa menoleh lagi, tanpa ada niat untuknya berhenti dan membiarkan Myungsoo menyusulnya. Gadis itu menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin, seperti anak kecil.

Sungjong merasa sangat bodoh, dia benar-benar merasa dirinya payah. Dia berteriak dan cemburu pada Myungsoo tanpa alasan, bahkan di saat namja itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia juga menyalahkan Myungsoo atas kematian yang menjemputnya, padahal Myungsoo sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kematian itu murni karena kecelakaan dan karena kecerobohan Sungjong sendiri. Menumpahkan semua kesalahan dan nasib buruknya pada orang lain seperti itu, membuat Sungjong benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sungjong bertengkar dengan Myungsoo, dan setiap kali keduanya berpapasan di sekolah Sungjong akan pura-pura tidak melihat lalu pergi begitu saja. Dia masih belum mempersiapkan hatinya untuk berhadapan dengan Myungsoo, untuk meminta maaf, dan menahan malu karena sudah bersikap egois tidak pada tempatnya. Myungsoo sendiri juga nampak tak acuh, seolah tidak peduli dengan perubahan sikap Sungjong. Setiap kali Sungjong tidak mengindahkannya, dia juga tidak menyapa ataupun mengajak Sungjong berbicara, seolah dia juga tidak bisa melihat Sungjong, seperti orang-orang lain.

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah Geografi, guru sedang menjelaskan mengenai rasi bintang di depan kelas dan seperti biasa, Sungjong duduk di atas mejanya yang berada di pojok kelas memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau kalian bisa melakukan observasi bintang jatuh melalui suara?" tanya guru.

"Benarkah, Sonsaengnim? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya para siswa penasaran.

"Di FM radio yang tidak pernah terdengar apapun, akan terdengar suara sesaat ketika ada bintang jatuh."

Sungjong tersentak.

"Saat terdengar distorsi di radio, tandanya sedang ada bintang jatuh."

Myungsoo menoleh pelan pada Sungjong yang nampak tertegun memandang ke depan kelas. Namja itu menyipitkan mata tajamnya, sekali lagi sorot tak terbaca dan murung menguar dari kedua bola mata coklatnya. Myungsoo mendesah pelan.

"_Saat terdengar distorsi di radio, tandanya sedang ada bintang jatuh."_

"_Katanya, kalau ada bintang jatuh satu orang yang meninggal akan dilahirkan lagi..."_

_Jadi, earphone itu..._Sungjong menutup mulutnya, kedua matanya basah. _Jadi, yang selalu didengarkan Myungsoo..._

...

"Myungsoo-ya, apa kau selalu menunggu saat aku dilahirkan lagi?" tanya Sungjong begitu sudah keluar gerbang sekolah. Langit gelap dan halaman sekolah sudah sepi, hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Myungsoo yang berjalan di depannya tanpa bicara.

"Apa kau...sedang menunggu bintang jatuh?" tanya Sungjong lagi.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, dari belakang terlihat jika dia menghela napas.

"Satu bulan ini..." terdengar suara sengau Myungsoo. "Selama satu bulan ini aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Sungjong-ah," desis namja itu membuat Sungjong terkejut.

"Saat kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku bulan lalu, aku menolak dengan dingin karena 'ku pikir kau hanya mengerjaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu kau akan meninggal seperti itu, aku tidak akan bersikap sedingin itu padamu. Aku selalu menyesalinya." Myungsoo menunduk, kesedihan menguar hebat dari kedua matanya yang sayu dan redup.

"Sejak kau meninggal, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat kau dilahirkan lagi. Aku selalu berharap, aku tidak melewatkan momen saat kau dilahirkan kembali," desis Myungsoo.

"Kau...berharap seperti itu?" lirih Sungjong. "Kenapa...? Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal!? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan hal yang jahat padamu...!?"

"Meski begitu..." ucapan Myungsoo memotong kalimat histeris Sungjong.

"Meski alasanmu datang hanya untuk balas dendam, aku...aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Lee Sungjong," ujar Myungsoo. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin berada di sisimu...karena aku selalu menyukaimu, Lee Sungjong," tegas Myungsoo, kembali membuat Sungjong terkejut. Tanpa disadari air bening meleleh begitu saja di kedua pipi Sungjong, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu untuk membalas perkataan Myungsoo. Perasaan hati yang membuncah seperti ingin meledak dan air mata bahagia yang masih mengalir, sudah mewakili semua yang ingin diucapkan oleh Sungjong.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe," desis Myungsoo. Satu bulan lamanya dia tidak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menyesali perbuatannya pada Lee Sungjong, gadis ceria dan ceroboh yang sudah setahun menjadi teman sekelasnya. Di hari Sungjong menyatakan perasaannya, sebenarnya saat itu Myungsoo merasa sangat senang dan ingin segera memeluk yeoja itu saking bahagianya melihat kenyataan jika perasaan yang dia pendam selama satu tahun bukanlah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kemudian Myungsoo teringat kalau Sungjong adalah gadis yang mudah gugup dan penakut, tidak mungkin gadis seperti itu punya cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya secara blak-blakan. Di detik itu Myungsoo berpikir, Sungjong pasti sedang mengerjainya. Yeoja itu hanya sedang bercanda dan sengaja mengetes dirinya, makanya kemudian Myungsoo menolaknya dengan dingin.

Jika saja Myungsoo tahu Sungjong tidak bercanda, jika saja Myungsoo tahu benang takdir gadis itu begitu pendek, Myungsoo pasti tidak akan mengatakan hal yang buruk padanya. Myungsoo menyesal, selama satu bulan Myungsoo terus menyesali sikapnya yang sudah berburuk sangka pada Sungjong. Setiap kali dia mengingat Sungjong, hatinya akan berdenyut perih dan tanpa sadar matanya akan berubah murung.

Myungsoo terkesiap ketika melihat tubuh Sungjong perlahan dikelilingi oleh sinar putih serupa kunang-kunang. Menyelimutinya, membungkusnya menjadi seperti lampu neon.

"Sungjong-ah, tubuhmu..." lidah Myungsoo kelu, dadanya berdebar keras, kepalanya mendengungkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin dia pikirkan. Sungjong akan menghilang.

"Aku senang, aku lega bisa mendengar isi hatimu yang sebenarnya, Myungsoo-ya. Aku benar-benar senang," ujar Sungjong sambil tersenyum, sisa air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Andwe..." desis Myungsoo.

"Gomawo, aku pikir tak akan ada yang mengenangku setelah aku meninggal. Tapi, aku yang seperti ini pun ternyata bisa hidup di hatimu...aku benar-benar senang, Myungsoo-ya." Sungjong kembali tersenyum dengan sangat cantik seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang bersama dengan cahaya putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Mulai sekarang, lupakanlah aku karena hidupmu masih panjang..."

"Tidak akan lupa," potong Myungsoo. Kedua tangannya terangkat, meraih wajah Sungjong dan menatap intens ke dalam matanya. Pipi Sungjong memerah seketika ditatap sedekat itu oleh mata tajam Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sungjong-ah. Karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku," ujar Myungsoo lalu tersenyum. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungjong. Sungjong sendiri hanya dapat menutup mata ketika dirasakannya bibir Myungsoo menyentuh lembut permukaan bibirnya. Padahal dia hantu dan tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, tapi seperti sebuah keajaiban Myungsoo bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tangan namja itu terasa hangat di wajahnya dan bibirnya begitu lembut menciumnya.

_Selamat tinggal, Myungsoo-ya...suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..._

Myungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan, wajahnya menunduk, rambutnya terkulai menutupi pandangannya. Satu aliran air bening turun di permukaan pipinya, terus mengalir turun seperti air terjun hingga akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh meninggalkan ujung dagunya. Sekarang dia berdiri sendirian, benar-benar sendirian, tanpa siapapun di sekitarnya. Sosok Sungjong sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya juga tidak ada. Myungsoo kembali terisak, membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Zrk, zrk, terdengar suara berisik dari earphone yang menggantung tak terpakai di sebelah leher Myungsoo. Namja itu terkejut, dengan cepat dia mendongak memandang langit. Kedua matanya yang basah langsung terbelalak melihat sebuah cahaya kecil melesat turun ke arah bawah. Bintang jatuh!

Sekejab hati Myungsoo memanggil satu nama.

_Lee Sungjong..._

-o0o-

_17 tahun kemudian._

.

-CLOSE-

"Dokter, kenapa kau membalik papannya? Orang-orang jadi enggan mau masuk ke sini mengira kita sudah tutup," tegur Sungjae sambil menyangga dagu di belakang meja resepsionis, melayangkan pandangan keluar pintu klinik hewan dimana banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil memandang ke arah tempat kerjanya itu. Hari memang masih siang, tapi entah kenapa dokter pemilik klinik tempatnya bekerja malah memutar papan OPEN menjadi CLOSE.

"Mereka ke sini hanya untuk membuat gaduh saja. Aku tidak mau binatang-binatang yang sedang sakit jadi terganggu," jawab Myungsoo sambil menyuapi makan seekor bayi kucing yang kakinya dibalut perban.

"Itu karena dokter terlalu tampan dan belum menikah, makanya Ahjumma-ahjumma itu semuanya ke sini untuk menggoda dokter," sungut Sungjae sambil melihat-lihat daftar pasien di buku hadir.

"Bukannya karena kau?" balas Myungsoo membuat satu-satunya karyawan kliniknya itu mencibirkan mulut.

Drak, mendadak pintu klinik yang tidak dikunci, terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA menerobos masuk tanpa pikir panjang, mengagetkan Sungjae dan membuat Myungsoo menoleh. Sepasang mata Myungsoo membelalak melihat sosok yeoja tersebut, lidahnya kelu seketika dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa dingin. Sesuatu di balik dadanya berdetak dengan ritme lebih cepat membuat napas Myungsoo terputus-putus.

"Maaf, kami sudah tu..." kalimat Sungjae terhenti.

"Kliniknya belum tutup 'kan? Masih buka 'kan? Dokternya ada 'kan? Aku mohon tolonglah anak ini, aku mohon," pinta gadis itu memelas sambil memperlihatkan kucing dengan kaki depan sebelah kanan berlumuran darah di pelukannya.

"Ah, itu..." Sungjae mendesis dan melirik ke arah dokternya yang berdiri terpaku seperti mayat.

"Lee...Sungjong...?" terbata Myungsoo mengatakan satu nama yang langsung terbersit di dalam pikirannya begitu melihat sosok gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai tersebut.

Gadis berseragam SMA itu menoleh dan langsung membalas tatapan mata Myungsoo dengan sorot mata keheranan.

"Darimana anda tahu namaku?" tanyanya polos.

.

_...suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..._

-END-

* * *

Waktu nge-post GyuHyun kemarin, banyak yang minta MyungJong, so here is your Myungjong^^

Author heran deh, official couple Infinite 'kan MyungYeol, tapi kenapa malah banyak yang request MyungJong daripada MyungYeol? Tanya kenapa?

Cerita ini merupakan adaptasi dari komik berjudul "Sayonara Elevator" dengan sub-judul "Wish Upon a Star" karya Maita Nao

* * *

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak (**review**) ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	4. Frozen Love (EXO)

Title: FROZEN LOVE

Credit song: "A Person I Used to Love" by Huh Gak

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: HunHan, EXO-K, Xiumin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FROZEN LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nareul saranghaetdeon sarama ijen gyeote eobtjiman_

_**Kau, orang yang pernah sangat mencintaiku, kini tak lagi bersamaku, tapi**_

_Ajig itji motago neoreul itji motago_

_**Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu**_

_Geujeo hanbeon irado dasi bol su itdamyeon_

_**Hanya jika aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali**_

_Neol bol suman itdamyeon_

_**Aku hanya ingin melihatmu lagi**_

_Nega isseoseo naneun hangsang useul su isseotgo_

_**Karena dirimu, aku bisa tersenyum**_

_Nega itgie naega gajang haengboghae sseotgo_

_**Karena dirimu, aku bahagia**_

_Neoro inhae nae salmdo sarabol manhaesseosseo_

_**Karena dirimu, hidupku sempurna**_

_Naega neomudo saranghaetdeon sarama_

_**Hanya kau, orang yang pernah sangat aku cintai**_

-o0o-

"Tak terasa sudah satu jam bincang-bincang kita dengan EXO-K. Terima kasih untuk kesediaan kalian meluangkan waktu guna menemani obrolan kami, EXO-K."

"Sama-sama, kami juga senang bisa ngobrol dengan para fans di sini, membuat kami lebih mengerti keinginan fans, termasuk kritik dan saran kalian, juga apa-apa yang mungkin membuat kalian sempat merasa illfeel pada kami."

"Wah, EXO-K memang rendah hati ya, hahaha…"

"Biasa aja kok, haha…"

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktunya, kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi, ya. Dan para pemirsa, sampai di sini dulu jumpa kita kali ini, jangan lewatkan 'Talk with Superstar' minggu depan, karena kami akan membawa anda mengenal lebih dalam bintang idola anda. Sebelum kita tutup, bisakah EXO-K memberikan salam ke penggemar?"

"Baiklah. 1 2 3 we are one! We are EXO! Terima kasih, selamat malam."

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Semua!"

"Cut!" seru sutradara sambil mengacungkan ibu jari. "Bagus!" pujinya disambung tepuk tangan meriah para kru syuting yang lain.

"EXO hebat! Pintar membawa suasana jadi santai dan mengalir ya. Keren!" puji seorang make up artis pada enam orang cowok yang masih duduk di sofa setting syuting. Keenam cowok itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Biasa aja kok!" sahut mereka serempak dengan senyum mengembang, membuat jantung gadis manapun langsung sekarat.

"Kalian emang kerennnn! Kyaaaa…!" serentak beberapa kru (terutama yang cewek) langsung menyerbu kelompok cowok ganteng itu dengan cinta yang meluap.

"…!"

-o0o-

"Ini gara-gara kau! Kenapa sih kau harus pasang tampang sok innocent gitu, bikin eneg tau!" omel Baekhyun kesal sambil menutul-nutulkan ujung cottonbath yang sudah dilumuri antiseptik ke luka gores di wajahnya.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang disalahin!? Kalian juga pasang senyum manis kan!?" protes Chanyeol kesal, kegiatannya pun tak jauh beda, mengobati beberapa luka cakar di lengan dan wajahnya.

"Itu namanya insting idola tau!" sergah Kai kalem dari depan laptopnya. "Aow, pelan-pelan!" gertaknya kemudian pada Sehun yang sedang menempelkan plester ke lehernya.

"Ini juga udah pelan-pelan!" balas Sehun tak kalah kesal. "Lagian kenapa aku harus ngobatin kamu, sih? Orang aku juga luka-luka kena cakar kru XO Production tuh! Gila semua mereka! Gak kameramen, make up artis, sutradara, bisa-bisanya nyerbu kita kayak banjir. Emang kita ini apaan? Barang obral?" gerutu Sehun dengan mulut meruncing.

"Itu sih resiko kali," celetuk D.O tenang, hanya dia yang paling slow di antara anggota EXO-K yang dikenal aktif dan atraktif.

"Resiko!? Bisa mati gantung diri aku kalo tiap hari kayak begini!?" sembur Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun kompak.

"Kalo gak mau mati gantung diri, seharusnya kalian gak mutusin buat jadi artis dong sejak awal. Jadi penari jalanan aja malah jauh lebih sedikit resikonya kan?" ujar Suho, sang leader, sambil nyengir.

"Nari di jalanan itu resikonya malah tambah besar tau," kata Kai yang punya pengalaman menjadi street dance sebelum akhirnya debut menjadi artis.

"Ha? Yang benar?" tanya Suho terkejut.

"Tanya yang pengalaman dong," Kai mengarah ujung dagunya pada Sehun, yang notebene-nya juga pernah menari di jalanan, yang masih sibuk menempelkan plester ke tangannya sendiri. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, cowok itu menatap galak pada teman-temannya.

"Apa lagi? Aku lagi?" semburnya kesal, serentak keempat rekannya nyengir.

"Wah, turun salju!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika membuka tirai jendela kantor agensi. Kelima temannya bergerak ke sebelahnya bersamaan, ikut memandang butiran putih mungil yang turun perlahan dari langit seperti cahaya malaikat.

"Tak terasa sudah musim dingin ya, sebentar lagi tahun baru. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat," desis Suho melankolis.

"Kata-katamu kayak omongan kakek-kakek yang gak sadar udah punya cucu selusin deh, Hyung," celetuk D.O disambut tawa yang lain, kecuali Sehun.

Sehun memandang salju yang turun perlahan dan jatuh di trotoar dengan sorot mata sendu. Ada luka di matanya ketika ia beralih pandang ke jalan raya, sebuah bayangan berputar cepat di kepalanya, seperti film yang diputar balik dengan kecepatan maksimum. Bergandengan tangan berjalan bersisian di trotoar sambil membicarakan rencana tahun baru yang menyenangkan, lampu penyeberangan berwarna merah, mobil dan motor yang lalu lalang, tiupan angin musim dingin menerbangkan syal merah jambu ke tengah jalan, ia berlari untuk menggapainya sampai tak sadar sudah ada di tengah jalan, teriakan keras dengan suara decit ban menggesek permukaan aspal, ia menoleh, tertegun melihat pijar silau lampu mobil, dan…BRAK!

"Sehun-ah," tegur Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Cowok itu tersentak bagai disengat listrik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai prihatin dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah temannya. Sehun mengangguk gamang, setengah kesadarannya masih melayang entah kemana.

"Mukamu pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Suho yang ikut memperhatikan Maknae.

"Ah, gak kok. Aku baik-baik aja. Oh ya, aku pulang dulu ya," Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengambil jaket dan syal yang menggantung di dekat pintu.

"Gak tidur sini aja? Besok pagi-pagi buta ada syuting video klip lho," ujar Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Iya, Sehun-ah, tidur sini aja daripada dibejek-bejek sama manager," Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Hei, biarpun aku ini tukang tidur tapi apa pernah aku telat ke lokasi syuting? Yang ada juga, aku yang nungguin kalian sampai malu, ngerti?" balas Sehun dengan senyum sinis tersungging menuai cibiran rekan kerjanya.

"Cabut dulu, ya!" pamit Sehun.

"Minggat sono jauh-jauh!" sahut Baekhyun.

"D.O Hyung, besok pagi jangan lupa missedcall ya, hehehe…" pesan Sehun sebelum menutup pintu.

"Oooh…jadi gitu cara kamu ngedahuluin kita ke lokasi syuting!? Kampret!" umpat Baekhyun dibalas gelak tawa Sehun yang buru-buru menutup pintu menghindari namja mungil yang sudah mendekatinya hendak menendang bokongnya dengan jurus hapkido itu.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" celetuk Kai.

"23 Desember. Kenapa?" sahut D.O.

"Ah, gak. Cuma pengin tau aja," jawab Kai lalu kembali asyik memandang butiran salju yang masih turun di luar jendela. Matanya meredup perlahan, begitu pula dengan Suho yang terdiam memandang keluar jendela kantor.

_Apa Sehunbaik-baikaja ya?_ Batin mereka.

-o0o-

Bruk, berjalan sambil melamun sukses membuat Sehun menabrak orang.

"Ah, maaf," kata Sehun cepat sambil menundukkan kepala dan menurunkan lidah topinya, memperbaiki penyamarannya. Padahal dia bukan teroris ataupun buronan, tapi dia harus keluar ruangan memakai penyamaran untuk keselamatannya.

"Ah, ya, gak pa-pa kok," balas cewek yang sedang bersama pacarnya itu dengan alis mengerut seperti ingin melihat lebih dekat cowok bertopi dan berkacamata hitam yang barusan menabraknya.

"Eh, itu kayak Sehun EXO-K ya," ujar si cewek begitu Sehun sudah beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

"Ah, mana mungkin. Mereka kan lagi syuting di acara 'Talk with Superstar'. Tuh acaranya," balas cowoknya menangkis sambil menunjuk ke salah satu tv yang dipajang di etalase toko elektronik dan kebetulan sedang menayangkan acara yang ia sebut tadi.

"Kyaa…EXO-K! Keren! Keren banget! Sehun, Kai, Suho, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Kerennya!" seru si cewek histeris seketika membuat pacarnya tersentak dan melihat kanan-kiri dengan panik.

"Jangan gitu, malu-maluin! Ayo pulang!" ujar si cowok kelimpungan.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya mengulum senyum geli. Ia berbalik, berjalan lagi dan…brak! menabrak orang lagi.

"Ouch, maaf, maaf! Aku gak liat-liat jalan! Maaf ya!" ujar sebuah suara lembut khas seorang cewek ketika Sehun jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

Mendengar suara itu, Sehun tersentak dan buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan ia melepas kacamata penyamarannya tak peduli pada tatapan ingin tahu pejalan kaki lain yang langsung merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Xi Luhan…" desis Sehun tak sadar.

"Ne?" cewek berambut panjang itu menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil, tapi yang ia lihat adalah seorang cowok keren yang tidak ia kenal.

"Sehun? Sehun EXO-K!" celetuk seorang cewek sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun otomatis menoleh.

"Iya, itu Sehun! Sehun EXO-K! Kenapa artis bisa ada di sini!? Minta foto bareng dong!" seru cewek itu histeris.

_Ga…gawat!_ Batin Sehun shock.

"Ayo, kabur!" sontak Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya berlari menghindari kejaran fans yang makin bertambah.

"Sehun-ah! Sehun! Minta tanda tangan dong! Minta fotonya! Sehun!"

-o0o-

"Hah…hah…hah…putus napasku!" keluh Sehun dengan dada naik turun. Sekarang ia sedang mendekam di balik rimbunnya semak-semak di depan toko bunga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun pada cewek mungil yang ikut duduk terengah-engah di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi cewek itu hanya diam dan menurut saja ditarik oleh Sehun.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan mata polos. "Kenapa kamu bawa aku ke sini?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun tersentak, ia membeku sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dingin itu, tapi kemudian ia menghela napas seolah baru sadar bahwa dia yang bodoh.

"Mianhe, aku lupa kalo kamu…" ucapan Sehun tersekat di tenggorokan, matanya lurus menatap mata bulat Luhan, membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"…" Sehun terdiam, selaksa pedih menyeruak di dalam hatinya, menguar keluar melalui matanya, bibirnya bergetar menatap Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku…" desis Sehun. Cowok itu tersenyum kecut perlahan, "Aku Sehun. Salam kenal ya."

"Sehun?" ulang Luhan. "Nama yang bagus. Aku Luhan," sambungnya dengan senyum manis terkembang.

"Yang tadi ngejar-ngejar itu fans kamu ya? Kamu artis?" tanya Luhan kemudian, dengan lebih bersahabat.

"Iya…" Sehun nyengir.

"Wah, jadi sekarang aku lagi sama seorang artis top ya? Wuah…keren! Sebelum lupa, boleh minta tanda tangannya gak?" pinta Luhan.

"Boleh. Dimana?" balas Sehun seraya mengeluarkan spidol khususnya dari balik jaket.

Luhan merogoh tiap kantung jaket dan bajunya namun tak menemukan benda yang bisa dijadikan alas tanda tangan.

"Ah, seingatku tadi ada kertas di sini deh," kata Luhan kecewa. "Maaf, aku gak bawa kertas…" cicitnya kemudian dengan wajah sedih yang sangat imut.

"Di sini aja ya?" ujar Sehun sambil menarik ujung bawah kemeja biru Luhan dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Kyaa…tanda tangan artis! Keren!" sorak Luhan senang sambil melihat kemejanya sendiri yang dicorat-coret Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi gembira gadis itu.

"Pergi dari sini yuk, kayak maling aja ngumpet di sini," ajak Sehun kemudian.

"Tapi fans kamu…"

"Mereka udah pergi kok."

Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menyusuri trotoar tanpa banyak bicara. Gadis itu menatap punggung lebar di depannya dengan tatapan mata menaksir-naksir.

_Kenapa tadi dia sebut namaku ya? Dia juga kayaknya akrab banget sama aku. Dia siapa ya? Apa aku pernah ketemu sama dia sebelum ini? Ah, gak mungkin deh kayaknya! Dia kan artis. Mana mungkin aku per…_

Duk!

"Aow…" Luhan merintih sambil memegang hidung ketika wajahnya menabrak punggung Sehun yang berhenti mendadak. Sehun bergeser ke sebelah Luhan, merangkul bahu cewek itu dan mengajaknya (setengah menyeret) untuk berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Eh, ap-apa yang…? A-anu, itu…" kata Luhan gagap saat lengan Sehun mendekapnya erat.

"Sst…jangan bicara. Banyak orang liatin kita. Bersikap formal aja," bisik Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Luhan diam.

Hampir setengah jam perjalanan menuju taman kota, dalam setengah jam itu pula jantung Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdegup cepat sampai-sampai terasa sakit di rongga dadanya menahan malu dan senang berada di pelukan seorang artis keren (meski tak dia kenal). Begitu mereka duduk di salah satu kursi putih taman pun, Sehun tak melepaskan pelukannya, malah rangkulan itu terasa makin erat. Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sehun-ssi," tegurnya merobek keheningan di antara mereka. Sehun tersentak dan tersadar dengan tatapan heran mata bening Luhan.

"Ah, mi-mianhe …" kata Sehun terbata sambil menarik lengannya dari bahu cewek itu.

"Sehun-ssi, kamu kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertegun melihat ekspresi prihatin gadis itu, sama dengan ekspresi yang selama ini ia rindukan di kala pikirannya suntuk dan lelah. Ekspresi cemas dan perhatian dari seorang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku gak pa-pa…" desis Sehun getir.

"Mmm…" Luhan menggumam. "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu ya sebelumnya?"

Sekali lagi Sehun tersentak, kali ini giliran matanya yang menatap menaksir-naksir pada Luhan. "Maksud kamu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah, gak pa-pa sih. Soalnya tadi kamu panggil namaku waktu kita tabrakan, jadi aku pikir…" Luhan tertawa.

"Oh ya? Emang tadi aku manggil nama kamu ya?" balas Sehun pura-pura heran.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi pasti cuma perasaanku aja kok, hehehe…"

Sehun tersenyum. "Mianhe, gara-gara aku, kamu jadi kena masalah gini," ucapnya tulus.

"Ah, gak pa-pa kok. Lagian aku juga lagi gak ada acara kok! Tadi sih aku iseng aja ke minimarket, padahal gak beli apa-apa juga. Aku cuma pengen jalan-jalan, soalnya di rumah suntuk gak ada temen, hehehe…" celoteh Luhan panjang dengan ceria.

"Memang orang rumah kemana? Kok, gak ada temen?" tanya Sehun menimpali.

"Ke desa. Appa dan Umma ke desa menjenguk Haraboji dan Halmoni. Sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, biasanya kalo tahun baru kami semua di Seoul, makanya sepekan sebelum itu mengunjungi desa dulu."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu gak ikut?"

"Aku harus kontrol ke rumah sakit besok, jadi gak bisa ikut. Sebenernya pengeeeen banget ikut ke desa, soalnya sudah lama tidak ketemu Haraboji sama Halmoni. Tapi aku ditinggal di sini sama Unnie-ku. Selain itu…"

"Kamu sakit?" gumam Sehun lirih.

"Hah?" Luhan menoleh.

"Apa kamu sakit?" ulang Sehun.

"Ah, iya. Tapi bukan sakit parah kok, cuma masalah ini," Luhan menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Kata Appa, aku pernah ketabrak dan itu melukai bagian dalam kepalaku. Aku jadi sering lupa sama sesuatu, bahkan aku pernah lupa sama Umma-ku sendiri lho. Makanya tiap sebulan sekali aku check up ke rumah sakit. Aku kayak orang jompo aja ya kalo pikun gini. Coba bayangin, gimana jadinya nanti pas aku nikah terus aku lupa sama suamiku sendiri? Gila kan? Hahaha…!" tawa Luhan ceria. Sehun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Gimana sama…pacar kamu? Apa kamu juga pernah melupakannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm…untungnya sampai sekarang sih aku belum punya pacar. Jadi masih aman-aman aja," kata Luhan ringan.

_Belum punya pacar…?_ Mata Sehun meredup.

"Dingin ya," ujar Luhan sambil merapatkan jaketnya. "Salju turun agak awal deh kayaknya, biasanya pas natal gitu baru turun, kok sekarang udah turun? Bikin dingin aja," sambungnya.

"Saljunya terlalu bersemangat," celetuk Sehun sambil melepas syal di lehernya.

"Sepertinya sih. Padahal Natal masih lusa," sahut Luhan. "Ah, jangan!" ia menolak saat Sehun mengikatkan syal ke leher jenjangnya.

"Gak pa-pa kok, ntar kamu kedinginan. Katanya besok masih ke rumah sakit," ujar Sehun lalu tersenyum lembut membuat semburat merah merona di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Go…gomawo …" desis gadis itu tersipu.

Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman lalu menatap langit, Luhan ikut mengarahkan wajah ke langit, menutup mata, merasakan butiran dingin yang jatuh di kulit wajahnya dan meleleh menjadi air dingin. Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang memejamkan mata menengadah ke langit Seoul yang selalu sepi bintang karena terkalahkan oleh silaunya sinar lampu.

"Salju baru turun sore ini ya, sayang sekali. Padahal aku pikir bisa sekali saja menimpuk muka artis sama bola salju!" celetuk Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kalo kamu lakuin itu, aku akan jadiin kamu pahatan boneka salju," balas Sehun.

"Emang bisa? Dari dulu kan kau 'kan selalu menyerah kalo buat boneka salju! Kau gak pintar buat boneka salju 'kan?!" ujar Luhan tanpa sadar, menyentakkan Sehun. Cowok itu menatap lekat pada Luhan yang ayik mengacak-acak tanah beku taman dengan ujung sepatunya. Wajah gadis tersebut teduh dan tenang seperti tak punya beban, masih polos seperti dulu.

"Ternyata gak sepenuhnya kamu lupa sama aku, Luhan-ah…" gumam Sehun.

"Eoh?" Luhan menoleh cepat mendengar Sehun menggumam.

"Ah, gak…gak pa-pa," kilah Sehun.

"Kau suka ngomong sendiri ya. Lucu!" cetus Luhan tanpa maksud mengejek. Sehun tertawa lagi.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut ke berbagai topik, mengenai acara tahun baru yang rencananya akan dimeriahkan oleh peluncuran 2014 kembang api di Seoul Tower, tangga lagu lama dan baru, penobatan artis favorit di puncak acara nanti, sampai mitos mengenai santa klaus. Bertabur tawa dan keakraban, ditemani oleh dinginnya salju pertama yang turun di tahun, Sehun dan Luhan berbagi kenangan yang membeku seiring suhu udara yang semakin turun.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhanie, Dok?" tanya Xiumin. Dokter melepas kacamatanya lalu menghela napas.

"Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Nona. Penyakit seperti ini sekali menyerang tak ada jalan untuk sembuh, apalagi kembali seperti semula. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memperlambat keparahannya saja."

Xiumin menunduk lesu, "Begitukah?" desisnya.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak bisa membantu banyak," ujar dokter lemah.

"Tidak mengapa, Dok. Terima kasih atas kerjasama Dokter. Saya permisi," pamit Xiumin lantas keluar ruangan. Kakinya mengayun gontai ke sebuah kamar pasien. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang menatap langit melalui balkon sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

Luhan menoleh mendengar detak sepatu mendekat ke arahnya. "Gimana, Unnie? Apa kata Dokter?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dokter bilang kamu baik-baik saja," jawab Xiumin mencerahkan wajah pucat adiknya.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa! Aku gak sakit kan, Unnie! Kakak sama Umma aja yang paranoid!" kata Luhan penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, iya, Unnie minta maaf. Ayo pulang!" ajak Xiumin kemudian.

Luhan melepas baju pasiennya dan menerima kemeja biru yang disodorkan oleh Xiumin.

"Oh ya, Luhan-ah. Kenapa baju kamu itu?" tanya Xiumin yang baru sadar oleh coretan di ujung bawah kemeja kesayangan adiknya.

"Gak tau, Unnie. Tadi pagi waktu bangun udah gitu kok. Udah aku coba cuci tapi gak ilang-ilang," keluh Luhan.

Xiumin meraih ujung kemeja Luhan dan mengamati coretan spidol khusus itu dengan lebih cermat. Coretan yang seperti tanda tangan dan ada nama di bawahnya. OH SEHUN.

"Luhan-ah, kamu ketemu sama Sehun?" tanya Xiumin kaget.

"Sehun? Sehun siapa, Unnie?" balas Luhan heran. Xiumin tersentak lantas salah tingkah.

"_...Penyakit seperti ini sekali menyerang tak ada jalan untuk sembuh, apalagi kembali seperti semula. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memperlambat keparahannya saja."_

_Luhan mana ingat pada Sehun…_batin Xiumin. _Jangan-jangan syal ini juga milik Sehun. Luhan kan tidak bawa syal kemarin saat keluar main,_ sambung Xiumin ketika melihat syal yang menggantung di leher Luhan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Nanti sampai rumah coba kita cuci lagi ya," ujar Xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gak, ah. Nanti jadi lusuh kalo dicuci terus, Unnie. Biarin aja gini, terpaksa juga," kata Luhan kesal. Xiumin terdiam.

"Unnie, ayo pulang!" seru Luhan dari arah pintu mengagetkan Xiumin.

"Ah? Ne."

-o0o-

Jalanan Seoul ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang menenteng belanjaan berupa kado untuk malam natal nanti. Mereka nampak bahagia bergandengan tangan di sepanjang trotoar sambil mengobrol mesra. Anak-anak berlarian, berkejaran riang tak peduli pada keramaian yang ada membuat Umma mereka berteriak panik. Lampu penyeberangan menyala merah seiring dengan kendaraan yang mulai melaju perlahan setelah sebelumnya menahan mesin di belakang garis putih.

Langit nampak cerah walau cahaya matahari tak terasa menghangatkan iklim yang beku. Angka di termometer pun masih -10°C. Angin bertiup keras mendadak, menerbangkan syal merah jambu ke langit dan menjatuhkannya di tengah jalan, seorang cowok berlari ke tengah jalan, memungut syal itu tanpa berpikir panjang, lalu…

"SEHUN-AH!" jerit Luhan spontan dengan tangan menggapai ke depan. Tubuhnya kaku beberapa saat, napasnya tersengal, dan ia terduduk lemas di tanah mengundang tatapan heran para pejalan kaki yang lewat di sebelahnya. Ilusi...ilusi yang terlalu nyata untuk mata Luhan, mengombang-ambingkan dirinya di batas halusinasi dan kenyataan.

_Sehun-ah…_bisik hati Luhan dengan tubuh mulai gemetar, matanya basah. Ia menatap ke tengah jalan yang ramai, kendaraan masih melaju tenang dan para penyeberang berdiri tertib di dekat tiang penyeberangan menunggu lampu menyala hijau. Mata Luhan beralih ke bigscreen yang menempel pada badan gedung sebuah PH (Production Home) yang menampilkan acara bincang natal dan tahun baru bersama artis terkenal, dan artis undangan kali ini adalah boy band yang sedang ada di puncak karir, EXO-K.

"Tak terasa natal sudah tiba. Nah, kalau boleh tau, EXO-K akan melewati natal tahun ini dengan siapa nih?" tanya reporter sambil terkikik genit.

"Yahh…bersama keluarga meresapi misa kudus dan berbagi kado. Begitulah," jawab Suho.

"Apa tidak ada rencana lain? Jalan-jalan bersama orang yang disayang mungkin? Belanja pernak-pernik natal dan tahun baru bersama orang yang dicinta? Masa' sih tak ada? Kai-ssi? D.O-ssi? Baekhyun-ssi? Chanyeol-ssi? Sehun-ssi?"

Keenam anggota EXO-K tertawa serempak. "Memang ada cewek yang mau bersabar dengan kami?" gurau Suho lepas.

"Yang pasti ada dong! Sehun-ssi, apa anda tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada orang yang anda sayang dari sini? Permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani dia membeli pernak-pernik natal mungkin, atau apa gitu?"

"Hm…apa ya? Mungkin ada," ujar Sehun santai.

"Benarkah? Coba ucapkan."

"Untuk 'seseorang', 'aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang terpaksa kamu lupain karena aku'. Udah, itu aja!"

"Maksudnya 'semua hal yang dilupakan karena kamu' itu apa, Sehun-ssi? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar atau baru saja putus?"

Sehun tersenyum kecut, sementara mata Suho dan Kai melirik ke arahnya. "Bukan, dia hanya sudah melupakan aku dan itu semua terjadi karena aku. Tapi…ah, sudahlah, tidak perlu untuk dibahas lagi. Pokoknya, tahun 2014 ini akan menjadi tahun baru dengan semangat baru, keceriaan baru, dan dunia baru jauh dari krisis moneter! Merdeka!"

"Wah, Sehun-ssi pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan ya! Tapi itu semangat yang bagus! Mari kita sambut natal dan tahun baru dengan jiwa baru! Selamat natal dan tahun baru, Semua!"

Acara berakhir dengan sumbangan lagu dari EXO-K sebagai bintang tamu.

Mata Luhan masih menerawang kosong, teguran beberapa orang yang heran dengan sikap anehnya tak ada yang ia hiraukan. Gadis itu masih duduk di tepi trotoar seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Luhan memikirkan sesuatu yang baginya seperti udara. Ia tak tahu ia sedang kenapa dan bagaimana sekarang, semua serba membingungkan untuknya. Ia merasa kehilangan tanpa tahu apa yang ia temukan, ia merasa menemukan tanpa tahu apa yang ia cari, bahkan saat Xiumin meraih tangannya untuk berdiri pun, mata Luhan masih menatap kosong.

"Unnie…" panggil Luhan lirih. Xiumin menatap heran sekaligus cemas pada adik semata wayangnya itu yang tadi tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan jatuh, padahal sebelumnya dia tenang-tenang saja berdiri di trotoar mengamati keramaian.

"Siapa Oh Sehun itu?" desis Luhan membuat Xiumin terkejut. Dengan mata indahnya, Luhan menatap mata Kakaknya, seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa dia tertekan dengan satu nama tersebut.

Sara mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik sehelai foto, diserahkannya foto itu pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan pelan, ada gambar sepasang cewek dan cowok di sana dengan tulisan di bagian bawah.

**WILL MARRY AT 2020**

Air mata Luhan jatuh perlahan seperti salju yang kembali turun dari langit Seoul. Salju yang dingin dan beku namun punya keindahan serta menyimbolkan sebuah kesucian cinta.

-o0o-

Februari 2014. Seoul.

"Saljunya belum berhenti ya, Sehun-ah?" tegur seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sambil berhenti di sebelah seorang cowok yang berdiri seorang diri di sebelah lampu penyeberangan. Cowok itu menoleh kaget lalu mengulum senyum tipis.

"Iya, Noona," jawab Sehun dibalas senyum manis Xiumin.

"Kau mau menjenguk Luhan lagi?" tanya Xiumin begitu melihat karangan bunga di salah satu tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengunjunginya seperti ini, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujar Xiumin.

Sehun kembali tersenyum getir. "Sakit yang aku rasakan ini, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan penderitaan Luhan. Seandainya saja dulu aku lebih berhati-hati, Luhan tidak mungkin akan tertabrak dan tidak mungkin sakit Alzhaimer seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin tertekan karena ingatannya yang timbul tenggelam itu, Noona. Ini semua karena aku…" Sehun menunduk dalam.

"Sehun-ah…" Xiumin menyentuh bahu lebar cowok di sebelahnya. "Luhan menyayangimu. Jadi Noona mohon, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semuanya adalah kecelakaan. Jangan berpikir kalau Luhan begini karena kau. Jangan lagi menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini, karena Luhan pasti juga tidak menginginkan kau begini."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Ne, Noona. Arayo," desis Sehun.

Lampu penyeberangan menyala hijau, Sehun dan Xiumin melangkahkan kaki bersama-sama. Mereka berpisah di seberang jalan, Xiumin memandang punggung Sehun yang bergerak menjauhinya dengan sorot mata murung. Gadis itu menghela napas perlahan.

_Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih karena kau sudah sangat mencintai Luhan, bahkan ketika dia sudah menghapusmu dari ingatannya..._bisik hati Xiumin perih. _Terima kasih..._gadis itu menunduk bersamaan dengan setetes bening air jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit menutupi permukaan jalan. Langit bulan Februari cerah walau sinar matahari masih tak mampu menghangatkan iklim yang sedang membeku. Jalanan Seoul ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang menenteng belanjaan berupa kado untuk malam natal nanti. Mereka nampak bahagia bergandengan tangan di sepanjang trotoar sambil mengobrol mesra. Anak-anak berlarian berkejaran riang tak peduli pada keramaian yang ada membuat Umma mereka berteriak panik. Lampu penyeberangan menyala merah seiring dengan kendaraan yang mulai melaju perlahan setelah sebelumnya menahan mesin di belakang garis putih. Angin bertiup keras mendadak menerbangkan syal merah jambu ke udara. Hap! Dengan tangkas tangan Sehun menangkap syal itu sebelum terbang terlalu jauh.

"Oppa, itu syalku," celetuk sebuah suara kecil dari bawah. Sehun menunduk dan tersenyum memakaikan syal itu pada seorang gadis kecil yang hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," ujar Sehun lembut disambut anggukan si gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu berlari kembali ke Umma-nya sambil berceloteh.

"Umma, tadi aku ketemu Oppa yang keren banget seperti artis!"

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali berjalan. Langkah kakinya terayun ringan menembus siraman salju dan kabut putih tipis yang menggantung seperti tirai sutra menutupi jalanan.

-o0o-

Perawat menundukkan kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di depan sebuah pintu kamar rawat. Sehun membalas dengan anggukan kepala kecil. Dia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lebih dulu sebelum menyentuh knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Sehun mendorong daun pintu, sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan baju pasien di tubuhnya nampak sedang duduk di atas ranjang menghadap ke jendela yang tirainya terbuka lebar. Di sekitar gadis itu berceceran pensil, kertas, dan krayon. Sementara dia hanya duduk membisu dengan meja gambar di depannya.

Sehun menutup pintu dengan pelan, tak ingin mengageti gadis itu. Dia juga melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati tempat tidur. Sehun meletakkan karangan bunga di atas meja sebelum membuka suara, gerakannya berhasil menarik perhatian si gadis, membuat raut wajah cantik tersebut menoleh ke arahnya dan ke bunga yang dia bawa. Sekejab senyuman muncul di wajah cantik itu ketika melihat bunga yang dibawa Sehun. Sehun sendiri ikut tersenyum melihat sosok di sebelahnya nampak senang.

Luhan mengalihkan mata kembali menatap Sehun. Sangat lama. Kedua mata coklatnya yang bulat terlihat bersinar meskipun kepucatan menaungi mukanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Selaksa perih meremas jantung Sehun dalam sekejab, tapi ditahannya dan sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun...imnida," jawab Sehun bergetar.

"Sehun?" ulang Luhan. "Nama yang bagus."

Sehun tahu jika Luhan mengucapkan namanya dengan kosong dan tanpa ada maksud apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa hanya mendengar gadis itu mengatakan namanya saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun merasa bahagia.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan kertas di meja gambar Luhan.

"Boneka salju," jawab Luhan menunjukkan hasil gambarannya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Daripada menggambarnya, bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau membuatnya? Ada banyak salju di luar sana, akan aku temani kau main" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau membuat boneka salju dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuat boneka salju."

Sehun menoleh cepat mendengar jawaban polos Luhan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk memainkan kelopak bunga yang Sehun bawa untuknya. Sehun menghela napas dengan berat. Perlahan gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti, dia menoleh lagi pada Sehun. Sorot matanya kosong. Sehun terdiam, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Kau...siapa?" desis Luhan. Lagi.

Air bening langsung terkumpul di kelopak mata Sehun, namun sekeras mungkin dia mencoba untuk menahannya supaya tidak luruh. Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun imnida," jawabnya. Lagi.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Sehun...? Nama yang bagus," desisnya, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman cantik yang membuat bunga mekar di dalam hati Sehun dan di waktu yang bersamaan bunga itu membeku. Sehun berusaha untuk menarik kedua bibirnya, berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum dan menahan bendungan di kedua matanya yang hampir jebol.

-o0o-

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilangan cinta itu

Akan kubekukan cintaku, hingga dia tidak akan meninggalkanku

Saat masa lalu dan masa depan terhapus dari kepalaku

Bersama dengan cinta yang membeku ini, hatiku masih mengingatmu

-END-

* * *

I am back with the sadness one ㅠㅠ

Every time I watch the MV, I always been touched with the story ㅠㅠ

Before you out, write a **review** please~

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	5. HTAƎЯᙠ (BREATH) (EXO) (1 of 2)

Title: HTAƎЯᙠ (BREATH)

Credit song: "Breath (korean version)" by SM The Ballad (Jonghyun SHINee ft Taeyeon SNSD)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

SC: Yixing, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungjong

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**HTAƎЯᙠ **

**(BREATH)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak banyak yang dia ingat di malam itu. Hujan deras di awal musim semi, hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit karena pakaian yang basah dan dia sengaja membiarkan seluruh wajah serta tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan untuk menyamarkan air asin yang meleleh tak kalah deras di kedua pipinya. Dia berjalan dan mengayunkan langkah kakinya tanpa ingin menoleh lagi. Meskipun suara kecil itu terus-terusan meneriakkan namanya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin lari, lari dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Dan begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di jalan raya, peristiwa itu terjadi. Suara klakson, silau lampu mobil, jeritan keras, dan dorongan kuat pada tubuhnya, berakhir dengan suara dentuman yang membuat sosok mungil itu terpental lalu terjatuh dan tergeletak tak bergerak di permukaan aspal yang basah. Cairan merah merembes keluar di bawah kepala berambut panjang itu dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berteriak.

"_KYUNGSOO!"_

* * *

_Ne sumsoriman deullyeodo geurae_

_**Hanya suara napasmu yang menyapaku**_

* * *

. . .

Perlahan sepasang mata kelam tersebut terbuka, mengerjab lemah, memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kosong, mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Atap putih, tirai putih, aroma obat, selang yang menggantung di sebelah tangannya, dan suara pip pip datar dari mesin yang menyala di dekat ranjangnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga, dia menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Sakit. Dia meringis menahan nyeri dan ngilu yang langsung menjalar di seluruh saraf tubuhnya, merasakan jika sekarang keadaannya sangat jauh dari baik-baik saja.

_Kenapa aku di sini?_ Batinnya keheranan sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya, mendadak sebuah bayangan berkelebat cepat di dalam benaknya, menimbulkan rasa sakit hebat yang muncul sesaat di kepalanya.

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, silau lampu yang membutakan mata, dan sebuah jeritan yang ditujukan padanya.

"_OPPAAA!"_

Sepasang mata kelam itu melebar dalam sekejab. Dia bangkit duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur terburu-buru. Gerakannya terhenti saat dia menyadari jika ada selang infus dan selang kardio yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia mencabut semua selang itu dan bergegas meraih mantelnya yang tersampir basah di kursi di samping ranjang. Namja tersebut menyibak tirai bilik ER, mengagetkan hampir seluruh perawat yang sedang berada di sana.

"Eoh? Kau sudah sadar?" tegur seorang perawat melihat namja itu hanya memandang gamang padanya.

Tanpa menjawab, namja tinggi tersebut berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Chogiyo! Kau mau kemana!? Tunggu! Kau belum sembuh! Chogiyo!" seru perawat tadi sambil mengejar namja jangkung berkulit gelap itu, berusaha untuk meraih lengannya dan menahannya.

"Tunggu! Kau belum pulih! Kau masih harus...kyaa!" dengan sekali sentakan, perawat tersebut terlempar jatuh ke lantai. Namja itu hanya memandang dingin pada perawat yang sekarang menatap takut padanya. Dia mengedarkan mata mengamati satu per satu wajah yang juga memberinya tatapan mata serupa. Takut.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun dan seolah memang tidak peduli, namja itu berbalik lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar ER. Dia meraih pegangan pintu bening tersebut dan tepat ketika itu rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang seluruh saraf di kepalanya, membuat sistem motoriknya melemas diikuti dengan pe-non aktif-an kesadarannya. Bruk! Tanpa pertahanan, tubuh jangkung tersebut tumbang di lantai, membuat beberapa perawat memekik dan langsung bergegas mengangkatnya kembali ke tempat tidur beramai-ramai.

Kembali, ER sibuk.

. . .

"Dia yang kau cari?" tanya dokter begitu menghentikan langkah di dekat pintu salah satu ruang ICU. Sepertiga bagian atas pintu itu adalah lapisan kaca, meski letaknya tinggi namun masih terjangkau oleh sepasang mata kelam namja berkulit coklat tan tersebut dan membuatnya dapat melihat ke dalam ruangan dengan leluasa.

"Ne." Bibir pucat itu mendesiskan suara pendek.

"Keluarganya ada di Amerika dan sedang mengurus perjalanan ke sini. Mungkin besok atau lusa mereka baru sampai di Korea. Kalau kau mau menemaninya, temanilah dia dulu. Kasian jika dia harus tidur sendirian. Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol daruratnya," pesan dokter itu ramah. Setelah menepuk pelan bahu pasiennya, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan namja jangkung itu sendirian, berdiri di depan pintu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak dokter tadi pergi, namun namja itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu tanpa memperlihatkan gerakan maju ataupun mundur. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap lekat pada sosok gadis yang sedang terbaring tenang di atas ranjang putih. Perban membalut erat tempurung kepalanya yang kecil dan masker oksigen menutup separuh wajahnya yang pucat. Dari tangannya menggantung beberapa selang, warna bening untuk infus dan warna merah untuk tranfusi darah. Kabel kardio juga menyusup keluar dari balik pakaiannya, menyalurkan irama napas dan detak jantungnya yang lemah ke dalam kotak mesin yang menunjukkan grafik naik-turun yang stagnant.

Perlahan lengan panjang berurat tegas tersebut bergerak, terangkat, dan memegang knop pintu. Dia memutar benda bulat itu dengan pelan. Cklek, besi penghalang antara pintu dengan dinding terlepas dan pintu kayu itu terdorong masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Namja jangkung tersebut melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang ICU yang hening dan dihangatkan oleh mesin pembuat uap panas yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Setelah kembali menutup pintu, dia bergerak. Mendekati ranjang. Menyentuh tepinya yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan dia berhenti sejenak di sana. Ujung jarinya menelusuri selimut putih itu perlahan. Bibirnya bergetar dan tarikan napasnya mendadak menjadi berat, kristal bening luruh dari kedua matanya yang bahkan tidak terlihat terlapisi cairan sebelumnya.

Pelan, tubuh tinggi dan gagah tersebut merosot turun, jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di tepi ranjang yang menguarkan aroma tajam obat. Dia terisak, bahunya berguncang, dan sepasang tangannya meremas selimut putih tempat tidur dengan kuat hingga kusut. Bibir pucatnya menggumamkan kalimat yang terus dia ulang di antara sedu sedannya.

"Kyungsoo, mianhe... Kyungsoo-ya, mianhe... Kyungsoo..."

-o0o-

_**Tiga hari sebelumnya**_

_Mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon _

_Nareul boneun saram modu ppajyeo (Ai!) _

_Mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon (So what? So what?) _

_Nunbit hanakkaji nochijima (Ai!) _

_Sumgyeodul su eomneun bonneung _

_You know I''m gonna (Let out the beast!) _

_Neodo neukki janha _

_You know you wanna (Let out the beast!)_

_Shijakhanda Show Time _

_Let out the beast! _

_Geuge sorichyeobwa _

_Let out the beast! _

_Ije moduda _

_Let out the beast! (Yeah!) _

_Let out the beast! Let out the beast! (Yeah! Yeah!) [1]  
_

Musik hip hop yang mengalun keras itu menggema memenuhi setiap inch sudut ruang latihan ber-background layar gambar langit biru dengan awan putih tersebut. Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, di titik center cermin lebar yang berjajar menggantikan dinding tembok, nampak seorang namja sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh atletisnya mengikuti irama lagu. Dia menggerakkan setiap jengkal leher, bahu, tangan, jari, dada, pinggang, pinggul, dan kakinya dengan begitu lincah serta mendetil seolah bagian-bagian tubuh itu hidup dan punya nyawa sendiri-sendiri sehingga dapat bergerak dengan sangat sempurna seperti itu.

Begitu asyiknya dia menari hingga dia tidak menyadari pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja cantik bermata sayu yang memanggul tas di punggungnya. Yeoja bertubuh tinggi ramping itu memperhatikan namja yang masih menari menikmati irama lagu dan tidak mengacuhkan kedatangannya. Setelah meletakkan tas di atas sofa, yeoja cantik berrambut pendek tersebut berjalan mendekati mp3 player dan cklek! dia mematikannya.

Begitu lagu yang mengomando setiap gerakannya mendadak berhenti, namja tinggi berkulit tan itu menoleh dan keluarlah lenguhan panjangnya.

"Yixing Noona...!" tegur namja tersebut sedikit frustasi sambil melepas topi, mengacak kasar rambut coklat gelapnya yang basah oleh keringat, lalu kembali memakai topinya.

"Sekarang sudah lewat waktu latihanmu. Ini giliranku," balas yeoja bermata sayu yang dipanggil 'Yixing' oleh namja kulit tan itu seraya mencabut flashdisk si namja dari mp3 player dan menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Tapi kau masih warming up 'kan? Satu lagu ini, lalu aku akan berhenti," pinta namja berkulit tan itu.

"Andwe, kau harus mematuhi peraturan dan jadwal yang sudah ada," ujar Yixing santai seraya berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan melakukan pemanasan.

Melihat rekannya sudah mulai asyik melakukan warming up, mendadak namja itu mendekati mp3 player dan mengambil flash-nya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ya, Kai-ya! Kalau kau berani..." kalimat Yixing dihentikan oleh suara musik yang kembali mengalun memenuhi seisi ruang latihan dan itu adalah musik yang dia dengar saat dia masuk tadi.

"Iseki...!" Yixing mengumpat tertahan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh namja tan yang dia panggil 'Kai' itu.

"Ini yang terakhir, lalu aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dengan tenang, Noona," janji Kai kembali memposisikan diri untuk mengikuti irama musik.

"Semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya," balas Yixing asal.

"Noona...!" protes Kai.

Kemudian hening, tak ada suara selain bunyi musik yang mengalun keras. Baik Kai maupun Yixing sama-sama konsentrasi pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kai yang melanjutkan tariannya yang tadi sempat terhenti dan Yixing yang sedang melakukan perenggangan badan. Hingga kemudian Yixing menyeletuk.

"Kau dapat undangan dari Chanyeolie?"

"Ne, reuni?" balas Kai tanpa menghentikan gerakannya meski keringat telah membanjir di seluruh wajah bahkan membasahi kaos yang dia kenakan. Membuat kaos itu melekat dan mencetak samar siluet tubuhnya.

"Acara itu mendadak sekali, aku tidak yakin aku bisa ikut," keluh Yixing.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai pendek.

"Acaranya akhir minggu ini 'kan? Akhir minggu ini anak-anakku debut dan mereka memintaku untuk menemani ke studio. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak puppy-puppy manis itu. Eotteoke...?" desis Yixing yang berprofesi sebagai koreografer, sama seperti Kai, dan saat ini sedang mengampu sebuah girls band yang dijadwalkan akan debut di akhir minggu.

"Kalau begitu temani saja mereka, Noona. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol Hyung," hibur Kai sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dan hup! dia melakukan diagonal spin sebagai penutup cool dari keseluruhan koreo dance ciptaannya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan protes dan mengomel?" tanya Yixing sangsi.

"Hyung sih tidak masalah, paling Baekhyun Noona yang berkicau," jawab Kai dengan seringaian kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. Dia berjalan mendekati mp3 player lalu mencabut flashdisk dan menggantinya dengan flash milik Yixing.

"Sejak awal dia yang aku maksud," ketus Yixing. "Mereka 'kan satu paket. Menyebut Chanyeol sama saja seperti menyebut Baekhyun. Aku sih tidak takut kalau cuma sama Chanyeol. Tapi pacarnya itu...daripada mendengar omelannya, aku lebih suka menenggelamkan diriku di sungai Han. Suaranya yang melengking itu benar-benar selalu membuat telingaku sakit."

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Yixing. Selesai dia memprogram ulang mp3 player, namja itu langsung menekan tombol 'play' dan mengalunlah sebuah lagu yang genre musiknya bertolak belakang dengan yang dia tarikan tadi. Yixing yang ketinggalan start, segera menyesuaikan irama dan berhasil mengepaskan gerakan tubuhnya dengan alunan musik.

"Kai-ya," panggil Yixing.

"Ne?" sahut Kai yang masih berada di dalam ruang latihan dan sedang mengelapkan handuk kecil ke seluruh wajah dan kedua lengan panjangnya yang berkeringat.

"Chanyeol bilang kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan datang juga."

Gerakan Kai terhenti sekejab mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Yixing barusan. Untuk sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan saat kembali berdenyut, organ itu bergerak dengan kecepatan 3 kali lipat. Kai menelan saliva dengan kasar menyadari jika nama yang disebut Yixing barusan meninggalkan gaung yang berkelanjutan di dalam kepalanya.

"Bukankah yang reuni hanya alumni kelas tiga?" desis Kai ragu.

"Memang, Kyungsoo akan jadi teman kita di kelas tiga kalau saja dia tidak pindah ke Amerika 'kan? Chanyeol bilang dia berhasil menghubungi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya datang," jawab Yixing tenang tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin di hadapannya dan terus meliukkan tubuh langsingnya mengikuti irama musik.

"Bukankah dia sedang ada di Amerika dengan orang tuanya sekarang?" tanya Kai lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang rendah.

"Anni, Kyungsoo ada di Korea," tandas Yixing membulatkan mata Kai.

"Sejak kapan?" sahut namja itu terkejut, lebih terdengar ke antusias.

"Molla, menurut cerita Chanyeol waktu dia menghubungi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah ada di Korea. Entah kapan dia kembali," jawab Yixing. Yeoja itu memandang perubahan ekspresi Kai melalui pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Wae? Kau senang karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu lagi, eoh?" nada suara Yixing berubah menggoda.

"A-andweyo! Kenapa...aish, Noona!" seru Kai mendadak gugup. Samar terlihat warna kemerahan di kedua pipinya yang kecoklatan.

Yixing tergelak. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang lalu bercukur, potong rambut, perawatan, atau apalah yang bisa memperbaiki penampilanmu itu. Bukankah kau harus terlihat sempurna di depan cinta pertama dan pacar pertamamu?" godanya lebih lanjut.

"Noona, kami sudah putus 5 tahun lalu," gumam Kai lantas menunduk, alih-alih mengusap kepala belakangnya meski kenyataannya dia hanya sedang menyembunyikan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Yixing mengatupkan mulut, merasa bersalah karena baru sadar jika dia sudah mengungkit sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia katakan. "Mian..."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari arah Kai. Namja tersebut masih menundukkan kepala dalam diam, lalu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dia berdiri. Kai mengambil sepasang pakaian kering dari dalam tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang latihan masih dengan mulut membisu. Yixing mengikuti gerakan rekannya itu dari pantulan cermin di dinding dan begitu pintu tertutup kembali, yeoja tersebut meringis.

"Apa dia marah?" desis Yixing semakin merasa bersalah.

. . .

Crush! Terdengar butiran air mengalir deras dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kai memutar perlahan tuas pengaturan volume air dan membuat guyuran air dingin itu semakin deras menyiram tubuhnya. Namja tersebut menyibakkan keseluruhan rambutnya ke belakang, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa langsung oleh air yang terasa sangat menyegarkan badannya yang semula berkeringat dan lengket.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain-main, Kai menurunkan sedikit volume air dari shower dan berdiam selama beberapa menit di bawah siramannya seperti orang yang berhujan-hujanan. Namja itu memandang ke depan, ke arah dinding berlapis keramik mengkilat yang memantulkan siluet samar tubuhnya yang kini sedang polos. Perlahan tangan Kai terangkat, ujung jarinya menyentuh keramik dan bergerak, menulis sesuatu dari kanan ke kiri.

**ʞ**

**ɒ**

**i**

**ƨ**

**o**

**o**

Sorot mata Kai meredup melihat keenam huruf yang ia tulis terbalik itu. Sepotong perasaan menguar kuat dari pancaran retina kelamnya, meski sulit diraba perasaan apa itu. Sedih, menyesal, kecewa, ataukah kesepian. Terlalu banyak yang tersirat dalam satu keping puzzle gelap tersebut hingga mustahil rasanya menentukan satu kata yang tepat untuk menamainya.

Sret, tiba-tiba Kai menghapus tulisannya dengan cepat, membuat keenam huruf itu menghilang menjadi lelehan air yang perlahan mengalir turun di dinding keramik. Kai mengetatkan gigi lantas kembali memutar tuas dan menambah volume air hingga maksimal. Namja itu menahan napas di bawah guyuran deras shower yang memang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengambil udara.

Di tengah-tengah kerimbunan partikel cair yang berloncat-loncatan jatuh di permukaan kulitnya, mata Kai sedikit terbuka. Diam yang mendominasi tiap garis iris coklat gelap itu samar memperlihatkan kepingan kecil puzzle yang lebih berwarna. Sangat kecil, namun cukup jelas untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Kerinduan.

* * *

_Sumeul swineun ge maeil nuneul tteuneun ge gyeou harureul saneun ge_

_**Bernapas, membuka mata setiap pagi, dan berjuang keras melewati hari**_

_Jungneun geot boda himi deundago nege mareul motaesseo_

_**Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, jika itu semua lebih menyakitkan daripada mati**_

_Geokjeonghal geot gataseo. Babocheoreom hansumman swineun geol_

_**'Ku tak mau kau cemas. Seperti orang bodoh, hanya dapat 'ku hela napas, lagi**_

* * *

. . .

Kai kembali ke ruang latihan dengan rambut basah dan wajah lebih segar. Pakaiannya juga sudah dia ganti dengan baju kering dan lebih kasual, setidaknya dia tidak lagi memakai pakaian latihan kaos dan celana training yang terlalu santai untuk dibawa jalan-jalan keluar.

Namja itu memasuki ruang latihan dan memandang heran pada keheningan yang menyambutnya. Tak ada suara musik, tak ada getar kehidupan, dan tak ada sosok Yixing yang seharusnya masih berada di sana untuk latihan 3 jam ke depan.

Kai berjalan mendekati tasnya untuk berkemas karena matahari sudah hampir terbit dan itu tandanya jam kerjanya juga sudah berakhir. Dia akan pulang, tidur selama beberapa jam, lalu kembali lagi ke perusahaan untuk ganti melatih anak-anak didiknya yang akan melakukan comeback dalam waktu dekat.

Sehelai kertas jatuh dari atas ransel Kai saat dia mengambil benda itu untuk memasukkan baju kotornya. Kai memungut kertas memo tersebut, membaca isinya, dan muncullah seringaian tipisnya.

_**Kai-ya, mian kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah. Aku kabur, ya. **_**(._.)V**_** [Yixing]**_

. . .

_**Akhir minggu**_

Suasana reuni malam itu sangat heboh. Meski yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang hanya 10 orang makhluk dengan usia yang hampir mencapai seperempat abad, namun keceriaan dan gelak tawa yang disuguhkan seolah pelakunya adalah 3 tim sepakbola yang sedang melakukan dinner bersama-sama. Begitu ramai dan memekakkan telinga.

Mereka tidak hanya mengobrol, membicarakan masa lalu, dan bercanda saling menggoda satu sama lain. Namun juga menyanyi, nge-rap, beatbox, dan melakukan banyak game dengan volume tertawa yang gila-gilaan, membuat satu rumah makan terasa penuh hanya dengan suara kesepuluh orang itu.

Di tengah-tengah gelak tawa riuh yang mengundang air mata dan sakit perut, sekali lagi Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Bukan untuk memperhatikan pengunjung lain yang sekarang sedang memandang keheranan dan beberapa jelas-jelas nampak terganggu oleh tingkah teman-temannya yang kelewat gila, tapi dia sedang mencari seseorang. Orang yang paling dia antisipasi kedatangannya di antara kesebelas temannya yang lain.

Setelah memastikan dia tidak menemukan (lagi) sosok itu, Kai kembali menghela napas. Diraihnya gelas bir dan diteguknya dalam sekali shoot. Namja tan tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman dan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa menanggapi lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh rekan-rekan SMA-nya. Sangat terlihat jika dia tidak bisa menikmati suasana dan tidak bisa berhenti gelisah. Ada seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu, meski dia tidak yakin jika orang itu akan datang dan muncul di hadapannya seperti seekor kunang-kunang yang membawa secercah cahaya.

Perlahan senyuman Kai berubah menjadi satu tarikan bibir hambar dan tawanya tenggelam. Namja tersebut menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan raut penuh kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di setiap garis parasnya yang tampan.

* * *

_Nado moreuge jeonhwagireul deulgo marasseo_

_**Tanpa 'ku sadari, aku sudah memegang telpon, menghubungimu**_

_Naya cham oraenmaniya_

_**Hai, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

_Neomu himi deureoseo japgido mianhaeseo_

_**Aku tak ingin kita berpisah, tapi aku pun tak bisa mempertahankanmu**_

_Neoreul bonaen ge huhoedwaeseo hansumman swineungeol_

_**'Ku hela napas perlahan, aku menyesal sudah melepasmu**_

* * *

. . .

Kai menginjak pedal rem hingga ke pangkal setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir manis di parking area rumah makan tempat dia melakukan reuni tadi. Namja itu lalu mengaktifkan rem tangan dan mematikan mesin. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan memakai jaket dengan terburu-buru. Pip, setelah menyalakan alarm mobil, Kai kembali masuk ke dalam rumah makan dengan setengah berlari.

Entah karena faktor usia atau hanya karena dia sedang kelelahan, Kai pergi meninggalkan rumah makan tanpa sadar jika ponselnya tertinggal di meja. Dia baru teringat pada benda itu ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dan tidak bisa menemukan kunci hologram tempatnya tinggal di semua saku pakaiannya. Kai hanya yakin jika dia meninggalkan kunci itu di dalam kamar (lagi).

Cara yang tersisa untuk membuka pintu hanya lewat password dan tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengingat-ingat hal yang merepotkan begitu. Kai mencari ponselnya, benda praktis yang menyimpan semua hal merepotkan yang harus ada di memorinya, dan baru tersadar kalau benda itu dia letakkan di meja rumah makan, namun dia tidak pernah ingat jika dia sudah memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku. Kemudian, berakhirlah dia di sini.

Begitu Kai masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang sudah lumayan sepi karena waktu memang telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, Kai langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis dan menanyakan keberadaan ponselnya. Pegawai resepsionis meminta Kai untuk menyebutkan ciri-ciri benda yang dia cari dan namja itu mengatakan detil yang diperlukan. Kemudian petugas menunjukkan sebuah ponsel hitam layar sentuh yang dijawab anggukan oleh namja jangkung tersebut.

Kai menundukkan kepala berterima kasih pada pegawai yang memberikan ponselnya, dibalas hal serupa oleh resepsionis yang sepertinya usianya tidak terpaut jauh darinya itu. Kai melangkahkan kaki sambil tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel yang ternyata sudah punya sangat banyak notifikasi. Mendadak ayunan kaki panjang Kai terhenti, dia tidak menoleh namun sudut matanya dapat menangkap beberapa hal di samping tubuhnya meski samar. Dan Kai sangat yakin, dia melihat sebuah sosok yang tengah berada di salah satu kursi tempatnya tadi melakukan reuni bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Pelan, namja itu menggerakkan lehernya, memutar kepalanya ke arah samping, dan berhentilah napasnya begitu dia memandang sosok punggung sempit berbahu cekak tengah duduk di salah kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang yang sudah kosong dan dibersihkan. Sosok itu terlihat tenang berdiam di sana. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang nampak menutupi separuh tinggi punggungnya dan lengan di balik balutan sweater itu terlihat sedikit kurus kalau dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali Kai melihatnya, jika memang sosok itu benar adalah orang yang dikenal oleh Kai dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Kai menggeser sepasang kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah sosok itu, sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Mendadak yeoja tersebut bergerak, menghentikan langkah Kai dalam sekejab. Tangan berjari lentik itu terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan meja dengan pelan. Jantung Kai berdegup keras melihat jemari putih tersebut. Jari-jari itu adalah jari-jari yang dia kenal, sangat dia kenal baik. Begitu lentik dan putih dengan kukunya yang terpangkas cantik dan berwarna jingga nyaris merah. Terlebih dengan keberadaan cincin putih mungil di kelingkingnya.

_Tak berubah. Meski sudah lima tahun, masih belum berubah,_ bisik hati Kai terenyuh.

Kai terlalu larut dalam perasaannya sendiri hingga ketika yeoja itu berdiri dan membalikkan badan, menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai, namja berkulit tan tersebut terlambat memberikan reaksi. Sepasang mata hitam bulat itu nampak terkejut saat melihat sosok Kai yang berdiri tegak tengah memandang ke arahnya, begitu pun dengan Kai yang langsung membeku dari ujung ke ujung berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh mungil itu tanpa sempat mempersiapkan hatinya.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, saling menatap, dan diam.

* * *

_Neomu nollaseo mari naojido anhasseo _

_**Aku terkejut hingga tak dapat bicara**_

_Tteollineun gaseumman butjabasseo_

_**Memegang dada yang berdebar keras**_

_Manhi himdeunji jigeum eodi inneunji _

_**Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau sekarang? **_

_Mutgido jeone nunmuri heulleosseo_

_**Belum sempat aku bertanya, air mataku tumpah**_

* * *

. . .

Tik tik tik ... suara gerakan kecil penuh tekanan dari jarum jam di tangan Kai membuat namja itu bersumpah dalam hati akan mengganti jam tangannya dengan model digital secepatnya. Sementara Kai merutuki benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang sedang sibuk memegang kemudi, tepat di sebelahnya duduk seorang gadis yang juga tidak kalah sibuk meremas-remas sapu tangan di atas pangkuannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka duduk bersisian seperti itu tanpa ada suara yang menengahi jarak serupa dinding pembatas tak kasat mata di antara keduanya. Membuat suasana yang tadinya canggung menjadi semakin tidak karuan.

Kai menginjak rem perlahan dan menurunkan gigi karena lampu lalu lintas menyala merah tepat di depan kaca mobilnya. Mobil yang berhenti, malam yang sepi, dan dua mulut yang terkatup hening. Apa yang lebih buruk dari scene yang membuat depresi seperti ini?

Tak dapat lagi menahan kegugupannya, Kai mulai mengetuk-etuk kemudi mobilnya dengan ujung kuku dan menggigit kuku di tangan yang satunya sambil dia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil yang berembun, sekedar mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesak yang menghimpit rongga dadanya. Dalam hati namja itu tak habis pikir, jika pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam seperti ini, bagaimana caranya dia menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang di awal tadi. Kai merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sangat bodoh!

Kesunyian itu masih berlanjut bahkan ketika mobil hitam sporty Kai sudah sampai di halaman sebuah hotel. Kai menelengkan kepala, membaca nama hotel yang terpasang di bagian atas pintu masuk utama, nama yang sama dengan yang dia dengar di awal masuk mobil dari mulut gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Yeoja yang duduk di kursi di sebelah Kai langsung melepas sabuk pengaman dan menyampirkan tali tasnya di bahu lantas membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Gomawo," ucap gadis itu lirih sambil menganggukkan kepala kecil.

"Ne, cheonma," balas Kai dengan nada rendah serupa dan anggukan kepala serupa.

Tangan kurus itu menutup pintu mobil Kai dengan perlahan, seperti tidak rela saat kaca hitam tak tembus pandang tersebut menenggelamkan wajah Kai. Begitu pun dengan Kai yang sebenarnya masih ingin melihat paras putih itu sedikit lebih lama. Namun apa daya, waktu bersama mereka sudah berada di ujung benang. Kai tersenyum kecut, dia mengunci otomatis pintu yang ditutup oleh gadis tadi dan kembali menginjak pedal gas, menggerakkan mobil meninggalkan halaman hotel.

Melihat mobil Kai yang bergerak pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan tambahan kalimat apapun, membuat dada gadis bermata bulat itu terasa sesak. Selaksa perih menekan hatinya dengan begitu nyeri dan menyakitkan. Mata hitamnya mengarah ke plat nomor mobil yang semakin membuat jarak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan sebelum otaknya memutuskan apapun, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dikomando oleh suara hatinya.

"Oppa! Jamkkan...ack!" teriakan kecil yeoja itu terputus manakala sepatu flat-nya terpeleset permukaan batu yang licin karena disiram hujan tadi sore dan tubuhnya yang mungil terjerembab begitu saja di permukaan tanah.

Lampu belakang mobil Kai menyala merah terang dan pintu depannya langsung terbuka. Tanpa sempat menutup pintu, Kai berlari menyongsong sosok petite yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap telapak tangan dan lutut kakinya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Gwaenchana? Ada yang berdarah?" tanya Kai cemas.

Kepala berambut hitam itu menggeleng dan matanya menatap lekat pada namja yang sekarang sedang membersihkan tanah dari tangannya sembari meniup-niup luka lecet di kulit putih itu.

"Oppa..." mulut kecil itu mendesis lirih dengan warna merah muda samar terlihat di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh hanya karena berjalan di tempat begini, eoh? Kapan penyakit cerobohmu itu akan sembuh?" Kai mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal. Sementara bibir kecil di hadapannya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kai. Dia memegang kedua lengan yeoja itu dan membantunya kembali menegakkan kedua kaki pendeknya. Kai berjongkok, membersihkan tanah basah yang mengotori sepasang kaki jenjang yang ditutupi rok selutut tersebut. Dia bahkan juga mengelap sepatunya dengan punggung tangan. Namja itu kembali berdiri setelah memastikan gadis di depannya sudah bersih.

Kai memandang wajah mungil di hadapannya dan baru sadar jika sedari tadi sepasang mata bulat tersebut terus mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Muka Kai memerah, baru sadar dengan semua tingkahnya barusan dan mendadak saja dia merasa gugup. Seolah tidak mengerti dengan perasaan carut-marut namja di depannya yang sudah seperti orang ingin lepas landas ke galaksi EXO planet, yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi hanya sedada Kai itu masih mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada wajah Kai yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Mendadak yeoja itu menengadahkan tangannya. Mata kelam di depannya hanya memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Tanganmu...Oppa," desis yeoja itu sedikit ragu ketika menyebut kata terakhir kalimatnya.

Cless, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat yang memercik tepat di dalam dada Kai saat mendengar panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia dengar itu. Untuk sekejab perasaan hangat itu mengalir, mengisi setiap lekuk relung hatinya yang gelap dan dingin, melelehkan es yang membekukannya entah sudah berapa lama, dan menumbuhkan tunas-tunas muda kehidupan di tengah-tengah kungkungan musim dingin yang dia pikir akan abadi di jiwanya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Kai menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan gadis mungil yang segera menyambutnya dengan sapuan lembut sapu tangan warna biru mudanya yang sepanjang jalan tadi sudah dia genggam erat di dalam mobil untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. Gadis itu membersihkan tanah yang mengotori tangan Kai dengan hati-hati, sambil sesekali meniupkan udara untuk menghalau debu yang ada.

Kali ini giliran mata kelam Kai yang memperhatikan tingkahnya dalam diam. Melihat dalam jarak sedekat ini semakin meyakinkan Kai jika memang tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada diri yeoja mungil yang telah dikenalnya sejak mereka sama-sama berada di tingkat satu SMA tersebut. Rambut hitam yang tidak pernah berubah warna dan tetap terurai panjang, kulit seputih susu yang begitu lembut hingga rasanya akan terluka hanya karena sentuhan paling ringan sekali pun, aroma manis parfum yang menguar lamat seperti gula-gula, termasuk juga sentuhan hangat tangan berjari lentik itu. Meski sekarang Kai menutup rapat kedua matanya, dia masih dapat mengenali dan meyakini jika sosok itu memang orang yang pernah dikenalnya dan pernah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya di masa lalu.

Yeoja tersebut selesai membersihkan tangan Kai dan melepas jari-jari panjang berurat tegas itu dari genggamannya, membuat pemiliknya mendesis kecewa dalam hati. Dia masih ingin tangan hangat itu menyentuhnya dan menggenggamnya, memberinya perasaan nyaman yang dia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke reuni?" celetuk Kai.

"Eh? Ne?" tanya yeoja mungil itu terkejut.

"Kau kenapa tidak datang ke reuni? Teman-teman mencarimu," ulang Kai.

"Ah, itu... aku mencari seseorang. Mian, aku terlambat," desis bibir mungil itu merasa bersalah.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Oppa, kau bekerja?" tanya bibir kecil itu perlahan.

"Eh? Ne." Gantian Kai yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu. Gadis di depannya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan wajah untuk sesaat, sedangkan Kai hanya mengedipkan mata menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang mungkin akan dia katakan dan Kai sangat berharap jika dia bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang lebih panjang dan lebih banyak supaya Kai punya alasan untuk tetap berdiri di sini, berdekatan dengannya, dan memandang wajahnya hingga puas.

"K-kalau besok Oppa ada waktu..." suara itu terdengar lagi, sedikit ragu. "Maukah ... Oppa datang ke kafe yang biasa?" bola mata bulat tersebut mendongak, menatap sedikit memohon pada Kai.

Puppy eyes! Serangan puppy eyes yang mematikan! Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, menahan diri untuk tidak terjerumus ke dasar jurang akibat serangan itu. Sebisa mungkin dia mencari pegangan di tengah-tengah jurang dan tetap menjaga kewarasannya saat ini. Mereka baru bertemu selama beberapa puluh menit setelah terpisah begitu lama, tapi entah sudah berapa kali hati Kai jatuh-bangun dipermainkan oleh pesona yang sama sekali belum berubah dan masih tetap menyimpan racun ampuh yang selalu berhasil meruntuhkan sikap dinginnya itu.

Kai menelan saliva dengan kasar, dia mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja asalkan tidak ke arah wajah cute yang kalau semakin lama dia melihat mungkin akan membuat kedua kakinya semakin lemas.

"En...entahlah, aku tidak janji," desis Kai mencoba menenangkan nada suaranya sebisa mungkin.

Terdengar lenguhan sedikit kecewa dari celah bibir itu, membuat hati Kai mendesirkan rasa bersalah. Selalu seperti itu! Sejak dulu, setiap kali gadis itu merasa kecewa, Kai juga akan merasa bersalah di waktu yang sama.

"Kalau begitu..." yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah note dan bolpoin lantas menulis sesuatu dan merobek kertas note-nya. Dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kai. Kai menerimanya dan memandang kosong pada deretan angka di kertas tersebut.

"Hubungi aku kalau Oppa bisa datang. Aku akan menunggu," ujar yeoja itu lalu tersenyum. "Aku harap Oppa bisa datang," cicitnya kemudian.

Kepala Kai blank. Di detik itu juga, tersirat ide paling gila yang pernah dia pikirkan di 3 tahun karirnya sebagai seorang koreografer dance di perusahaan agensi. Bolos kerja seharian.

. . .

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika Kai tiba di dalam apartemennya dan menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya ke ranjang king size. Tanpa melepas jaket ataupun mengganti baju, namja itu telungkup meluruskan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan penat yang membelit setiap inch otot di badannya dan untuk sesaat Kai menarik napas panjang.

Iris kelam itu terbuka perlahan, menatap telapak tangannya yang berada di ujung sana. Dia mengarahkan tangan yang tadi dibersihkan oleh yeoja mungil itu ke wajahnya sendiri lalu muncullah segaris senyumannya. Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan bergerak menjauh dari ranjang. Dia melepas mantel dan pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan kaos pendek serta celana panjang.

Namja tersebut berjalan ke arah almari pakaian, menarik lacinya yang paling bawah. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil kotak dari dalam laci itu. Kotak kardus berukuran sedang, dibalut dengan kertas warna coklat kayu, menjadikannya terlihat seperti sebuah kotak kayu. Kai membuka tutup kotak itu dan kembali tersenyum memandang isi di dalamnya.

Kai mengambil satu per satu barang-barang yang tertata manis di dalam kotak coklat tersebut, memandangnya sebentar, mengingat setiap kenangan yang tersimpan di barang itu hingga ke detil terkecil, dan senyuman eyes smile kembali merekah di wajahnya yang terbiasa menampilkan ekspresi dingin setajam stalaktit.

Barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalam kotak tersebut kebanyakan berupa kartu ucapan sederhana, kertas-kertas penuh coretan, dan beberapa helai foto. Namun ada juga aksesoris kecil dan benda-benda lain. Semua itu adalah saksi bisu perjalanan kisah cinta Kai di masa SMA-nya. Hubungan asmaranya yang pertama dengan gadis yang juga pertama kali dia sukai di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Ya, yeoja itu, yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata bulat yang baru saja dia temui.

Kai mengambil sebuah sablonan name tag yang biasa terjahit di jas seragam sekolah. Name tag itu tidak menyebutkan namanya melainkan nama orang lain, nama gadis mungil yang saat memberikan name tag tersebut padanya dia baru berusia 16 tahun. Bibir penuh namja itu tersenyum mengingat kisah dibalik name tag bertuliskan DO KYUNG SOO tersebut.

Saat itu bulan Januari, musim dingin, dan mendadak Kai bilang kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kyungsoo, gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang dan bermata bulat, yang baru satu bulan menjadi pacarnya tersebut langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara mendengar pengakuannya. Awalnya Kai hanya tertawa melihat kekagetan Kyungsoo dan wajah imutnya itu, namun kemudian dia berakting sedih karena tidak mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan akan memberikannya besok, sebab dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jika Kai berulang tahun. Namun Kai memaksa hingga akhirnya gadisnya itu mengiyakan dengan syarat, Kai tidak minta yang aneh-aneh. Langsung saja Kai menunjuk ke arah dada Kyungsoo, membuat mata bulat itu semakin membulat. Sebelum si mungil tersebut mengamuk, Kai segera mengatakan jika dia meminta name tag Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Kai meminta name tag-nya dan waktu itu Kai hanya menjawab.

"_Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau itu dirimu. Karena kalau aku memiliki benda seperti itu, aku merasa kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku dan hanya akulah yang memilikimu."_

Kai masih ingat bagaimana meronanya wajah Kyungsoo waktu itu, bukan karena hawa dingin tapi karena dia malu. Dan ekspresinya ketika itu benar-benar sangat membunuh, terlalu cute hingga membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit keras kedua pipi chubby tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya malu-malu menjadi garang dan balik menyerang kekasihnya dengan ganas.

Karena kelas mereka berbeda, Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah melepas name tag dari jasnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, ketika pulang sekolah gadis itu sedang mengepel di gedung olahraga, teman sekelasnya bilang dia sedang dihukum karena sudah merusak seragamnya sendiri. Ah, Kai langsung merasa bersalah dan menemani Kyungsoo menyelesaikan hukuman hingga nyaris tengah malam.

Dengan tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya, Kai meletakkan name tag tersebut kembali ke dalam kotak dan mengaduk-aduk lagi isinya. Kali ini sebuah kertas karton warna pink berbentuk bintang yang teraih oleh tangannya. Kai membaca pesan yang tertulis rapi di sisi bagian putih kertas itu.

_**Merry Christmas, Kai Oppa. ¿uʞɿɒɔɒq ibɒlnɘm uɒʞ ʜɒʞuɒm ,umiɒʞuynɘm uʞɒ [ooƨǫnuyʞ ob]**_

Kai tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya membaca kalimat tersebut. Kai membalik kartu bintang itu yang menjadi simbol dari moment-moment pertamanya menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai 'kekasih'-nya.

SMA tempat Kai dulu belajar merupakan SMA yang menggabungkan murid asrama dengan murid biasa. Yayasan itu punya asrama namun juga menerima murid dari luar asrama dan Kai termasuk murid dari luar tersebut. Hari itu hari Natal, tanggal 25 Desember, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kai tidak merayakan Natal di rumah selama 16 tahun hidupnya karena dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Appa-nya. Dia menginap di salah satu kamar asrama teman sekelasnya di malam Natal dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih menari keesokan harinya.

Seharian Kai menari di ruang latihan, selain untuk berlatih dia juga sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para yeoja penghuni asrama putri yang entah kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan malah bergerombol di sekolah mencarinya dengan tangan membawa kado. Sekedar untuk mencari ketenangan, Kai juga menggunakan ruang latihan yang berbeda dengan yang sehari-hari dia gunakan. Ruang latihan yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang latihannya yang biasa, dipisahkan oleh tembok dengan sebuah pintu geser yang tidak pernah terkunci. Dan dari pintu geser itulah dia memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kai hanya iseng ingin tahu keadaan ruang latihannya dan mengira jika yeoja-yeoja itu mengejarnya sampai ke sana. Kai menggeser sedikit pintu penghubung antar ruang latihan dan terkejut melihat tempat latihannya begitu tenang. Hanya ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk memainkan gitar bersama dengan seorang yeoja mungil berambut hitam. Kai tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah yeoja itu karena posisi duduknya yang membelakangi arah pintu. Kai hanya mengenali namja yang bersama dengannya, Park Chanyeol, teman di ekskul menari sekaligus Sunbae Kai.

Kedua orang itu nampak riang mengobrol dan bercengkerama, membuat Kai penasaran dengan isi percakapan mereka. Karena setaunya Chanyeol sudah punya pacar bernama Baekhyun. Proporsi tubuhnya memang kecil, namun Kai berani bersumpah jika warna rambut Baekhyun itu coklat dan bukan hitam. Kai seperti sedang menangkap basah sebuah scene perselingkuhan dan itu membuatnya makin bersemangat untuk mengintip.

"_Pulanglah dan datanglah lagi nanti. Kau hanya akan lelah kalau begini terus."_ terdengar suara berat Chanyeol seperti membujuk yeoja itu untuk pergi.

Kepala yeoja itu menggeleng membuat gelombang di rambut panjangnya yang halus.

"_Aku akan di sini. Aku mau menyerahkan ini."_ Kai menyipitkan mata dan samar dia melihat kado yang dipegang yeoja tersebut di tangannya.

_Dia mau memberi Chanyeol Hyung kado?_ Batin Kai makin penasaran.

"_Akan sulit kalau kau memberikannya hari ini, Kyungsoo-ya. Besok saja."_

Mata Kai terbeliak mendengar nama yang disebut oleh mulut Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan merangsek di antara kedua orang itu untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk bersila menghadap Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo!? Nama yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Kai dan yang pasti tidak asing pula untuk Chanyeol. Karena sejak festival musim panas yang diadakan sebelum liburan, Kai memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia tertarik pada seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun yang juga menjadi anggota ekskul vokal. Seorang gadis putih mungil bermata bulat yang berdiri di barisan terdepan kelompok chorus sekolah. Dari Chanyeol (dengan informan utama adalah Baekhyun), Kai tahu jika nama gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Sudah sejak lama Kai ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi selalu tidak pernah ada waktu. Kelas yang berbeda, kegiatan ekskul yang berbeda, ditambah dengan Kyungsoo adalah siswi asrama (menurut informasi yang Kai dapat, orang tua Kyungsoo semuanya tinggal di Amerika) yang sudah pasti tidak bisa keluar-masuk asrama seenaknya. Masa' iya Kai mau memanjat pagar untuk menemui pujaan hatinya itu seperti di drama-drama atau sengaja menyamar menjadi yeoja untuk masuk asrama. Betapa bodoh dan sangat tidak cool-nya. Bisa hancur image ulzzang yang selama ini mati-matian dia bangun dan malah nanti berakhir dengan sebutan namja mesum yang mengintip ke asrama yeoja. Aigooo~

Kai menutup pintu penghubung dengan kesal. Dia merasa dikhianati dan dibohongi oleh orang yang paling dia percayai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Padahal selama ini Chanyeol mengatakan akan mendukung sepenuhnya keinginannya untuk mendekati Do Kyungsoo, tapi apa kenyataannya? Malah dia sendiri yang menikam temannya dari belakang seperti ini. Kai marah. Seharian dia tidak melanjutkan latihannya, hanya duduk di pojokan ruangan sambil menyetel musik rock keras-keras guna melampiaskan emosinya.

Kai kembali ke kamar Chanyeol saat hampir tengah malam. Meletakkan tas dan langsung duduk menyumbat telinga dengan earphone tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa menanyakan mengenai kejadian siang tadi karena dia tidak mau dituduh sebagai pengintip. Kai masih mendengarkan musik hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah kado di depan kakinya. Kai melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan memandang Chanyeol serta kado itu bergantian dengan heran. Chanyeol tidak sedang memberinya kado natal 'kan? Untuk apa? Mendadak Kai jadi merinding.

"_Bukalah. Itu dari seseorang yang spesial,"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang jenaka seperti biasa.

Alis Kai mengerut dan meski enggan, dia membuka juga bungkusan kado tersebut. Ada sebuah kotak kardus kecil berisi beberapa kue kering yang salah satunya langsung Kai masukkan ke dalam mulut tanpa pikir panjang dan selembar kartu berbentuk bintang berwarna pink. Kai membuka kartu itu dan membaca isinya, sekejab alisnya kembali mengerut.

_**merry christmas, kai oppa. ¿uʞɿɒɔɒq ibɒl uɒʞ ʜɒʞuɒm ,umiɒʞuynɘm uʞɒ [ooƨǫnuyʞ ob]**_

"_Apa yang dia tulis? Apa dia mengatakannya?"_ tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan kartu bintang yang dibaca Kai. Dia ikut membaca tulisan aneh itu dan mendesis.

"_Aigoo~, dia melakukannya lagi."_

"_Kau tahu ini bacanya apa, Hyung?"_ tanya Kai.

"_Bacalah terbalik."_ Hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol sembari melempar spidol pada Hoobae-nya. Kai menerima spidol itu dan menimpa tulisan rapi tersebut dengan tulisan tangannya yang tegas hingga menembus ke balik kertas. Setelah selesai, Kai membalik kertas bintang itu dan mata kelamnya langsung terbeliak.

"_Hyung...!"_ kalimat Kai tercekat.

"_Seharian dia menunggumu di ruang latihan bersama Baekhyun, tapi karena Baekhyun sedang ada urusan jadi aku yang menemaninya daripada dia duduk bengong sendirian seperti puppy dibuang. Kau itu ... kalau mau pindah ruangan lain kali bilang, tidak kasian kau membuat dia menunggu begitu sampai lupa makan?"_ Chanyeol membalas dengan omelan.

"_Ini...aku..."_ Kai speechless dan merasa gugup dalam sekejab, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hatinya mendesak untuk segera menemui si pemberi kado itu, tapi otaknya menahannya dengan alasan sudah larut malam. Kai mengalami kebingungan intern. Kakinya maju-mundur dengan galau.

"_Baekhyun bilang dia baru saja pulang nonton film dengan teman-temannya dan sebentar lagi sampai di gerbang asrama." _Seolah mengerti isi kepala Kai, Chanyeol memberikan hint.

Namja berkulit tan itu tertegun beberapa saat lalu segera berdiri dan melesat keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang berlari penasaran mengekorinya. Dan Kai tiba di gerbang asrama putri tepat ketika serombongan yeoja baru sampai di tempat yang sama. Beberapa gadis menjerit girang melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Mereka berebutan menyebut nama kedua ulzzang itu seperti fan-girl yang melihat idolanya.

Kai langsung menyeruak ke tengah-tengah rombongan dan berdiri tepat di depan seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang tubuhnya nyaris menghilang di dalam balutan mantel musim dingin yang sangat tebal. Kai menunjukkan kertas bintang itu tepat di depan hidung memerah Kyungsoo, membuat sepasang matanya membeliak semakin bulat.

"_Aku mau..."_ napas Kai terengah. _"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Do Kyungsoo!"_ lanjutnya tegas membuat suasana sekitar hening untuk sesaat dan kemudian jeritan frustasi tidak terelakkan lagi. Bahkan beberapa dari yeoja-yeoja itu ada yang jatuh pingsan (lebe -_-)

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap tak berkedip pada Kai yang langsung menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kelegaan begitu sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Lalu keesokan harinya, kedua nama mereka menjadi headline dinding sekolah selama satu minggu berturut-turut.

Perlahan senyuman terukir di bibir Kai, seolah dia sedang mengalami lagi potongan indah masa lalunya di dalam dunia di balik pejaman matanya. Namja itu terbaring di lantai dengan mata menutup rapat dan napas keluar-masuk teratur. Di sebelahnya masih tergeletak kotak kardus yang belum tertutup dan di tangannya ada secarik kertas karton pink yang terbalik dengan tulisan tebal hitam menembus hingga ke sisi yang satunya.

_**[do kyungsoo] aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku? .ɒqqo iɒʞ ,ƨɒmƚƨiɿʜɔ yɿɿɘm. **_

**-NEXT ?-**

* * *

**Footnote:**

[1] "Let Out The Beast" by EXO-K


	6. HTAƎЯᙠ (BREATH) (EXO) (2 of 2)

.

.

.

Senja sudah tenggelam saat dengan terburu-buru Kai keluar dari mobil dan mengaktifkan alarm. Hujan turun dengan deras dan dia sedang tidak membawa payung. Namja itu merapatkan mantelnya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie, dia berjalan tergesa nyaris berlari melintasi jalan raya.

Kai sudah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo satu jam yang lalu. Namun ketika dia bersiap untuk pergi, mendadak seorang anak terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Jadi dia harus membantu memijat lebih dulu baru bisa meninggalkan perusahaan, setelahnya dia mengebut pergi ke kafe yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak sulit mencari kafe itu meski Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan nama dan letaknya. Gadis mungil tersebut sudah menyebutkan 'kafe yang biasa', itu berarti tempat yang sering mereka datangi ketika masih pacaran dulu.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Kai sampai di dalam kafe. Dalam hati dia merutuki management tempat nongkrong favoritnya kala remaja tersebut. Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan tetap saja kafe itu tidak memiliki parking area sendiri dan masih menggunakan area parkir umum yang letaknya cukup jauh serta harus menyeberang jalan.

Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru kafe, namun sosok Kyungsoo masih belum tertangkap retina gelap matanya.

_Apa dia sudah pergi? _Batin Kai sedikit ngeri. Membayangkan Kyungsoo yang kesal karena menunggunya lalu pergi begitu saja, membuatnya tidak dapat menemukan kesempatan lain untuk pertemuan setelah hari ini. Namun setau Kai, meski Kyungsoo memang kadang suka marah-marah, gadis itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya ketika mereka janjian. Paling Kyungsoo hanya akan ngambek setelah Kai terlambat selama 2 jam, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun yeoja itu pergi sebelum melihat kedatangannya.

"Oppa!" sebuah suara kecil yang sangat dikenal oleh Kai, menuntun namja tersebut untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja paling ujung, sedikit tersembunyi, sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya. Segaris senyuman muncul di bibir Kai.

"Mian, aku terlambat," ujar Kai begitu tiba di meja tempat Kyungsoo menunggu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Aku senang kau datang. Aku pikir terjadi apa-apa denganmu di jalan sampai kau terlambat. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Alasan yang sama. Kyungsoo masih mengucapkan kalimatnya yang tidak berubah itu bahkan setelah lima tahun mereka berpisah. Satu-satunya penyebab kenapa Kyungsoo tetap kukuh menunggu Kai walau namja itu akan terlambat selama lima jam adalah karena dia mengkhawatirkan Kai. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kai dalam perjalanannya, makanya dia akan terus menunggu hingga berhasil melihat kedatangan namja tersebut. Baru setelah Kai muncul dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo melancarkan aksi marahnya.

Mulut Kai menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Gomawo, karena sudah mencemaskan aku," desisnya tulus, dibalas anggukan ringan oleh gadis cantik di depannya.

"Lalu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kai tanpa dapat memikirkan basa-basi apapun dan beberapa detik setelah dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu dia merutuk di dalam hati. Sudah pasti ada hal yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan dengannya hingga harus mengajaknya bertemu begini dan setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya, gadis itu akan kembali meninggalkannya lalu yang tersisa hanyalah dia yang sendirian mengakui jika dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia selalu berubah menjadi orang idiot setiap kali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun secara natural tubuh Kai melakukan adaptasi. Dan biasanya yang menjadi korban adalah image-nya sebagai seorang ulzzang yang dingin dan badboy yang selalu dia junjung tinggi hingga ke luar galaksi bima sakti. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo selalu punya komentar yang berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja lain setiap kali menyangkut Kai.

"_Dingin? Kejam? Anni, Kai Oppa orang yang menyenangkan. Dia juga sangat kyeopta."_ Dan tak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan untuk membela diri karena memang pada kenyataannya dia selalu berubah menjadi pribadi yang disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi setiap kali mereka berdua sedang bersama. Meski dia berubah menjadi seperti itu hanya di depan Kyungsoo saja.

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah mendengar pertanyaan frontal Kai. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan banyak getar perasaan yang sulit untuk dibaca dan entah kenapa gadis itu mendadak gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai yang menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Memang selalu mudah menebak gadis mungil itu karena dia lebih ekspresif dibandingkan dengan Kai yang lumayan jaga image.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecut. Kai memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu bicara adalah dengan mendiamkannya, memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan dan merangkai kalimat di samping mengumpulkan keberanian. Meski hal tersebut akan memakan waktu satu jam lamanya, Kai tidak keberatan. Toh, dia menyukai setiap waktu yang dia habiskan bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Walau semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling diam dan saling menatap tanpa melakukan apapun.

Drrt, drrt, mendadak terdengar suara getaran telpon. Kai langsung merogoh saku kemejanya dan melihat layar ponselnya yang biasa saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, telpon," tegur Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong.

"Eh? Ne? Ah, i-iya," jawab yeoja itu terkejut. Saking gugupnya dia, sampai-sampai bukannya mengambil, tangan putih itu malah tanpa sengaja menyenggol tasnya sendiri hingga terjatuh. Isi tasnya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Mi...mian, mianhe," ujar Kyungsoo semakin panik sambil berjongkok di bawah meja, memunguti barang-barangnya satu per satu. Kai ikut merendahkan tubuh membantu gadis itu.

Duagh!

"Appo!" seru Kyungsoo ketika tanpa sengaja dia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja saat mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Begitu keras hingga meja kayu itu terguncang.

"Pfft-" Kai menahan tawa melihat tingkah ceroboh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya memang gagal upgrade dan masih stagnant dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya karena malu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di depan mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"A...aku akan segera kembali, Oppa," pamit Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangannya, dibalas anggukan oleh Kai. Seperginya yeoja itu, Kai meletakkan kening ke meja menyembunyikan tawa dan ekspresi gelinya menyadari jika Kyungsoo memang benar-benar masih belum berubah sama sekali.

_Ah, dia kyeopta,_ batin Kai seraya menegakkan lagi punggungnya meski masih ada sisa-sisa tawa di sudut bibirnya.

Kai menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menelpon sambil menikmati suasana di sekitarnya. Kafe kecil yang kesemua bagian dan pernak-perniknya di dominasi warna coklat kayu serta segarnya hijau rumput. Ditemani alunan lirih BGM berupa permainan piano menyuarakan lagu klasik yang menenangkan hati. Disempurnakan oleh pemandangan sepi jalanan yang diguyur hujan deras di luar jendela yang berembun. Kai melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Dia menyukai perasaan damai dan tenang seperti ini. Perasaan yang selama ini hanya dia rasakan jika sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo, sebab scene yang sama seperti ini tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo malah membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Kai menggerakkan kakinya. Tring, sebuah suara mendadak masuk ke lubang telinga namja itu. Kai menundukkan kepala dan tatapannya tertumpu pada sesuatu yang bersinar di bawah sana. Namja jangkung tersebut membungkukkan badan dan mengambil cincin itu. Sebuah cincin emas berhiaskan berlian mungil tepat di tengah-tengah. Kai menelengkan kepala, menyipitkan mata membaca ukiran nama yang ternyata ada di bagian dalam lingkaran cincin itu.

_KIM JONG DAE,_ eja Kai dalam hati. Dan nama di sebelahnya adalah...

DO KYUNG SOO.

CTARRR! Petir menyambar membawa suara yang memekakkan telinga hingga ke saraf terdalam diiringi oleh kilatan silau cahaya putih yang membelah langit. Tubuh Kai diselimuti kebekuan lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Bibir namja itu terkatup rapat dengan sepasang iris menegang tak kuasa mengatur fokus. Sepasang tangannya terjatuh lemas membentur permukaan meja. Cincin itu terlepas dari pegangannya dan menimbulkan suara 'tring' ringan saat berputar sebentar lalu tergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja kayu yang halus.

Perlahan tarikan napas Kai memberat seiring dengan kedua mata kelamnya yang akhirnya bisa berkedip namun menyisakan kabut bening yang melapisi di permukaannya. Bibir Kai yang tadinya bergeming, perlahan bergetar disusul oleh seluruh tubuhnya. Namja itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat, mencoba untuk menyamarkan getaran badannya meski tidak berhasil. Tubuh jangkungnya yang gagah menggigil seperti orang sakit demam.

Di detik ini, Kai tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Kepalanya blank, kosong total. Entah berjalan-jalan kemana benda yang bernama otak itu. Kai hanya dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak dirambati oleh rasa panas dan dingin di waktu yang bersamaan. Kesepuluh ujung jari tangannya beku, namun kulit leher dan wajahnya memanas. Benar-benar persis seperti orang demam. Ditambah dengan degupan jantung Kai yang berpacu seperti sedang ikut balap lari melawan desiran kuat pembuluh darahnya yang berputar di seluruh jalur di tubuhnya.

Rasio Kai kehilangan kuasa atas setiap inch sel tubuhnya. Saraf dan neuronnya bergerak sendiri dikendalikan oleh emosinya yang berakhir dengan menjajah kejam hampir keseluruhan fungsi organnya terutama jantung dan kelenjar air matanya. Kai mengusap liquid bening yang lolos setetes di tulang pipinya. Namja itu mendongakkan wajah, sebisa mungkin menahan rombongan banjir yang sudah mengantri tak sabar untuk keluar di pintu bendungan.

Kai menutup mata sambil tidak merubah posisi kepalanya yang tengadah. Dia menghitung satu hingga sepuluh dalam hati, dengan perlahan. Jika hitungannya sudah habis dia akan mengulanginya lagi. Kai terus mengulangi sepuluh angka itu seraya mengatur dan menormalkan tarikan napasnya. Kai mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan bersamaan dengan dia menurunkan wajahnya yang mulai kembali terlihat tenang, setidaknya tidak sekacau tadi.

Mata kelam Kai berputar, menatap dingin pada cincin yang membalas tatapannya dengan kilauannya yang polos.

"_...ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

Kai tersenyum kecut mengingat lagi pertanyaannya sendiri. Sekarang dia merasa dia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Kai menyambar cincin yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan gerakan kasar. Namja tersebut berdiri lantas melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menjauhi meja, mencari si pemilik cincin untuk mengembalikan benda yang hilang itu.

"Ne, Chagiya. Umma akan segera pulang, kau jangan nakal ya di sana. Pupuh, pupuh, muach :* saranghae~❤ annyeong~" Kyungsoo menutup telpon dengan senyuman manis mengembang di bibir heart-shape-nya yang cantik. Yeoja itu membalikkan badan dan langsung terlonjak kaget begitu sesosok tubuh tinggi sudah memblokade tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"O...Oppa..." desis Kyungsoo bergetar. Sekejab kegugupan dan kekhawatiran melapisi setiap jengkal kedua mata bulatnya yang melebar kaget.

"Oppa, sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai diam, menatap Kyungsoo sambil memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya yang tidak menyiratkan emosi apapun. Terlihat begitu aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat ekspresi Kai yang seperti garis lurus dan tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin menusuk.

"Oppa..." hanya suara itu yang dapat keluar dari celah bibir Kyungsoo yang memucat.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini," ujar Kai datar sambil meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan cincin emas tersebut di telapak tangannya. Mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat melihat benda yang sangat dia kenal itu. Yeoja tersebut menggenggam cincin miliknya dan langsung mengarahkan mata dengan cepat ke iris kelam Kai. Bukan kegugupan dan kekhawatiran yang menguar dari raut cantik wajah putih itu sekarang, melainkan ketakutan.

"Oppa, ini tidak seperti yang..."

"AKU ada urusan." Kai memotong kalimat Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap namja tersebut pendek lalu berbalik, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kafe tanpa peduli pada hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

"OPPA! Oppa, jamkkanman! ACK!" Kyungsoo berusaha menyusul langkah kaki Kai, namun naas dia kembali terpeleset dan jatuh di genangan lumpur.

Kai menghentikan ayunan kakinya sesaat ketika mendengar pekikan kesakitan Kyungsoo, dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti terjatuh lagi. Namun Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, menahan hasrat besarnya yang ingin menoleh dan membantu yeoja mungil itu untuk berdiri. Dia menepikan seluruh rasa simpatinya yang digantikan oleh luapan air asin dari kedua bendungan di matanya yang akhirnya jebol tanpa pertahanan.

Dalam deras hujan Kai terisak, tidak lagi mencoba untuk menahan apapun. Dia menyerah sepenuhnya di bawah kendali emosi serta hatinya yang patah menjadi dua bagian dan sedang memancarkan darah sederas sungai asin yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kaki tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan panggilan Kyungsoo yang masih belum menyerah menyuarakan namanya.

"OPPA! KAI OPPA!"

Kai terus berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di seberang sana. Namja itu melangkahkan sebelah kakinya turun dari trotoar ke permukaan aspal, terus melangkah hingga kemudian sebuah suara keras mengagetkan indera pendengarannya. Suara ini bukan suara jeritan Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya, suara ini juga bukan suara Kyungsoo berteriak karena terjatuh. Suara ini terdengar tak asing, sangat bising, suara ini adalah suara klakson. Kai menolehkan kepala ke samping dan sepasang cahaya putih menyilaukan langsung membutakan matanya. Kai menutup mata merasakah perih di kedua retinanya dan tepat saat itu lamat dia mendengar suara Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya.

"OPPAAA!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo kali ini menjadi teriakannya yang paling keras. Sebelum sempat Kai mengerti kronologi utuh yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya, mendadak dia merasa sesuatu mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dengan keras. Kai jatuh terjerembab dan berguling-guling. Keningnya terasa perih karena bergesekan dengan permukaan aspal. Dan tepat ketika dia jatuh tadi, terdengar pula suara dentuman keras di belakangnya.

BRAK!

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kai bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. Namja itu berusaha keras untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung saja dia mengedarkan pandangan bingung ke sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba sudah ramai. Ada banyak orang yang berdiri memandangnya seolah dia adalah tontonan. Kerumunan lain juga bisa Kai lihat berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut memaksakan diri untuk berdiri menegakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa nyeri dan lemas. Beberapa pasang tangan bergerak menahannya disertai mulut-mulut asing yang mengatakan padanya untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Kai menepis semua simpati tak dikenalnya tersebut dan tetap menyeret sepasang kakinya yang terasa berat mendekati kerumunan lebih ramai yang berada tepat di sebelah tempatnya jatuh tadi.

Kai menerobos masuk hingga barisan terdepan dan sekali lagi tubuhnya membeku, bukan karena dingin air hujan yang membuat badannya kuyup hingga ke pakaian dalam, tapi karena pemandangan yang tertangkap iris gelapnya itu terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi baginya. Pemandangan itu terlalu miris, menyakitkan, terlalu kejam untuk disebut sebagai kenyataan.

Kai mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa perih karena kemasukan darah yang mengalir dari luka sobek di keningnya dan mencoba untuk lebih memfokuskan lagi pandangannya. Kai tak kuasa mengedipkan mata. Dia menghitung satu hingga sepuluh, berharap di hitungan ke sepuluh apa yang dia lihat sekarang akan menghilang dan dia akan terbangun layaknya dia seperti sedang bermimpi. Namun sudah tiga kali Kai mengulang hitungannya dan tak ada yang berubah, sama sekali.

Di depan Kai, tepat di depan kaki panjangnya, tergeletak tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak bergerak. Sosok mungil itu terbaring di permukaan aspal yang dingin dan basah dalam posisi miring. Kedua mata bulatnya terpejam rapat, sangat rapat, dengan air merah menggenang di bawah kepalanya, bercampur dengan deras rintik hujan, hingga akhirnya mengalir jauh masuk ke saluran air.

Bruk, kedua lutut Kai lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas aspal. Cincin emas berkilau tepat di antara kedua kakinya, Kai mengambil benda itu, menggenggamnya kuat. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang dingin terguyur air hujan. Liquid asin kembali merembes dari kedua sudut mata Kai, menyatu dengan hujan dan darah yang masih belum berhenti mengalir dari lukanya. Tangan namja itu gemetar ketika mengambil tangan Kyungsoo di genggamannya.

"KYUNGSOO!" pekikan keras Kai bercampur dengan ratapan dan tangisannya.

Lalu mendadak, semuanya gelap.

* * *

_Nunmuri ireoke heulleonaerimyeon akkideon nae jageun chueokdeulmajeodo_

_**Dalam tangisku, bahkan kenangan terkecil pun terasa berharga**_

_Eojjeol jul molla_

_**Entahlah...**_

_Neomu apaseo seoro nohajugil yaksokhaetjiman_

_**Terasa menyakitkan, saat kita setuju untuk saling melepaskan**_

_Jasin eobseul ttae, gakkeum sumsorirado deullyeojugil_

_**Tapi jika aku merindukanmu, ijinkan aku setidaknya mendengar suara napasmu**_

* * *

-o0o-

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Kai dengan suara lirih di antara rapat pejaman matanya dan tarikan napasnya yang teratur. Air bening mengintip di sudut matanya dan sebelum titik itu jatuh, sebuah ujung jari lentik berkulit putih dengan kuku terpangkas cantik berwarna jingga kemerahan, mengusapnya lembut terlebih dulu. Kristal asin itu menghilang, seperti menguap begitu saja dari wajah Kai.

Sosok berbaju putih dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah dan kulit seputih susunya yang nampak cantik, perlahan duduk di sebelah Kai yang tak bergerak meletakkan kepala di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sepasang mata bulat tersebut berkilat bening menatap wajah damai namja di hadapannya. Bibirnya melengkung menyunggingkan senyuman menikmati pemandangan langka Kai yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Tangan kurus tersebut terangkat, mengelus sebelah pipi Kai dengan lembut, merapikan ujung-ujung rambut coklatnya yang jatuh berantakan di atas perban yang membalut erat keningnya dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kai. Gadis itu mengalihkan tangannya menyentuh surai belakang kepala namja berkulit tan tersebut, terus menelusuri lekuk bahunya yang tegap, meluncur ke lengannya yang berotot keras, ke sikunya, dan berakhir di ujung-ujung jari tangannya yang panjang dan berurat tegas.

Kyungsoo menggenggam jari jemari Kai dengan hangat, meremasnya perlahan, dan menggeser tubuhnya memangkas jarak dengan sosok gagah yang sekarang sedang sakit. Sakit karena dirinya. Lekat Kyungsoo menatap Kai, mengamati setiap gurat dan garis di wajah tampan namja yang telah, masih, dan akan selamanya bertahta mutlak di kerajaan hatinya itu. Dekat Kyungsoo menyesap aroma tubuh Kai yang masih belum berubah, menguarkan harum parfum yang selalu dia pakai sejak usianya 16 tahun.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai yang masih terlelap, sedikit demi sedikit menyingkirkan jeda di antara mereka dan bibir Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan bibir Kai. Yeoja mungil itu ragu. Hangat napas Kai menerpa ujung hidungnya. Lalu perlahan Kyungsoo kembali menarik wajahnya, ikut meletakkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Kai. Kembali mengamati ekspresi tidurnya yang tenang seperti bayi.

"Oppa, ini bukan salahmu," bisik Kyungsoo lirih. "Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku juga karena aku tahu kau paling benci orang yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku tetap akan minta maaf karena aku menyadari kesalahanku," lanjut gadis itu.

"Oppa, maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu dan aku tahu kau juga tidak pernah rela melepasku. Kau melakukan itu, memaksaku untuk pergi karena memikirkan masa depanku, ne? Tapi sebenarnya tanpa harus kau melakukannya pun, masa depanku tetap akan baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan akan lebih bahagia jika terus bersama denganmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dan tidak mau mempertahankan aku. Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal karena sudah melakukan itu? Penyesalan itu aku anggap sebagai hukuman untukmu. Jadi aku tidak perlu menghukummu lagi 'kan?" bibir Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman heart-shape-nya yang manis.

"Oppa, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau juga pacar pertamaku. Meskipun aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain, tapi rasa cintaku padanya tidak akan sebesar rasa cintaku padamu. Karena kau adalah yang pertama, yang pertama untuk semuanya. Suka, cinta, sedih, kecewa, ngambek, khawatir, cemburu, patah hati. Terlalu banyak yang sudah kau ajarkan padaku, Oppa. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah sekali pun melupakanmu lima tahun ini. Apa kau juga begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai yang menjawabnya dengan helaan napas tenang di alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tampan kalau sedang tidur," puji yeoja mungil itu kagum. "Kau memang selalu tampan, Gudae-ya," bisiknya melanjutkan. Ada getar pedih, namun juga bahagia terselip bersamaan di nada suaranya.

"Oppa, apa kau masih ingat dengan kebiasaanku yang menulis secara terbalik? Seperti waktu aku memberimu surat cinta dan kau langsung menyalahkanku karena menulis sesuatu yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Oppa-ya, apa kau tidak tahu menulis surat cinta dan mengatakan perasaan lebih dulu bagi seorang gadis itu sangat sulit dan merupakan pantangan? Aku melanggar pantangan itu hanya untukmu. Jadi tidak seharusnya kau marah-marah padaku!" ketus Kyungsoo sewot, namun sekejab kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi kau waktu marah-marah terlihat semakin keren❤"

"Aku sempat kaget waktu tahu kalau kau yang lebih dulu menyukaiku sejak festival musim panas, sementara aku baru mengenalmu ketika showcase di musim gugur. Maaf ya kalau aku terlambat mengenalmu, kau 'kan tahu sendiri aku orangnya tidak pedulian. Apalagi tentang ulzzang dan kikang. Tapi aku senang pada akhirnya aku mengenalmu, Oppa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir kalau ulzzang itu ada juga yang berkualitas dan tidak hanya mengandalkan wajah saja. Lihat 'kan? Kau yang pertama lagi!" tawa Kyungsoo ceria.

Untuk sesaat gadis itu terdiam, hanya menatap lekat wajah Kai dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang menyorot hangat. "Oppa, jangan lupakan hobiku menulis terbalik itu ya. Jangan pernah melupakannya. Karena aku membutuhkannya. Makanya kau harus mengingatnya. Aku mohon, hanya satu hal itu. Tolong ingat satu hal itu saja," pinta Kyungsoo kali ini dengan getar sedih di suaranya. Dan ketika gadis mungil tersebut menarik napas, terdengar isakan samarnya.

"Lalu, ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin Oppa mengingatnya. Cincin magnet yang pernah kita beli bersama saat merayakan hari jadian setahun, apa kau masih menyimpannya? Kalau iya, maukah kau memakainya lagi? Satu kali saja juga tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu lama-lama. Satu kali saja, selama satu hari. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya lagi, Oppa. Karena cincin itu satu-satunya yang menjadi pengikatmu dan aku. Oppa, maukah kau memakainya lagi? Selama satu hari...?"

Hening kembali untuk sesaat. Kyungsoo diam, begitu pun dengan Kai yang masih tak terganggu sama sekali di dalam tidurnya. Seolah dia benar-benar lelah sehingga bisa memejamkan mata dengan rapat dan lelap seperti orang mati.

Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, mengusap pipi Kai sekali lagi dengan lembut.

"Oppa, bogoshipta..." lirih yeoja itu, lapisan bening muncul di kedua matanya.

"Aku...selalu merindukanmu, Oppa," isak Kyungsoo.

"Tinggal dengan orang tuaku...meskipun aku bersama dengan orang tuaku...tapi aku merasa aku lebih bahagia waktu aku bersamamu, Oppa...hiks...aku merindukanmu..." air bening semakin deras luruh di kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, hingga nyaris ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Kai. Gadis itu terisak cukup keras tepat di hadapan Kai, namun tetap saja hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pengaruh apa-apa pada namja kulit tan itu. Kai masih memejamkan mata, tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta pada namja lain. Aku juga tidak pernah mau jatuh cinta pada namja lain. Buatku, Oppa adalah satu-satunya. Kau satu-satunya namjachingu-ku. Aku tidak mau orang lain memilikiku selain kau, karena hanya kau yang menyimpan name tag-ku. Meski kau jaim, kurang peka, dan suka ngambek untuk hal yang tidak jelas, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku suka sifatmu yang unik dan caramu menunjukkan perhatian yang berbeda dari orang-orang biasa. Aku suka semua yang ada di dirimu. Aku bahkan masih menyukaimu setelah kau memarahiku dan membuatku menangis. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku berpaling ke namja lain? Harusnya Oppa tahu itu!"

Kyungsoo menghapus kasar air mata di pipinya. Dia kembali bicara dengan suara yang mulai tersedu-sedan.

"Oppa, saranghae...nan hangsang saranghae...kkeutkaji saranghae...saranghae, Kim Jongin Oppa..." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah di sebelah Kai, menyembunyikan suara isakannya yang semakin lepas kendali. Gadis itu tersedu hingga bahu sempitnya bergetar. Kyungsoo masih menangis selama beberapa menit. Dan setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dia kembali mengangkat wajah, mengusap pipinya serta matanya yang basah, dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang jatuh berantakan ke depan. Yeoja tersebut mengambil napas dalam untuk menormalkan paru-parunya.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang masih terlelap, dibelainya surai coklat gelap itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibir heart-shape gadis mungil tersebut tersenyum dan perlahan dia memeluk punggung lebar itu, menempelkan wajahnya di sebelah bahu Kai.

"Oppa, bangunlah. Jangan tidur lagi. Saat kau bangun, kau akan merasa segar dan tidak akan merasa sakit lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit dan menderita, Oppa. Aku akan menggantikanmu menerima semua sakit itu. Makanya, bangunlah, sehatlah, dan jangan sakit lagi. Mianhe, Oppa...mian, kalau hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Saranghae, Kai Oppa..."

* * *

_Hagopeun mari manhado nan amu maldo mot hago…_

_**Banyak hal ingin 'ku katakan tapi tak bisa**_

_Da gwaenchantago seororeul dallaego apahaesseo_

_**Kau bilang kita akan baik-baik saja, meski kenyataannya kita terluka**_

_Da doedollimyeon urin haengbokhagiman haesseo nochi motago isseo_

_**Saat 'ku ingat masa lalu, yang ada hanyalah kita sangat bahagia dan selalu bersama**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Nghh..." suara keluhan lirih lolos dari celah bibir yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat itu, mengagetkan dokter jangkung yang duduk berjaga di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kai? Kai-ya, kau sudah bangun?" tanya dokter muda tersebut lalu menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan stetoskop dan mendengarkan detak jantung pasiennya. Dia mengecek suhu kening Kai lalu menghela napas dengan lega.

Perlahan sepasang mata Kai terbuka dan mengerjab lemah. Dia memandang sekeliling dan seperti mengalami deja vu melihat keadaan sekitar yang serba putih. Lalu tatapan menerawangnya jatuh pada sosok yang dia kenal dan sekarang sedang duduk dengan wajah khawatir di sebelahnya.

"Hyung..." desis Kai memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ne? Apa kau merasa sakit? Katakan kalau ada yang sakit," ujar Chanyeol hati-hati, dibalas gelengan pelan Kai. Selain rasa perih dan pening di kepalanya, dia tidak merasakan sakit di anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kyung..." suara Kai masih keluar dengan lemah.

"Mian, aku terlambat. Kemarin bukan shift jagaku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau dan Kyungsoo mengalami kejadian seburuk ini. Aku sudah mengambil alih perawatanmu, jadi kau tenang saja. Hm?" ujar Chanyeol tidak mendengar desisan Kai barusan.

Kai memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Dia kembali melihat sekeliling. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia berada di kamar ICU, di samping ranjang Kyungsoo, lalu sejak kapan dia berpindah tempat ke sini? Ini ER 'kan?

Seperti menyadari kebingungan Kai, Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Perawat menemukanmu pingsan di kamar Kyungsoo. Kau juga demam tinggi semalaman. Aku sampai berpikir kalau aku mungkin akan kehilangan kau. Keadaanmu kritis sejak kemarin malam."

Kai mengerjabkan mata dengan gamang.

"Hyung..." desisnya.

"Mwo?" sahut Chanyeol pendek.

"Rasanya baru saja Kyungsoo bicara banyak padaku," ujar Kai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku...rasanya aku seperti tertidur meletakkan kepalaku di ranjang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengatakan banyak hal di sebelahku. Dia bicara banyak sekali, begitu cerewet. Dia juga menangis. Aku ingin membuka mata dan membalas kata-katanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mataku terasa berat dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Jadi aku hanya mendengarkannya saja..."

"Kai-ya, apa kepalamu terbentur segitu kerasnya?" tanya Chanyeol merasa jika Kai mengalami halusinasi tingkat tinggi.

"Entahlah," jawab Kai pendek.

"Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bicara padamu panjang lebar. Sekarang bahkan dia masih belum sadar dari komanya. Jadi mana mungkin dia bicara padamu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau mungkin bermimpi," sela Chanyeol.

Kai terdiam. "Mimpi?" bisiknya. "Mimpi..." ulangnya lebih lirih. _Itu hanya mimpi...? _batin Kai. Mimpi yang terlalu nyata untuk ukuran sebuah mimpi.

Selagi Kai sibuk memilah-milah puzzle yang tercampur di dalam kepalanya, getaran halus terdengar dari saku jubah putih Chanyeol. Namja itu meraih ponselnya, membaca mail yang masuk ke inbox-nya dan sekejab sepasang mata lebarnya terbeliak. Segera dia meraih kursi roda dan memaksa Kai untuk bangun, duduk di kursi roda. Pasiennya itu cuma memandang penuh rasa heran pada sikap heboh dokternya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo sudah sadar. Dia baru saja sadar," kata Chanyeol sambil memindahkan botol infus Kai ke gantungan di sebelah kursi roda lantas mendorong benda tersebut keluar dari bilik ER, menuju koridor, ke arah bangsal ICU.

Kursi roda yang diduduki Kai berhenti tepat di luar pintu kamar ICU yang dihuni oleh Kyungsoo. Namja itu berusaha untuk berdiri dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Melalui kaca yang terpasang tembus pandang di sepertiga atas pintu kayu, dia bisa melihat kehebohan dan senyuman bahagia dari orang-orang yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak mengenal orang-orang itu, namun bisa dia pastikan jika laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya tersebut kemungkinan adalah orang tua Kyungsoo, lalu yeoja cantik yang sedang menggendong anak balita itu adalah kakak perempuan Kyungsoo. Seingat Kai, Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika dia punya seorang Unnie yang bernama Luhan.

Kai terenyuh melihat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari wajah orang-orang terdekat Kyungsoo tersebut. Dan dia lebih senang lagi ketika memandang sosok mungil di atas tempat tidur, yang tadinya hanya dapat terbaring diam sekarang sudah bisa mengedipkan mata dan nampak ada sebaris senyuman samar di balik masker oksigen yang masih dia kenakan.

Mendadak, entah karena kebetulan atau memang sudah begitu takdirnya, sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang ke arah pintu, ke tempat Kai yang sedang mengintip. Kai sedikit terkejut begitu irisnya bertemu tatap dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Agak lama mereka melakukan kontak mata, hingga kemudian tangan Kyungsoo terangkat ke udara dan bergerak. Kai memicingkan mata, mencoba memahami gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang seperti melukis di udara. Sementara orang-orang di sebelah gadis itu saling menatap bingung pada tingkah aneh putri dan adik terkecil mereka.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan dengan sangat pelan, membuat Kai bisa mendapatkan bayangan jelas mengenai pesannya.

**i**

**l**

**y**

**ʞ**

**ɒ**

**i**

**o**

**q**

**q**

**ɒ**

Yang jika diurutkan akan menjadi "ɒqqo iɒʞ yli" dan jika dibaca terbalik menjadi "ily kai oppa"[2].

Kai tertegun. Teringat lagi isi mimpinya semalam.

"_Oppa, jangan lupakan hobiku menulis terbalik itu ya. Jangan pernah melupakannya. Karena aku membutuhkannya..."_

_Kyungsoo...apa kau sedang memberiku firasat?_ Batin Kai.

Samar, bibir pucat Kyungsoo terlihat tersenyum dari kejauhan dan kepalanya nampak mengangguk seperti bisa mendengar isi hati Kai.

Mata Kai berkabut.

Tangan Kyungsoo kembali terangkat, kali ini menuliskan satu kata yang sangat pendek, terbukti dari begitu cepat dia selesai. Kai tersentak membaca pesan yang barusan ditulis Kyungsoo.

**d**

**y**

**ɘ**

"ɘyd" = "bye"

Kai menggelengkan kepala.

"Andwe..." bisiknya. "ANDWE!" pekik Kai histeris mengagetkan Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan baru sadar jika ada orang di luar pintu.

Tanpa disadari semua orang, dan mungkin hanya Kai yang menyadarinya, bibir Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Perlahan mata bulat itu terpejam, semakin rapat. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya dan bersamaan dengan napasnya keluar habis kembali ke udara, sepasang kelopak matanya melekat satu dengan yang lain. Garis di layar kardio berubah lurus di detik itu juga, bersamaan dengan raungan keras Kai yang kembali terdengar.

"KYUNGSOO...!"

-o0o-

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir upacara pemakaman Kyungsoo dan Kai masih tidak dapat menghadirinya karena terpenjara di kamar inap dengan tusukan jarum infus dan selang oksigen yang setia menggantung manis di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak seberapa, tapi darah yang tidak mau mengering di hatinya itu yang membuat kondisinya drop dari hari ke hari.

Ditambah lagi namja yang biasanya sehat dan segar bugar tersebut juga mendadak lupa caranya makan dan minum, semakin melipat-gandakan kecemasan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kai seperti kehilangan cahaya hidup, seolah dia sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi dan ingin pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

Hari-hari dia habiskan dengan berbaring maupun duduk di ranjangnya sambil menerawang menatap langit musim semi yang masih bermendung. Tak jarang pandangan kosongnya itu berakhir dengan lelehan air mata dan isakan tangis. Menyedihkan, keadaan terpuruknya saat ini terlalu menyedihkan. Bukan, membiarkan dia hidup seperti inilah yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari upacara terakhir pemakaman Kyungsoo dan langsung melihat keadaan Kai di kamar. Tak perlu Chanyeol masuk, dari kaca pintu dia sudah bisa melihat Kai dan yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas prihatin menyaksikan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela tanpa bergerak.

Mata lebar Chanyeol berputar mengobservasi keadaan di dalam. Jatah makan siang rumah sakit masih utuh di atas meja belum tersentuh sedikit pun dan kotak coklat yang berada di dekatnya pun sepertinya sudah tidak dijamah lagi oleh Kai. Sebelumnya beberapa kali Kai memaksa untuk pergi ke pemakaman Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan berpotensi tinggi pingsan di sembarang tempat. Kai baru mau tenang dan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol membawakan barang yang diminta Kai. Kotak coklat berukuran sedang yang dia simpan di laci paling bawah almarinya. Namun Kai hanya membuka kotak itu satu kali, lantas tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tidak tahu lagi harus mengapakan temannya itu. Dia membalikkan badan dan terkejut begitu baru menyadari kedatangan beberapa orang berpakaian gelap yang sudah berdiri di belakang punggungnya entah sejak kapan. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala sopan pada anggota keluarga Kyungsoo itu dibalas hal serupa oleh mereka.

Cklek, Kai bisa mendengar suara knop pintu kamarnya diputar dan daun pintunya terbuka, namun dia tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap bergeming di posisinya semula, memandang kosong ke arah langit.

"Kai-ya, orang tua Kyungsoo mencarimu." Terdengar suara berat Chanyeol merobek keheningan.

Kai menunjukkan reaksi, dia berbalik perlahan dan menundukkan kepala menyapa, dibalas anggukan serupa oleh pasangan suami-istri paruh baya tersebut. Kai bermaksud untuk turun dari tempat tidur namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Di sini saja tidak apa-apa, jangan paksakan dirimu," ujar Umma Kyungsoo lembut seraya duduk di sebelah Kai dan memeluk bahu lebarnya. Suaranya terdengar parau dan wajah mungilnya yang menurun pada Kyungsoo, nampak sangat lelah menyiratkan beban serta kesedihan mendalam yang sedang dia alami sekarang.

"Jeoseonghamnida..." desis Kai sambil sekali lagi menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kami bilang kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini kecelakaan, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali," ujar Umma Kyungsoo lirih karena sudah hampir seratus kali dia mendengar namja itu mengatakan satu kata yang sama pada mereka.

"Jeoseonghamnida..." desis Kai sekali lagi, membuat kedua orang tua Kyungsoo terenyuh dan tidak dapat membendung air mata yang entah kapan akan mengering.

"Dibandingkan kami, mungkin kaulah yang paling menderita, Nak..." ratap Umma Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Kai, air mata kembali tumpah di wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkeriput.

"Jeoseong...hamnida..." Kai kembali mengulang kalimatnya dengan mata yang kembali basah, sama seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tegar, Nak. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau harus bangkit, setidaknya untuk Kyungsoo. Karena dia sudah menitipkan hartanya yang paling berharga padamu," ujar Appa Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kai sedikit mendongak.

_Harta..._ desis Kai dalam hati.

"Luhan-ah, masuklah," pinta Appa Kyungsoo dan dari arah pintu seorang yeoja dengan wajah kecil yang cantik mirip dengan Kyungsoo melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar. Tepat di sebelahnya, berjalan seorang balita laki-laki yang menggenggam erat jari tangannya.

Mata bocah itu bulat dengan iris berwarna coklat gelap. Rambutnya coklatnya terpangkas pendek dan terlihat begitu lembut jatuh di atas dahinya yang berkulit seputih susu. Mata Kai tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah anak itu yang nampak sangat mirip dengan ... Kyungsoo? Alis Kai mengerut. Namun jika dilihat lebih cermat lagi, sepertinya wajah itu juga tidak asing baginya. Wajah itu hampir mirip dengan wajah yang setiap kali dia lihat saat dia berada di depan cermin. Apa jangan-jangan ... ? Mustahil.

Appa Kyungsoo meraih balita tersebut ke gendongannya. Bocah itu menurut dan sesekali memandang polos pada Kai yang masih tidak dapat mengalihkan mata darinya. Kemudian Appa Kyungsoo meletakkan anak itu di atas tempat tidur Kai setelah lebih dulu melepas kedua sepatu mungilnya. Bocah tersebut duduk diam di dekat Kai, memandang namja berkulit tan yang nampak pucat tersebut dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip polos.

Suasana hening sesaat. Semua orang menunggu reaksi si bocah dan Kai sendiri.

"Appa." mendadak suara kecil kekanakan lolos dari mulut mungil bocah itu, mengagetkan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Appa?" ulang Chanyeol melongo, sementara Kai yang tidak kalah kaget hanya dapat membuka mulut tanpa mampu bicara apapun. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis bersamaan.

"Ahjussi ini Appa Kyungjong, 'kan?" tanya balita itu sedikit cadel sambil menunjuk ke arah Kai.

"Umma bilang kalau Appa Kyungjong itu tampan dan kulitnya hitam," lanjut bocah tersebut dengan pemilihan kata-kata yang buruk. Chanyeol hampir tertawa mendengarnya namun segera dia menguasai diri karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya tertawa.

"Umma?" desis Kai.

Bocah yang menyebut dirinya bernama 'Kyungjong' tersebut mengangguk antusias.

"Umma Kyungjong, Kyungsoo Umma," tegas Kyungjong masih dengan suaranya yang imut, lalu dia tersenyum merubah sepasang mata bulatnya menjadi eyes smile yang identik dengan eyes smile milik Kai.

"Saat Kyungsoo pindah ke Amerika lima tahun lalu, dia sedang mengandung Kyungjong. Kami tidak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan Kyungsoo sendiri juga menyembunyikannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberitahu kami siapa Ayah Kyungjong, bahkan setelah dia sebesar ini pun Kyungsoo masih belum mau mengaku," tutur Appa Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Kai teringat pada cincin emas berukir nama Kyungsoo yang dia temukan di kafe.

"Maksudmu 'bertunangan'? Ya, kalau 'bertunangan', Kyungsoo memang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang teman Luhan. Namanya Kim Jongdae," jawab Appa Kyungsoo.

"Bertunangan?" desis Kai.

"_Oppa, ini tidak seperti yang..."_

Berkelebat ingatan Kai mengenai Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padanya tempo hari. Namja itu memegang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi terasa pening, air bening mengintip di sudut matanya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo menolak pertunangan itu. Dia bilang dia ingin mencari Ayah Kyungjong terlebih dulu dan jika dia tidak berhasil mendapat pertanggung-jawaban, baru dia akan setuju untuk menikah," jelas Appa Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Ah, itu... aku mencari seseorang. Mian, aku terlambat..."_

"Jadi itu alasannya ke Korea... untuk mencariku..." desis Kai. Kabut bening semakin tebal melapisi kedua kornea gelapnya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil mengusap sebelah pipinya dengan pelan.

"Ahjussi kenapa menangis? Umma bilang kalau anak laki-laki kebanyakan menangis, nanti waktu natal tidak diberi hadiah sama Santa, lho," ujar Kyungjong menghibur Kai.

Perlahan senyuman muncul di wajah Kai yang bermendung selama beberapa hari terakhir. Chanyeol tertegun melihat akhirnya 'matahari' terbit di dunia Kai yang sempat gerhana total karena kepergian Kyungsoo. Raut putus asa, kehilangan semangat hidup, dan rela mati kapan saja seketika musnah tak berbekas dari wajah Kai. Berganti dengan sinar cerah penuh semangat dan sepasang mata kelam itu seperti kembali mendapatkan cahayanya yang sempat mati. Dan pembawa seluruh jalan terang itu adalah sosok kecil bernama Kyungjong.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang masih terbalut selang infus, menyentuh kedua pipi gemuk Kyungjong. Mendadak jari tangannya bergerak sendiri, seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu yang berasal dari balik baju Kyungjong. Kai memeriksa pakaian Kyungjong dan menemukan ada kalung menggantung hingga ke balik kaos hitamnya. Namja itu menahan napas ketika menarik keluar kalung yang dipakai Kyungjong. Tepat seperti dugaannya, liontin di ujung kalung itu adalah cincin magnet yang menjadi pasangan dari cincin yang sekarang melingkar di jari tangannya. Cincin yang pernah dia bagi berdua bersama Kyungsoo.

"_...Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya lagi, Oppa. Karena cincin itu satu-satunya yang menjadi pengikatmu dan aku. Oppa, maukah kau memakainya lagi? Selama satu hari...?"_

_Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau mencoba untuk menyampaikan semua pesan terakhirmu di mimpi itu?_ Batin Kai getir.

"Uwaaa...! sama!" mendadak Kyungjong menjerit senang, mengagetkan semua orang. Bocah tersebut menunjuk cincin di jari Kai.

"Umma bilang yang punya benda yang sama dengan Kyungjong ini cuma Appa Kyungjong. Jadi Ahjussi ini Appa Kyungjong 'kan? Iya 'kan? Appa~!" celoteh Kyungjong ceria. Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Kai.

"Iya, aku Appa-mu. Kau senang?" tanya Kai dibalas anggukan antusias bocah di depannya.

"Appa~! Appa~! Appa~!" dengan senang Kyungjong memanggil Kai berkali-kali membuat namja berkulit tan itu tergelak hingga eyes smile-nya muncul, begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dengan gemas Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungjong ke pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat, dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kami akan menyerahkan perwalian Kyungjong sepenuhnya padamu. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Appa Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng, mana mungkin dia menolak bocah selucu anaknya ini. "Aku akan menjadi orang tua Kyungjong. Tolong berikan dia padaku, aku akan menjaganya," janji Kai.

"Tentu, kami percaya padamu. Seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu mempercayaimu," jawab Appa Kyungsoo dengan mantap dibalas anggukan tegas oleh Kai.

"_...Saat kau bangun, kau akan merasa segar dan tidak akan merasa sakit lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit dan menderita, Oppa. Aku akan menggantikanmu menerima semua sakit itu. Makanya, bangunlah, sehatlah, dan jangan sakit lagi..."_

_Anniya, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak akan sakit, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sakit lagi. Tidak akan pernah, karena aku harus menjaga Kyungjong. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberiku kenang-kenangan yang terindah, Kyungsoo-ya. Terima kasih karena kau masih percaya padaku bahkan hingga detik setelah terakhir seperti ini. Terima kasih karena ternyata kau tidak melepaskan aku selama ini dan malah mempertahankan buah cinta kita. Aku berjanji, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan apapun. Aku tidak akan bersikap pengecut dan melepaskan siapapun lagi. Aku akan menjaganya dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku. Akan aku pertahankan Kyungjong hingga akhir. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya. Saranghae..._

_._

_._

_._

_Na do saranghae, Kai Oppa..._

* * *

_Nunmuri ireoke heulleonaerimyeon akkideon nae jageun chueokdeulmajeodo _

_**Dalam tangisku, bahkan kenangan terkecil pun terasa berharga**_

_Eojjeol jul molla_

_**Entahlah...**_

_Neomu apaseo seoro nohajugil yaksokhaetjiman_

_**Terasa menyakitkan, saat kita setuju untuk saling melepaskan**_

_Jakku nega saenggangnal ttaen_

_**Saat aku memikirkanmu**_

_Chameul su eobsi himdeul ttaen_

_**Saat aku merindukanmu**_

_Ireokerado gakkeum sumsorirado deullyeojugir_

_**Ijinkan aku setidaknya mendengar suara napasmu**_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**Footnote:**

[2] ily = I Love You

* * *

Akhirnyaaa ... ! X( *tepar* *dikipasin sama Kyungjong*

Gara-gara kebanyakan dengerin suara Chen & nonton MV yang chinese version, bisa kebut FF dalam satu hari. Ini semua gara-gara Chen! GARA-GARA CHEN! Jongdae-ya, tanggung jawabbb ... ! Hukumanmu adalah tinggal bersamaku selama sisa umurmuuu ... ! LOL

Big thanks for Chen and Zhang Li Yin for their amazing voice in "Breath (chinese version)". Entah udah berapa puluh kali aku puter-puter terus lagunya hanya supaya gak kehilangan feeling. *sigh*

Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan kalian ㅠㅠ

P.S: Belum diedit ulang, jadi maaph kalo ada typo^^

Dan ... MAAF YA KALO CERITANYA PANJANGGG! *bow* Jika mabok baca berlanjut, segera hubungi dokter ... !

* * *

**Review juseyooo~**

Kalo gak, aku bakal mogok update selama sebulannn! lol XD

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
